YJ: Nightcrawler Jr
by DarkClawNear
Summary: From the creator of the Teen Titans story, Nightcrawler Jr. Let's join her adventures with the Young Justice Team. I'm still debating a pairing between Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy. Please leave me a comment for your ideas. I'll be putting both the animated series and the comics together, to make this story have more depth. Thank you.
1. Info

Raven Grayson/Nightcrawler Jr.

Name: Raven Grayson.

Hero Name: Nightcrawler Jr, or just Nightcrawler.

Alias: Dakotah Danger.

Designation: B01.5.

Age: 9 - 10 years (2010), 15 - 16 years (2016).

Birthday: December 22nd, 2000 (Winter Solstice).

Gender: Female.

Race: Meta-Human/Alien Hybrid.

Personality: Kind, caring, shy, mature, wise, quiet, insecure, timid, brave, fragile-minded, innocent, tomboy, intelligent, honest, loyal, cautious, puts friends and family first.

Appearance (2010): Long, black hair that stops two inches below the shoulders, pointed ears, light blue eyes with black rings under them (from crying), very thick layer of blue fur, long, barbed, prehensile tail, three-fingered hands, two-toed feet, wears a black, spendex with a red leotard overlappng, red gloves, red boots. Casual outfit is a baggy, dark blue hoodie, a black, small Bat-a-rang choker, green long sleeved shirt with a red un-buttoned shirt overlapping, and black baggy pants.

Appearance (As Dakotah Danger): Knee length black hair tied in a ponytail, light blue eyes, same outfit as Artemis, but red, white gloves, red boots, same mask as the Daring Dangers.

Appearance (2016): Same length black hair, pointed ears with two hoop ear-rings in each ear, light blue eyes with black rings under, very thick layer of blue fur, long, barbed, prehensile tail, three-fingered hands, two-toed feet, wears a red tank top, a black hoodie with short sleeves, dark green combat pants, black leather belt, black army boots, black leather armbands, same Bat-a-rang choker.

Birthmarks/Scars: Scarab marking on back, Coluan insigna on forehead, same marks as Apocalypse Horsemen from XME, a large 'X' on the base of tail (Scar).

Weapons: None.

Powers: Teleportation, Adamantium skeleton, visions, magic, astral projection, powerful telepathy (50x stronger than Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian combined), psychokinesis, healing factor, angel blood, empathy, psionics, shadow matter, umbrakinesis, twilikinesis, photo-lumokinesis, technopathy, technokinesis, bridge between dimensions.

Skills/Talents: Singing, music, mechanics, acrobat, fast learner, languages (global and galactic), observant, swift agility, incredible reflexes, photographic memory, incredibly sharp senses (Smell, sight and hearing), communicate with bats.

Family: Mary Grayson (Mother/Deceased), John Grayson (Father/Deceased), Bruce Wayne/Batman (Adopted Father/Mentor), Richard Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Older Brother).

Friends: Artemis Crock/Artemis, Tim Drake/Robin III, Barbara Gordon/Bat Girl, M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Garth, Tula/Aquagirl, Conner Kent/Superboy, Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally West/Kid Flash, Zatanna Zutara/Zatanna, Raquel/Rocket, Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle, Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, La'gaan/Lagoon Boy, Bart Allen/Impulse, Mal Duncan.

Voice: Tara Strong (Nightcrawler), Mae Whitman (Isis/Khaji-Ro).

Info: Raven is Robin's younger sister, and the youngest member of the Team. Like Robin, Raven grew up in a popular circus, as its main attraction and survived the dreadful accident. Although, she blames herself for the death of her family and lost her 'true' smile, sense of humor and ability to have fun. Robin tried his best to help Raven regain it, but failed. Shortly after the accident, Raven and Robin were seperated. Robin was found by Batman, and Raven was found by Joker. Discovering her powers to be unstable, due to her unstable emotions and fragile mind, Joker adopted her and used her powers against Batman. Thankfully, Robin was able to bring Raven's sanity back, and brought her to the side she deserves to be on. Robin gave Raven her Hero name, due to her ability to become invisible in the shadows, her demonic appearance and her teleporting skills. However, Raven was very self-conscience of her appearance, so she tries her best to keep hidden, and show herself when it's okay with the rest, or if she trusts them not to freak out, or make fun of her. Raven is a pacifist by nature, and only fights when her friends are used, deceived, or hurt. She was afraid of any kind of fighting (physical, verbal, and mental), but still has extreme brontophobia (Fear of thunder and lightning), due to her timid nature and sensitive senses. Along with the loss of her smile, Raven also hardly speaks, due to her strong habbit of speaking German. So, no one understands what's she is saying, except her brother, Robin. Raven has very little control over most of her powers. The only powers she has full control of is teleportation, empathy, telepathy, psychokinesis and magic. Her visions and astral projection powers only work when she's asleep, or in a zen trance. Six years later from the Missing Sixteen Hours, Raven has hit her near young adult years, and has learned to have better control of most of her powers. However, she is still fragile-minded, insecure, and very timid. She's got over her fear of fighting, so Batman appointed her in charge of training for the new members of the Team.


	2. Independence Day

Independence Day.

**Gotham City.**

**July 4th. (Independence Day)**

**12:00 EDT.**

**Narrator's POV.**

It was a beautiful day, in the central park of Gotham City. Families were enjoying barbaques and the weather, until it suddenly went cold as ice and snow surrounded the park, including families. As ice formed from a hedge, a tall man, in a high-tech battle suit, a fish bowl helmet, and holding a large ice cannon, stood over the remaining family.

"Enjoying family time?" The man asked, as he fired in cannon at the family, encasing them in ice. "My family has other plans."

The smoke cleared, showing the results of the family. The man slid down the ice, to the center of the park. He readied his cannon to fire at the fleeing people. As he aimed, a bat-shaped weapon flew at his cannon, catching him off aim and lost his balance a bit.

"Batman. I was wondering when-" The man started, aiming his cannon behind him, but no one was there.

A young boy's laugh echoed the area. The man looked around, then looked up. A young boy dove onto the man's helmet, jumped off, causing the man to fall to the ground, and threw a couple of disks, damaging the helmet. A 'bamf' sound was heard behind the boy, a demon-like creature appeared, in a cloud of sulfur and brimstone, and waved its glowing hand, causing the pack, connecting to the cannon to spark.

The boy had short, slick, black hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black mask over his eyes, to protect his identity, a red vest, with black short sleeves, with a yellow 'R' in a black circle on the left side of his chest, a black cape with yellow inside, a gold utility belt around his waist, black leggings with matching boots, and black gloves with grey computer-like accessories attached.

The demon was about a few inches shorter than the boy. It had shoulder-length black hair, light blue eyes, pointed ears, a long, barbed, prehensile tail with a light blue 'x' on the base, two fingered hands with opposible thumbs, two toed long feet and a very thick layer of blue fur all over its body. The demon wore a black, full-body spandex, a red leotard, that covers entire back, red gloves that stop at the elbows, red boots that stop at below the knees, and a golden belt with an 'x' belt buckle.

"Oh. Boy Wonder and Night Demon. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison." The man said as he got back to his feet. The boy smiled as the demon glared. "Frankly, I am underwhelmed." The man finished, as he readied his cannon, unaware of what the demon did.

"Great. But, we're kind of in a hurry here." The boy said, as the demon nodded.

"Kids. Always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments. Forever." The man smiled as he aimed at the boy and demon.

The boy's smile faded, "Not talking to you."

The demon pointed to above the man's head. The man gasped and looked up, noticing a mysterious hero, Batman, diving towards him, and punched him out-cold.

**Star City.**

**July 4th. (Independence Day)**

**09:01 PDT.**

It was very calm at the Golden State Bridge, until a young man, covered in ice, caused havoc and mayhem. The ice man created a huge ice shield, which knocked a few cars and crashing them into other cars. The man laughed evilly in joy, but was cut short by a slight barrage of arrows hitting his berg and shoulder. The arrows exploded, causing slight damage. The boy looked up, and saw two archers, an older one wearing green and a teenager wearing red.

The boy smirked, "Finally. I was wondering what a guy had to do, to get a little attention around here." He threw his arm towards the archers, creating ice spears.

The archers fired their arrows, "Junior's doing this for attention?" The red archer asked.

They were able to take one spear out, but they dodged the others.

"I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere." The red archer said.

The archers fired more arrows at Junior. Junior created a shield, as the arrows blasted a hole into the shield. Junior fired an attack of his own. The red archer jumped out of the way and fired a powerful arrow at Junior's face, knocking him out.

"Kid had a glass jaw." The green archer joked.

"Hilarious. Can we go?" The red archer asked. "Today is the day."

**Pearl Harbor.**

**July 4th. (Independence Day)**

**06:02 HST.**

The harbor was covered in ice. On board a navy ship, an ice enchantress was attacking two men, a middle aged man and a young adult. The middle aged man, with blue eyes, blonde hair and beard, wearing an orange and dark green spendex with golden armbands, charged full on, but got frozen.

The young adult, with pale green eyes, light blonde hair, and dark skin, wearing a dark red vest and black pants, jumped over his mentor and charged.

The mentor broke himself free, "Don't tell me, you're not excited?"

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused on the matter at hand." The lad answered.

The enchantress fired her attack at the lad. He jumped into the air, to dodge, and got out his hydrokinetic weapons from his back. The snake-like marks, coiling around his arms to his hands, glowed light blue, as the water took form of two maces. The enchantress attacked again, the lad blocked the attack with his weapons and backfired the attack, knocking her out. The lad's arms stopped glowing as he put his weapon back.

His mentor joined him, "Well?"

The lad smiled, "Yes. I'm excited. Today is the day."

**Central City.**

**July 4th. (Independence Day)**

**11:03 CDT.**

An Eskimo-clothed man was turning all around, trying to get a shot on the two speedsters circling him. One was all red, while the other one was half red, half yellow.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche, even for Captain Cold?" The older speedster, in red, asked.

Captain Cold continued to try and fire again.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" The younger speedster moaned, placing his goggles over his eyes, and charged toward the villain.

Captain Cold saw him coming and fired his weapon. The boy narrowly dodged, getting his shoulder frozen, and took his weapon. The older speedster charged in and punched Cold out-cold.

"Calm down, kid." The older speedster said.

"Oh, please. You chatted up with cops, with by-standers, with Cold even. No. No way." The young speedster ranted, then smiled, "Today is the day!"

**Washington D.C.**

**July 4th. (Independence Day)**

**14:00 EDT.**

Three of the heroes, and their sidekicks arrived at the Hall of Justice.

Batman put his hand on Robin's shoulder, as he smiled, "Today is the day."

Nightcrawler put up her hood, hiding her face. She was wearing her casual hoodie.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow introduced.

"Headquaters of the Justice League." Aquaman explained.

"Aw man!" Everyone turned to see Flash and Kid Flash arrive.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash moaned.

They walked toward the entrance of the Hall. The paparazzi was around them trying to get pictures and speak about their names. Nightcrawler lowered her head with a black flame, surrounding her body, in discomfort. Batman noticed and put his hand over her shoulder, calming her down.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy answered with a smile.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad said in slight relief.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place, at the same ti-" Kid Flash started, but Speedy cut him off, "Don't call us sidekicks! Not after today."

"Sorry. First time in the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash apologized.

Robin looked at him, "You're overwhelmed? Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

The group entered the Hall, seeing all of the trophies and statues of the Justice League.

Robin gasped, "Oh. Maybe that's why."

The door, under the statues, opened. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter were waiting on the other side.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Nightcrawler. Welcome." Manhunter greeted, as he walked into the hallway, followed by the group.

"You, now, have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and, of course, our library." Manhunter told the young heroes.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash encouraged.

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash took a seat. Speedy didn't approve of the customs. Nightcrawler walked to the shelves, picked out a book and joined Robin.

"Quick debrief on the incident of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman told the sidekicks.

The computer recognized the heroes, "Recognized. Batman, 02. Aquaman, 06. Flash, 04. Green Arrow, 08. Martian Manhunter, 07. Red Tornado, 16." The door opened.

"That's it?" Speedy asked. Everyone looked at him.

"You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy reminded, folding his arms.

"It's the first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman explained.

"Oh really?" Speedy asked, pointing to the large window above them.

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on!?" Speedy asked, making his point known.

"Roy. You just need to be patient." Green Arrow told Speedy calmly.

"What I need is respect." Speedy spat.

He looked at the young heroes, "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

The others looked at each other and said nothing.

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair?" Speedy asked, surprised and angry.

"Today was supposed to be THE day. Step one of becoming full-fledged members of the League!" Speedy finished.

"Well, sure. But, I thought Step One was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash answered.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ! I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists. And a pit-stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. The orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower." Speedy told the group.

The group, except Nightcrawler, was shocked of the information. Batman glared at Green Arrow.

"I know. I know. But, I thought, maybe we can make an exception." Green Arrow explained.

Batman narrowed his eyes as Green Arrow's smile faded, "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down. Or-" Aquaman told Speedy, but he cut him off, "Or what? You'll sent me to my room? And I'm not you're son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But, not anymore."

Speedy threw his hat to the ground. Everyone stared in shock of his outburst, except Nightcrawler, who was watching Speedy with soft eyes.

Speedy stormed off to the exit, "Guess they were right about you four. You're not ready."

Speedy left the room, the doors closing behind computer alarmed the group. Superman appeared on the large screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman reported.

"I had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off by another call. "Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer of Wotan is using the Amulet of Vaten to block the Sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman looked at Superman, "Superman?"

"It's a small fire. The local authorities have it under control." Superman answered.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's co-ordinates. Batman out." Batman informed.

The computer returned to standby mode. Batman looked at the young heroes, "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman told them.

"You're not trained-" Flash was cut off by Kid Flash, "Since when?"

"I mean, you're not trained to be part of this team." Flash finished.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman pointed out.

"But, for now, stay put." Batman told the teens, narrowing his eyes.

"Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" Green Arrow asked Manhunter.

"Indeed." Manhunter answered. The heroes left the room, leaving the teens.

"When we're ready? How are we supposed to be ready, when they treat us like... like sidekicks?" Kid Flash asked.

Aqualad looked down in shame, "My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space." Kid Flash told Aqualad.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash and Aqualad were silent. Nightcrawler closed her book and placed it back on the shelf.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know. But, I can find out." Robin answered with a smile.

Nightcrawler joined the trio, as they walked to the computer. Robin began typing in some codes.

"Access denied." The computer told Robin.

Robin laughed, "Wanna bet?" He typed down more codes.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Bat Cave." Robin answered with a smile. He entered the last code.

"Access granted." The computer replied. Data about Cadmus appeared.

"Alright. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is. But, if Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin suggested.

"Solve their case, before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad smiled.

"Hey. They're all about justice." Robin smiled.

"But, they said stay put." Aqualad pointed, sighing in worry.

"For the blocking out the Sun mission. Not this." Robin pointed out.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Cause, if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash said with a smile.

Kid Flash and Robin smiled at Aqualad.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come for a play-date." Robin answered. Aqualad smiled in agreement.

Robin looked at Nightcrawler, "You coming too? We will need a teleporter."

Nightcrawler quickly nodded her head, agreeing she would come.

*Later at Project Cadmus*

The firemen were trying their best to put out the fire. Unfortunately, there were two scientists trapped in the building.

"Help!" "Get us down!" They yelled.

"Stay put. We will get you out." The chief fireman said through the megaphone.

An explosion erupted and forced the scientists to fly out the window. With his speed, Kid Flash ran up the wall, caught the scientists, and put them on the roof. However, he missed a step and slipped. He fell and caught the open window.

"It's What's-His-Name! Flash Boy!" The chief fireman called.

"Kid Flash!" Kid Flash corrected, then muttered to himself, "Why is that so hard?"

Aqualad, Robin and Nightcrawler arrived at the scene and saw what Kid Flash did.

"So smooth." Robin commented.

"Does he always run ahead? We need a plan. Wha-" Aqualad stopped, when he realized Robin and Nightcrawler were gone.

"Robin? Nightcrawler?" Aqualad asked, looking around.

Robin's laugh echoed, as Nightcrawler's 'bamf's. Aqualad saw Robin jump on top of the fire truck, making his way to the window. As Nightcrawler followed in her own way. Robin and Nightcrawler helped Kid Flash up the window and entered the room.

Aqualad ran to the fire fighters, and got out his water bearers, "I need to borrow that."

Using his water bearers, Aqualad used the water from the hose and elevated himself to the roof of the building, to the scientists.

"Step aboard. Now." Aqualad told the scientists.

They obeyed and boarded Aqualad's water elevator. Aqualad jumped off, as he reached the window, and lowered the scientists to safety, cancelling his power. He entered the room and saw Robin typing on a computer, Kid Flash looking at files, and Nightcrawler looking around.

"I appreciate the help." Aqualad said in sarcasm.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin told Aqualad.

Aqualad walked out of the room, looking around. He heard a gasp, as he saw Nightcrawler stare at a strange creature, in an elevator. The doors closed before they could do anything. Kid Flash joined the commotion.

"There was something in the..." Aqualad started.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash explained.

Robin joined and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button pointing down.

"This is wrong." Robin stated, as he got out his holographic computer.

"Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two-story building." Robin explained his thoughts.

"Neither does what Nightcrawler and I saw." Aqualad included.

Aqualad walked to the elevator and force opened it. Aqualad looked down and saw that the levels go lower than the ground.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin stated.

Robin fired his grappling hook to the top of the shaft and jumped down. Nightcrawler quickly followed, then Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

As Robin reached the 26th level below, his rope ended, "I'm at the end of my rope."

Robin jumped to the door and landed at the edge. He stepped aside and began hacking through security, as Nightcrawler, Aqualad and Kid Flash arrived.

"Bypassing security. There. Go." Robin told Aqualad.

Aqualad opened the door. Everyone was shocked of the other side.

"**Vo sint vir?**" Nightcrawler asked.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin answered his younger sister. Kid Flash sped ahead.

Aqualad noticed, "Wait!"

Kid Flash applied his brakes, but slid across the floor. Walking above him was a large group of alien-like mammoth creatures.

Kid Flash rolled out of the way, before one stepped on him. The other's joined and saw the creatures.

"**Vas ischt das?**" Nightcrawler asked, noticing little alien-like gnomes, riding the herd.

One saw them and its horns glowed for a second, Nightcrawler's eyes widen.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad gasped in awe and sarcasm.

The herd continued down the hallway, until it was quiet. Nightcrawler looked across the hallway and saw that it was empty. She ran up the hallway, everyone followed her.

Elsewhere, a scientist was working on a vial of liquid and crystals. He poured a drop of red liquid into the vial. The liquid broke the crystal until the liquid glowed light blue. The scientist smiled, until a door opened.

"Doctor Desmond." A voice said as the door opened.

It was a well-built man, wearing blue and gold, with a golden helmet. It was Guardian.

"Tell me, Guardian. What part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?" The scientist, Desmond, asked.

He placed the vial in a container, filled with other glowing vials.

"If you're here to tell me what caused the street-level fire, it can wait." Desmond told Guardian, looking through a micrscope.

"The fire department is still cleaning up. I'll begin my investigation, when they leave." Guardian told Desmond.

"Then what?" Desmond asked, getting annoyed.

"A G-Gnome, at Sub-level 26, reports four intruders." Guardian informed.

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" Desmond asked, looking at Guardian, very annoyed.

"No." Guardian answered.

"Then the G-Gnome is confused. Whatever might occur at the full lab, above ground, the Real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C." Desmond told Guardian, returning to his research.

"And my job to keep it that way." Guardian added.

"Fine. Take a squad." Desmond sighed.

An alien-like humanoid, wearing a doctor's uniform, entered the room, "Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind? If violence should occur."

Guardian looked at the G-Gnome, on his shoulder, "The little guy will be in my way."

"No! The advantage of instant telepathic communication out-weighs other concerns." Desmond explained, petting his G-Gnome.

The G-Gnome purred, then its horns glowed red. Guardian's G-Gnome's horns glowed. Guardian's eyes went blank, "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." Guardian bowed and left the room.

Back with the teen heroes, Robin just opened one of the locked doors and gasped in shock, "Okay. I'm officially whelmed."

The room was like an electrical power plant, with mosquito-like creatures generating electricity. Nightcrawler touched one of the containers, and got a slight shock, "**Au!**"

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The Real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power... with these 'things.' Must be what they're bred for." Kid Flash observed.

"Of course. Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus, of myth, created a new race, by sowing dragons teeth into the earth." Aqualad explained.

"And this Cadmus creates its own life too." Robin included. Robin walked towards a computer and connected a USB cable, from his glove, to the computer, "Let's find out why." He began looking up the files.

"They call them 'Genomorphs.' Whoa! Look at the stats on this things. Super strength. Telepathy. Razor claws. These are living weapons!" Robin informed the group.

"They're engineering an army. But, for who?" Kid Flash stated, then asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file is triple encrypted. I can't-" "Don't move!" Guardian's voice silenced Robin.

The group saw Guardian, along with a group of Genomorphs, enter the room. Nightcrawler gasped and hid behind Aqualad.

"Wait. Robin? Nightcrawler? Aqualad? Kid Flash?" Guardian asked, surprised to see the teens.

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked to Kid Flash, downloading the file on Project Kr.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." Aqualad stated.

Guardian smiled proudly, "I do my best."

"Then, what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think that's my question, boys. I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But, we can call the Justice League. Figure this out." Guardian told the teens.

Robin's download was complete.

"You think the League is going to approve of you bringing weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons? What are you-?" Guardian asked, but stopped as the G-Gnome's horns glowed.

"What have I-?" Guardian moaned in pain as he put his hand on his helmet, "My head..."

Nightcrawler's eyes widened again, as Guardian harden his eyes at the teens, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

The Genomorphs charged at the group. Robin jumped in front and threw a smoke bomb, creating a fog. The Genos jumped into the fog. Robin used his grappling hook to escape. Nightcrawler used her teleporting ability, to create a cloud of sulfur and brimstone around the Geno, that targeted her, to confuse them and escape. Kid Flash and Aqualad fought the Genos and Guardian off, so they could escape. Kid Flash knocked out the Genos, as Aqualad used his electric ability to knock Guardian out. Kid Flash and Aqualad ran down the hall and saw Robin, hacking into the elevator, and Nightcrawler, watching him.

"Way to be team players!" Kid Flash said to Robin and Nightcrawler in sarcasm.

"Were you right behind us?" Robin asked, confused.

The elevator opened, the group entered the elevator. Nightcrawler put her hand on to the control panel, the doors closed before any of the Genomorphs could enter. Aqualad and Kid Flash noticed the number was increasing.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash reminded Robin.

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down in Sub-level 52." Robin informed Kid Flash.

Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck, "This is getting out of control. Perhaps..." Aqualad looked at the group, "Perhaps we should contact the league."

The boys grew quiet, until Nightcrawler spoke, "We're here."

The elevator doors opened, revealing a split corridor. The walls were covered in alien-like eggs and a flesh-like rocks. Nightcrawler dashed ahead, with Robin quickly following.

"We are already here." Kid Flash pointed, before following the siblings.

Aqualad sighed and followed. The group hid behind a few barrels.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah. Bizarre looking hallway one, or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin asked.

"Halt!" A voice broke the group's train of thought.

The alien humanoid appeared in the first hallway. His horns and eyes glowed, as he lifted his hand, causing two barrels to levitate and fly toward the group. He missed and Robin threw one of his disks at the alien. The alien blocked and attacked again.

"**Flur nummer zwei, ischt es.**" Nightcrawler stated as the group ran into the second hallway.

Kid Flash sped ahead and tripped a female scientist over. He looked at the door, 'Project Kr' was labeled on the closing door. Kid Flash picked a barrel and put it in between the door, keeping it open.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash called to the others, as he jumped into the room.

Robin and Nightcrawler quickly followed. Aqualad looked back, noticing Genomorphs on his tail. He entered the room and kicked the barrel out, closing the door.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin informed.

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected.

"Uh... Guys? You'll wanna see this." Kid Flash called, catching the others' attention. He switched on the lights.

"Oh **keine**..." Nightcrawler gasped at the sight.

It was a pod with a sixteen year old boy, and three G-Gnomes inside. The boy was a splitting image of Superman, but he was wearing a white suit with the Superman symbol.

**To be continued...**

**German - English Translator.**

**Vo sint vir - Where are we.**

**Vas ischt das - What is that.**

**Au - Ow/Ouch.**

**Flur nummer zwei, ischt es - Hallway number two, it is.**

**Keine - No.**


	3. Fireworks

Fireworks.

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

Wally walked closer to the pod, that held the boy inside.

"Big 'K', little 'R'. The atomic symbol for Krypton." He turned and looked at us, "A clone?"

Kaldur looked at Robin, "Robin, hack."

Robin snapped out of his trance, "Oh. Right, right." Robin connected his glove to the computer.

"Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grown in... 16 weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman." Robin read.

"Stolen from Superman." Kaldur corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this!" Wally stated.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin included in his information.

"And these creatures?" Kaldur asked, pointing to the G-Gnomes, above the boy's head. I walked closer to the pod, and put my hand over the lable. His aura was controlled by outside influence.

"Genomorph Gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him education." Robin answered.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of... Well, Superman's son." Wally included.

"Now, we contact the League." Kaldur stated, pressing his belt buckle.

The belt buckle glowed, but nothing came up. Robin checked his hologram computer, "No signal."

"We're in too deep. Literally." Wally stated. The G-Gnomes' horns glowed.

I heard the voices again, 'Four intruders found. Wait until weapon is awake.' I backed away from the pod.

"This is wrong." Wally said.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin stated as Kaldur thought for a minute.

"Set him free. Do it." Kaldur told Robin.

Robin used his hacking skills and disabled the pod. The pod opened and lifted into the ceiling The G-Gnomes sent another message to the boy, as he cracked his knuckles, 'Four intruders ahead. Take them down.'

I backed away into the shadows. Superboy's eyes opened and glared at us. He charged straight to Kaldur and tackled him to the ground. He gave Kaldur a few punches, until Wally and Robin tried to hold him back.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey." Wally said.

"We're on your side." Robin told Superboy, but their words fell on deaf ears, as Wally was thrown into a glass pillar, and Robin held on.

"I don't want to do this." Robin said, putting his smoke bomb into Superboy's mouth.

Superboy got off Kaldur, chocking on the smoke. Kaldur kicked Superboy back a few feet. Robin shot his taser at Superboy's chest, but it had no effect. Using the wires, Superboy grabbed Robin and threw him to the ground. He stomped on to Robin's chest. Kaldur got up and saw the scene. He got out one of his water bearers and formed the water into a large hammer.

"Enough!" He shouted as he swung his weapon, causing Superboy to crash into his pod. Kaldur helped Robin up, but Robin was in a lot of pain, and collapsed. Superboy got up and glared and Kaldur.

"We are trying to help you." Kaldur tried to explain, but Superboy charged in to knock him out.

Kaldur dodged and went into hand-to-hand combat. Kaldur and Superboy were even-stevens until Kaldur got Superboy into a full nelson lock and used his electricity to shock him down. Superboy jumped into the ceiling cancelling Kaldur's attack, but he still held on. Superboy jumped again with more force, knocking Kaldur out.

Everyone was down for the count, except me. Superboy looked around, but couldn't find me. The voice spoke to me, '_Let him._'

I listened and walked out of the shadows. Superboy saw me and backed up in fear.

"**Bitte, ich vill dich nicht verletzen.**" I told him.

However, his fear and anger got the best of him, and he charged me into a wall, knocking me out. The last thing I saw was Superboy walking to the door and forcing it open.

In the darkness, I saw a tall, male figure standing in front of me. All I could see was his amber, glowing eyes. I tried to reach him, but he disappeared in a flash of light. After that, eight, glowing figures surrounded me. They kept telling me to join and serve 'The Light' or perish. I covered my ears to make them stop.

Then, they vanished as another figure appeared and spoke, "Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken, now!"

I snapped open my eyes with a gasp. I saw Robin, Wally, Kaldur and myself in a pod, not being able to move. Superboy was standing in front of us, staring, mostly at the boys. I guess he was still afraid of me.

"What? What do you want?" Wally asked. Superboy's stare hardened, as he said nothing.

"Quit staring! You're creeping me out!" Wally shouted at Superboy.

"Uh... KF? How about we not tick off the guy, who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggested. I looked at Superboy with soft eyes.

"Why did you attack us?" I asked.

"We only sought to help you" Kaldur included.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us! How's that for-" "Kid, please. Be quiet, now." Kaldur cut Wally off. "I believe that our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

I saw Robin get a key from his glove.

"What- What if I- What if I wasn't?" Superboy asked in confusion.

"He can talk?" Wally asked, shocked.

"Yes. 'He' can!" Superboy answered in anger. Robin and Kaldur looked at Wally.

"Not like I said 'it.'" Wally defended.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically?" Kaldur asked.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things." Superboy answered.

"But, have you seen them?" Robin asked.

Superboy's stare softened. In my eyes, his real aura was starting to bleed through.

"Have they ever let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind. But, no. I have not seen them." Superboy answered.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Kaldur asked.

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him, should he perish. To destroy him, should he turn from the Light." Superboy answered.

Robin and Wally looked at each other in confusion. My eyes widened in shock. Kaldur kept looking at Superboy.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." Kaldur told Superboy.

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy shouted stubbornly.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin offered.

"Uh... Pretty sure it's after midnight. But, we can show you the moon." Wally interrupted.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." Kaldur included. Superboy looked at us with hope in his eyes. It must have been his dream to meet Superman.

"No. They can't." A voice spoke as the door opened.

Guardian and two scientists entered the room. Each with a G-Gnome on their shoulder.

"They'll be, otherwise, occupied. Activate the cloning process." The male scientist told the female. I stared at the G-Gnomes.

"Pass! Bat Cave is crowded enough." Robin told the scientists.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" The scientist told Guardian. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" Wally asked.

Guardian put his hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy looked Kaldur.

"Help us." Kaldur asked politely.

Superboy pushed Guardian off and stared at him.

"Don't start thinking now." The male scientist said, walking past Superboy, allowing a G-Gnome to jump on to his shoulder and control him.

"**Sie tiere!**" I cursed under my fangs.

"See? You're not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me." The scientist shouted, then realized what he said.

"Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now, get back to your pod!" He ordered Superboy. Superboy turned and left the room.

"Superboy!" I called, before the door closed, but he couldn't hear me.

The female scientist pressed a few buttons and strange machine-like needles dug into our skin with a powerful electrical charge. It was so painful, that I screamed loudly in pain. I felt black energy surrounding my body. The last thing I saw was Robin, until the darkness took over again.

**Robin's POV.**

I continued to scream and grunt in pain, as the machine took my DNA. I looked and saw Raven out-cold. The pain must have been too much, due to her sensitive nature.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person. The choice is yours. But, ask yourself, what would Superman do?" I heard Kaldur whisper.

A few seconds after that, Superboy ripped the door open, shutting down the machine.

"I told you to get back into your-" The scientist started, but Superboy pushed the group out of the way.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy told the scientist in anger. He looked at us.

"You're here to help us, or fry us?" Wally asked.

Superboy narrowed his eye, then returned them to normal, "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision. So, I'm guess helping is my only option." Superboy joked.

I was able to unlock my cuffs and get out of the pod. I rubbed my wrists from the discomfort, "Finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'll have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Wally stated.

I pressed a button, on the control panel, disabling the machines and opening the pods. I looked at Superboy, "Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth and Nightcrawler."

Superboy glared at me, "Don't you give me orders either."

He jumped into action. He ripped the cuffs from Kaldur's wrists and caught him, before he fell.

"Thank you." Kaldur said to Superboy.

Superboy replied with a nod of the head. I freed Wally in no time. I had no trouble freeing Raven, but she was still unconscious, so she fell out of the pod. Luckily, Kaldur was quick enough to catch her, on his back.

We ran out of the room, but the scientist was conscious, "You'll never get out here. I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." I stated, throwing bombs at the orbs under our pods.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Wally asked me, as we left the chamber.

We ran down the hallway, the walls glowed in a red color as we ran.

"We're still 42 levels below ground. But, if we can make the elevator..." Kaldur began, but stopped as more mammoth-like Genomorphs walked in front of us, blocking the path.

We turned and saw the glowing orbs ripped open by the razor clawed Genomorphs. We were surrounded.

Wally walked over to Raven, trying to shake her awake, "Nightcrawler. Time to wake up and teleport us out of here."

Raven didn't respond. Her tail would've twitched, but it didn't. A large Genomorph tried to smash us, but we easily dodged. Kaldur, Wally and I charged in to get around them. Superboy, however, just fought them. As we were in the clear, we turned and looked at Superboy.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape. Not to bury ourselves here!" Kaldur told Superboy.

Superboy looked at us, with anger clear in his eyes, "You want escape?!"

Superboy threw one of the Genos at the other Genos, knocking them out.

Kaldur opened the elevator doors and the shaft was empty. Wally ran to an edge, as Superboy grabbed Kaldur and Raven. He jumped into to air, going up 30 levels. I quickly followed, using my grappler. Suddenly, Superboy started falling. I threw a Bat-a-rang at the wall, Kaldur caught it.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Don't know. But, it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Wally reassured.

He helped Superboy and Kaldur to the ledge.

"Thank you." Superboy said to Kaldur.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" I shouted, pointing to the incoming elevator.

Superboy punched the doors open. We entered the hallway, dodging the elevator. More Genomorphs were in pursuit, so we ran.

"Go left. Left!" Superboy told us, as we turned left on the corner.

"Right!" Superboy told us again.

We ran into, what seemed to be, a dead-end.

"Great directions, Supey! Are you trying to get us re-podded?" Wally scolded at Superboy.

"No. I- I don't understand." Superboy apologized.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" I stated with a smile.

With a little bit of teamwork, we were able to enter the air-vent. Of course, Raven was still unconscious, so I had to carry her. Luckily she was very light for her size. However, her fur was quite cold at the back of my head.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Wally complained.

"Shh. Listen." Superboy whispered.

We couldn't hear anything, but muffled noises. We quickly crawled to a corner, and I got my holographic computer out. The Genomorphs past us without seeing, and Superboy pushed them into an exit. We got out from another exit and I disabled the door.

"How were you able to fool them?" Wally asked me.

I smiled, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet." Wally praised.

"There's still plenty of them between us and out." I informed the group.

"But I, finally, got room to move." Wally stated, as he picked up Raven, and dashed into the next room, running up the stairs.

Superboy, Kaldur and I quickly followed. I saw more Genos coming behind us.

"More behind us!" I warned Superboy.

We ran another flight. Superboy stomped on the top, causing the stairs to collapse. As we arrived at Sub-level 1, the alarms went off, the security door sealed, and Wally ran into the door.

"We're cut off from the street." Kaldur stated.

"Thanks. My head hadn't notice." Wally told Kaldur in sarcasm, getting back up.

Superboy tried prying to door open, but to no avail. Kaldur tried helping, but the door wouldn't budge. I helped by hacking, but I wasn't quick enough, "I can't hack this fast enough."

The sound of Genos growled behind me. We turned and saw the large Genos, coming towards us.

"This way!" I told everyone, as I kicked the door open. We ran down the hallway, but only to get cornered by more Genos and Guardian. The G-Gnomes' horns glowed. I felt very weak and blacked out.

**Superboy's POV.**

The telepathy from the G-Gnomes was very powerful. I felt very weak and fell to my knees, while the others fell unconscious.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, '_Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind._'

I quickly recognised the voice and looked at XX.

'_It was you?_' I asked. His horns were glowing.

'_Yes, brother. I set the fire, and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them, when they were in danger._' XX told me.

He, then looked at the demon creature, who has been out-cold since the cloning incident, '_Told the demon to show herself to you. Knowing that she wont harm you. Lead her to you, so her friends would follow._'

I asked in confusion, '_And guided me. Why?_'

'_Because you are our hope. The Genomorph Hero. You will blaze a trail for all of our brothers. Showing us a way to freedom._' XX explained.

The G-Gnome, on Guardian's shoulder, jumped off his shoulder, his horns stopped glowing.

"What's going on?" Guardian asked. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and the demon woke up.

"**Vas ischt passiert**?" The demon asked in a language I didn't understand. I stood up and stared at XX.

'_What is your choice, brother?_' XX asked me.

I thought for a second, then answered, "I... choose... freedom."

XX's stare softened, as Guardian started to sound relieved, "Feels like... fog lifting."

The others stood up behind me.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

Guardian's eyes hardened, "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond's voice spoke from behind my brothers.

They stepped aside and saw Desmond with a mad look in his eyes.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond told us, holding a vial of glowing liquid. He drank the liquid and it took effect instantly.

The demon gasped behind me, "That vial is unstable."

Desmond fell on all-fours, and began mutating. He transformed into a hideous, large Genomorph, with ripped skin. Desmond roared and smiled at us. I glared back at him.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian told us.

He charged toward Desmond, but Desmond threw him into a wall, knocking him out. My anger reached boiling point. I charged at him, throwing a fury of punches. Desmond threw some of his own, but they had little effect. I jumped into the air, to give him an axe handle, but Desmond jumped up, caught me and charged up through the ceiling.

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

The mutated scientist, Desmond, charged into the ceiling, creating an escape route.

"Okay. That's one way, to bust through the ceiling." Robin stated, grabbing his grappler.

"Think that 'Lab coat' planed that?" Wally asked, as Robin grabbed his arm and made their way up.

"I doubt that he's planning anything anymore." Kaldur said.

I grabbed his hand, looked through the hole and teleported us to where Superboy, Desmond, Robin and Wally were. We arrived at the ground floor and just in time to see Superboy get thrown into Kaldur. Wally sped towards Desmond, and slid behind him. Desmond failed to hit him, but missed, and got a double-punch from Superboy and Kaldur. Desmond fell back a little. I teleported on top of his head and covered his eyes. Desmond fell on his back, due to tripping over on Wally, as I teleported away from the collision.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Wally stated.

Robin jumped in and threw a couple of disks, but Desmond blocked them. Desmond got up and saw Superboy in front of him. Desmond charged Superboy into a pillar. Superboy tried to fight back, but Desmond had the upper hand. Desmond aimed for another punch, but was caught by a water-whip. Kaldur went flying towards him, and flipped above him. Kaldur transformed his whip into a morning star, and went for Desmond again. But, Desmond caught him and threw him to the ground. Desmond returned his attention to Superboy, and threw him into another pillar. Wally sped toward Desmond tried to give him a flying attack. But, Desmond threw him into Kaldur, causing them to hit a couple more pillars. Desmond charged Kaldur into another pillar, destroying the first pillar. The room rumbled in instability.

"Of course." Robin gasped, observing Desmond's attacks.

He activated his holo-computer, which displayed the the stablism of the building.

"KF! Night! Get over here!" Robin called us.

Wally got up and sped over, as I teleported. He showed us that if we're able to make Desmond take down some of the pillars, the building would collapse on him, defeating him.

"Got it?" Robin asked.

"Got it." Wally answered, as I nodded my head. "Go."

Wally sped around Desmond, as he was busy with Superboy, jumped in front of him and grabbed a piece of loose skin from Desmond's face. Desmond stopped and looked at Wally.

Wally noticed what he was holding and teased, "Got your nose."

Desmond put Superboy and down and charged towards Wally.

Wally sped towards another pillar, "Come and get me, you incredible bulk!"

Desmond punched into the pillar, destorying it, as Wally sped to another. But, a rock caught his back, and he tripped. Superboy and Kaldur destroyed a couple of pillars. Desmond tried to punch down Wally, but missed, "Sorry, try again."

Desmond charged toward Wally, but I teleported in front of his face, scaring him. I gave him a salute and teleported out of the way as Superboy punched him to the ground. Desmond fell on to a large 'X' on the the ground, which was drew by Robin, and soaked by Kaldur. Kaldur's tattoos glowed and he sent an electric shock, causing Desmond to stay down.

"Move!" Robin told us, as the bombs he planted were about to explode.

The building collapsed around us and upon us. Once everything calmed, Superboy helped us out of the large pieces of rubble.

"We- We did it." Kaldur praised, catching his breathe.

"Was there... any doubt?" Robin asked.

Superboy stared at Desmond, who was un-conscious, under a pile of rubble.

"I said it was unstable." I muttered.

"See? The moon." Wally said, catching Superboy's attention.

Superboy looked up and stared at the moon will amazement. As he stared, a flying figure flew closer to view. It was Superman.

"Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Wally included, folding his arms.

I felt a little fist of guilt in my stomach, as I hid behind Robin, Robin watched me and put a hand over my hand. Superman landed in front of us, followed by the rest of the Justice League. The fist got stronger. Superboy walked toward Superman and showed his symbol, on his solar suit. Superman's eyes widen with shock and surprise. Superboy smiled lightly. Superman regained his composure, and Superboy's smiled faded.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked in shock.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Wally warned the League.

"I am Superman's clone!" Superboy answered. The League members looked at each other in slight shock and surprise.

Batman narrowed his eyes at us, "Start talking."

I hid farther behind Robin.

*A little later*

After the gang explained everything, took Desmond to the research center, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were talking to Superman. After the talk, Superman looked at Superboy, who looked away. Manhunter gave Superman a reassuring hand, on his shoulder.

Superman walked over to Superboy, "We'll... uh... We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away."

Superman flew off, following the other members.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels." Batman informed the group.

"But, let's make one thing clear-" "You should have called!" Flash interrupted Batman.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems. Disobeyed direct orders. And endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman told us.

"I am sorry. But, we will." Kaldur told the group.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered Kaldur.

"Apologies, my king. But, no." Kaldur told Aquaman.

Aquaman stared at Kaldur with surprise.

"We did good work here, tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important." Kaldur explained.

"Is this about your treatment at the Hall? The four of you-" "The five of us. And it's not." Wally cut Flash off.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or, why teach us at all?" Robin told Batman, then asked him.

The League fell silent for a second.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked. He stepped in front of the group, "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy added.

We looked at the League. Batman narrowed his eyes at us.

**Mount Justice.**

**July 8th.**

**08:04 EDT.**

Robin, Wally, Superboy, Kaldur and I, in our casual wear, arrived at Mount Justice, readying for the final step of the orientation.

"This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman told us.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But covert." Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests." Flash explained.

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team, that can operate on the sly." Aqualad continued.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool!" Robin said with a smile, then was confused, "Wait, six?"

Batman looked behind us. We followed his gaze and saw Martian Manhunter enter the cave, with a fifteen year old, female, Martian girl. She had long, red hair, amber eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with a red 'X' across her torso, a red belt with a gold buckle, a dark blue cape and matching gloves, skirt and boots.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced.

"Hi." Miss Martian waved. I quickly hid behind Robin, but I narrowed my eyes at the Martian girl.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." Wally said to Robin with a sly smile. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin. Aqualad. Little Miss Hide-and-seek is Nightcrawler. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I am honored to be included." Miss Martian said with a sweet smile.

Robin looked at Superboy, who was just staring, "Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M."

Superboy smiled and walked toward Miss M.

Miss M's shirt turned black, "I like your t-shirt." Robin and Wally gave Superboy their vote of confidence.

Kaldur smiled, "Today is the day."

Everyone was dismissed, so they could get to know Miss Martian. But I stayed and looked at Batman. He noticed.

"Something on your mind, Nightcrawler?" He asked me with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Ja. Superman wasn't very happy to meet Superboy. Not just by his actions, but his aura too. He felt that he's not ready to be a father. Their auras are conflicting each other. Please, Bruce. You need to talk some reason into Superman. I'll try and talk to Superboy." I suggested. I would talk to Superman myself, but would he listen? I'm a nine year old mutant monster.

"When I find the time, I will. Thank you for your share of mind, Raven." Batman told me. I nodded to him and joined the others.

**German - English Translator.**

**Bitte, ich vill dich nicht verletzen - Please, I mean no harm.**

**Sie tiere - You animals.**

**Vas ischt passiert - What happened.**


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Welcome to Happy Harbor.

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

**Star City.**

**July 17th.**

**23:16 PDT.**

We got our first covert mission, in a week. The Brick Wall has been porting cases of weaponry to a enclosed location. As we arrived, Speedy already beat us, but we thought we'd give him a hand.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" Brick shouted at Speedy, for ruined suit.

"Scorch the earth, boys." He told his minions.

The 'boys' aimed their guns at Speedy, but KF sped past two of them, tripping them over. And Robin dis-armed the the other two, laughing as he swung by. I used my teleporting abilities to blind them with a cloud of sulfur and brimstone. Aqualad used his water-bearers and attacked the dis-armed minions. Brick picked up a piece of the floor, under his feet, and threw it at Speedy. Speedy dodged and fired another arrow. It had little effect. Brick threw another rock, but Aqualad countered it, as Speedy fired one of his smoke-screen arrows, blinding Brick temporarily.

"The Cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." Aqualad told Speedy.

"For covert missions. You know, spy stuff." Robin finished for Aqualad.

"And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian." KF said, as he sped to us, before including, "But, I saw her first!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "**Pfui, jungs!**"

The smoke-screen cleared, and Brick was very angry. He threw another rock at us, but most of us dodged. Aqualad countered it. Speedy fired three arrows, each exploded after another.

However, they didn't effect Brick. Brick smiled, "Tell Arrow, that he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job."

Speedy prepared to fire another arrow. I sensed a different feeling to this one.

"Go ahead." Brick teased, with his arms out wide.

Speedy fired the arrow and it hit Brick's chest. A second after, the arrow covered Brick in a high-density foam. Very clever.

"High-density polyurethane foam. Nice." KF said to Speedy. Speedy began to walk off.

"So, Speedy. You in?" Robin asked.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a baby-sitter, or a club house, to hang out with the other kids! Your 'Junior Justice League' is a joke! Something to keep you busy. And in your place. I don't want any part of it." Speedy answered, walking into the shadows.

The boys looked at each other. I just stared with soft eyes. I felt bad for Speedy. I just hope he doesn't go the wrong path.

**Mount Justice**

**July 18th.**

**11:16 EDT.**

"Recognized. Robin, B-01. Kid Flash, B-03. Nightcrawler, B-01.5." The computer answered, as Robin, Wally and I entered the Cave, in our casual wear. I quickly put up my hood, as we ran to the training area.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Wally asked. Everyone was in their casual wear.

"He's arriving now." Kaldur answered with a smile.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Wally asked, as he sped ahead of us. We quickly ran to the entrance of the Cave. The entrance opened and we ran outside. Red Tornado hovered a landing to meet us. I had to hold on to my hood to keep it up.

"Red Tornado!" Wally greeted.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?" Tornado greeted, then asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us?" Kaldur answered.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado reminded us.

"But, it's been over a week and-" Robin began, but Tornado cut him off, "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time-being, simply enjoy each other's company."

I nodded my head, understanding.

"This team is not a social club." Kaldur told Tornado in slight annoyance.

"No. But, I am told, that social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps, you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." Tornado answered, walked into the Cave.

"Keep busy." Wally intimidated Tornado, lightly punching Robin in the arm.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh. I'll find out." Miss Martian volunteered. She stared at Tornado, trying to read his mind.

"Recognized. Red Tornado, 16." The computer answered, as Tornado entered the Cave.

"I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. In-organic. I can not read his mind." Miss M sighed and apologize.

"Nice try, though. So, uh... You know what I'm thinking right now?" Wally flirted.

"We all know what you're thinking now!" Robin stated, elbowing Wally in the back.

"Ow." Wally whined.

"And, now, we tour the 'club house.'" Kaldur said.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour-guides." Miss M offered. Robin and Wally looked at Superboy.

"Don't look at me." Superboy said, not wanting part of it.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." Wally pointed. Wait a-

"She never said private!" Robin reminded, voicing my thoughts.

"Team-building. We'll all go." Kaldur instructed.

We followed Miss Martian, as she gave us the tour.

"So, this would be the front door..." She began. She gave us a good tour, and helped us remember each hallway and room.

"And this would be the back. The Cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss Martian finished, as she lead to the back door, and we returned inside.

"It was hollowed out and re-enforced by Superman and Green Lantern, in the early days of the League." Wally informed.

"Then, why abandoned it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was compromised." Kaldur answered.

"So, they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah. That makes sense." Superboy asked, trying to put the pieces together.

I tried to answer, but Miss Martian beat me, "If the villains know of the Cave, we must be on constant alert."

"The bad guys know, that we know, they know about the place. So, they never think to look here." Robin assured, only to confuse Miss M.

"He means, we're hiding in plain sight." Wally translated.

"Oh. That's much clearer." Miss Martian said, feeling more calmed down. Then, Superboy and I smelt something off.

"I smell smoke." Superboy stated.

"My cookies!" Miss M shouted in panic, as she flew to the kitchen.

We followed her, as she used her telekinesis to open the oven, lifted the tray and set it on the counter. The cookies were burnt quite badly.

"I was trying out Grannie Jones' recipe on episode 17 of- Never mind." Miss Martian explained, but calmed down.

"I bet that they would've tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Robin assured, looking at Wally, who was eating the cookies, never minding that they were burnt. I took one and sniffed it. They were in the oven 10 minutes longer than they should have.

"I have a serious metabolism." Wally explained.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian answered with a slight smile.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Kaldur said in a kind tone.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian sighed in graditude.

"We're off-duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me, Kaldur." Kaldur told Miss Martian.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mister Dark-glasses, over here. Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Wally told Miss Martian, getting a glare from Robin. Miss Martian looked at me. I lowered my head to increase the shadows over my face.

"Oh, she's very shy. And, Batman has forbidden her too." Robin answered with a reassuring smile.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." M'gann said with a smile. Superboy walked off, saying nothing.

**Miss Martian's POV.**

Superboy walked off, saying nothing.

'_Don't worry, Superboy._' I said to him through telepathy. Superboy stopped and stared at me.

'_We'll find you an Earth name too._' I smiled at him.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted angrily at me.

I looked at everyone, '_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone, on Mars, communicates telepathicly._' I explained.

Everyone, except Nightcrawler, held their heads in pain. She seemed to be un-effected. Either she has a very powerful mind, or she's telepathic too. A very powerful one...

Kaldur looked at me, "M'gann, stop!" I gasped a little.

"Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur explained to me.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy, little, psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally included.

"I didn't mean to-" "Just. Stay. Out!" Superboy told me, as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch."

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

I watched Superboy walked to the living room. I went deep into thought with a suitable name, until M'gann cut my train of thought, by face-palming herself, "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do."

M'gann flew off to the Hangar. We followed, but I stayed behind, and looked at Superboy, "Superboy, **bitte?**"

"Don't talk to me." Superboy told me.

I lowered my head a little. He's still scared of me since we first met. Superboy looked at me, then entered the hallway. I noticed and caught up with the rest to the Hangar. As we entered, there was a large, red and black egg. It was about twice the size of Martian Manhunter.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship." M'gann introduced. We entered the Hangar to take a closer look.

"Cute. Not aero-dynamic, but cute." Wally said.

I rolled my eyes a bit, "**Sie müssen meine bücher, Wally lesen.**"

Wally stared at me, confused, while Robin just smiled in humor.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." M'gann smiled at Wally.

She waved her hand at the bio-ship and it transformed into a large, space ship. She used her telekinesis to turn the ship and the door opened. M'gann walked toward the ship, then noticed we weren't following.

"Well? Are you coming?" She asked us.

We entered the ship. The main room morphed into a main bridge. A captain seat in the center, with five seats around the windows.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann told us.

We all took a seat each, and the straps automatically placed over our chests.

"Whoa." Robin gasped in slight surprise.

"Cool." Wally said with a smile. M'gann took the captain seat, since she can control it.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann requested.

The hangar doors opened, the control orbs appeared under M'gann's hands, and the ship took flight. It flew outside and did a few tricks, until it began to fly straight. I looked out the window, to watch the view.

"Incredible." Robin said with a smile.

"She sure is." Wally said love-struck.

M'gann looked at him, and he regained himself, "I mean, the ship. Which, like all ships, is a 'she.'"

"Fast with his feet. Not so much with his mouth." Robin explained to M'gann with a cheeky smile.

"Dude!" Wally snapped.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologise. Just say 'sorry.'" Kaldur said to Superboy, to try to make him feel better.

Superboy just looked straight. M'gann's smile faded.

"He'll come around." Robin assured M'gann.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." She said to him.

"You guys remember he has super-hearing, right?" Wally reminded M'gann and Robin.

"**Zumindescht ischt das er nicht angscht vor dir. Vie ich.**" I said in a sad tone, looking at my reflection in the window.

M'gann looked at me in confusion, then looked at Robin, who had a sad look.

"She said, she envies that Superboy is not scared of you." Robin translated.

I got a couple of looks from the others.

Then, Robin changed the subject, "Hey. How about showing us a little Martian Shape-shifting?"

M'gann regained her smile and stood up. Everyone looked as she morphed into a female form of Robin. She twirled and morphed into Wally, in his Kid Flash outfit.

"Is it wrong to think that I'm hot?" Wally asked in love-struck again.

Robin clapped his hands, "Impressive. But, you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

M'gann sat back down, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann answered with a smile, until Superboy spoke up, "As long as they're the only ones." M'gann's smile fell.

"Can you do that 'ghosting through walls' thing, that Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density-shifting? No. It's a very advanced technique." M'gann answered.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin chuckled, before he continued, "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally snapped, not getting the humor.

"Here's something I can do." M'gann told us, as she made the ship invisible to the human eye, "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I am sending co-ordinates." Red Tornado informed us, showing a map of Happy Harbor and the alert.

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann answered.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin sighed in slight annoyance.

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy. We should find out what caused to alert." M'gann explained.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said, as he looked to his right and saw a small tornado coming towards us.

M'gann tried to steer the ship away from the tornado, but it got caught. The tornado shook the ship violently. M'gann closed her eyes and and told the ship to follow the tornado to fly out. The ship answered and did as requested. The ship landed in the parking lot. We exit the ship. The tornado adjusted its course to destroy the power plant. Robin placed his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and teleported us into the plant.

**Aqualad's POV.**

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" I asked, as I got no answer. I looked at saw that Robin and Nightcrawler were gone. "Robin? Nightcrawler?" Robin's laugh echoed around us.

"They were just here." M'gann said in shock and confusion.

We looked and saw the windows shatter one-by-one. We ran to the commotion.

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

Our opponent, a large red and black robot with a brown scarf covering the lower half of its face, used its wind abilities, to pick up Robin and threw him into a pillar. The others joined us.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked Robin.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" Robin answered, trying to get back on his feet.

"My apologies. You may address me as 'Mister Twister.'" The robot, Twister, told the Team, as it picked up the turbulence of the wind.

Superboy tried to charge through, but Twister created a small tornado to pick up Superboy, and threw him into a wall. M'gann looked at Wally and Kaldur. Wally put on his Kid Flash goggles, and Kaldur nodded his head. M'gann nodded back, understanding. I helped Robin back up. Then, joined the attack. Wally sped towards Twister, and tried to flip-kick it in the chest. But, Twister caught him and threw him into the woods, outside the plant. M'gann and Kaldur tried to double-team, but Twister's winds blew them away. I teleported behind Twister, and placed my hand on to its back, to make sure I got a good grip. I tried to draw an invisible magic symbol, but Twister noticed and blew me into Kaldur and M'gann.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Twister explained. Robin glared at it, getting a few disks from under his hoodie.

"We're not children!" Robin shouted, as he threw his weapons.

Twister used its wind to block the bomb, but the disk attached.

"Objectively, you are." Twister told Robin, as it flicked the disk off its chest, before it exploded, "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed, once we kick your can!" Robin shouted.

M'gann aimed her hands at the air-vent, above Twister's head, and used her telekinesis to removed the hatch. Steam clouded Twister's vision for a seconds. Superboy jumped into the air, preparing to strike Twister. But, Twister used his powers to blow Superboy off and into M'gann. I teleported to a beam.

I watched Twister's movements and chanted, "**Cioclón gaoth!**"

I created a tunnel of wind and aimed it at Twister, but it redirected and blew me into the ground with a loud thud. Kaldur and Robin tried a double-team, but Twister created two small turbulence. The turbulence picked Robin and Kaldur and caused them to bump into each other.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you." Twister told the Team.

Twister flew out of the plant, as we recovered from its attacks. Everyone got up and followed Twister. Suddenly, I froze in fear, as I heard thunder as a tornado. Robin grabbed my hand and we ran to the action. M'gaan used her telekinesis to prevent Wally from hitting the floor, as the tornado vanished and the dust cleared.

"I gotcha, Wally." M'gann said, letting Wally down.

"Thanks." Wally replied as we stopped a few feet from Twister.

"I would have thought, you would've, all, learned your limitations by now." Twister stated, getting annoyed, by the tone of its voice.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister answered.

Kaldur looked at M'gann. "Read his mind. Find a weakness."

"But, I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" M'gann reminded.

"It's okay, with the bad guys." Robin told her.

M'gann placed her fingers over her forehead, trying to read Twister's mind.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" M'gann told us, until something came to her. She face-palmed herself again, "Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's in-organic. An android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado set us here!" Kaldur said. I shook my head and a little.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough, this is his test! Something to keep us busy." Robin concluded.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke!" Wally reminded, sulking. Kaldur pounded his fist. The boys walked towards Twister.

"This game, so over." Wally said, joining in.

I walked toward M'gann, "I think you need to re-check what you said."

"What makes you say that?" M'gann asked.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin told Twister.

"So, let's end this!" Kaldur included.

"Consider it ended." Twister said in a dark tone.

Twister raised its arms to the sky and used its wind abilities to create a storm. I backed away and hid behind M'gann, "That's why..."

"An impressive show. But, we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Kaldur told Twister.

The storm clapped with thunder and bolts of lightning sparked from Twister's hands.

"Uh... Can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked. M'gann looked at me with a shocked look.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Twister stated as he attacked us with lightning.

Superboy took off his ruined jacket and jumped toward Twister, but Twister attacked him with another blast of lightning. With sparks still flying from its hands, Twister flew towards us. M'gann recovered and saw it coming. My fears got the better of me, as a large shield of light surrounded us. M'gann called the Bio-ship over us, to make us invisible.

"Fine then. I won't deny that you children have power. But, playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So, stay concealed! If you confront me again, I will show no mercy!" Twister told us.

It flew off into the mountains, off to the town just on the other side. Everyone recovered and the shield disappeared.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"A large shield of light appeared, and I placed the Bio-ship between us." M'gann explained.

Superboy let his frustration out of a rock, next to him, "And that supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Kaldur defended.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin included.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally said, shrugging before continuing, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy told M'gann, walking past us, then jumping after Twister.

I looked at Robin. "You should stay with M'gann. Twister will use your fear to his advantage."

I nodded my head, as he and Wally quickly followed Superboy.

"I was just trying to be part of a team." M'gann admitted, lowering her head in shame.

Kaldur scratched his head, "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team."

Kaldur ran after the boys. M'gann and I entered the Bio-ship and flew back to Mount Justice. I could feel M'gann staring at me.

"**Venn sie etvas zu fragen haben, gehen sie vor.**" I told her.

M'gann continued to stare, but shook it off, "What did Robin mean by Twister using your fear to his advantage?"

I sighed, "I'm extremely astrophobic."

"Oh, that explains why you froze, and hid behind me." M'gann concluded with a smile.

We called Red Tornado and told him the entire incident with Twister, at the power plant. I also told Tornado about Twister's movement patterns. They were much slower when it doesn't use its wind powers.

"The Team really needs your help." M'gann begged Tornado.

"If I intervened, it will not be to help. Still. It is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my elemental abilities. An my immunity to telepathy." Tornado told us.

M'gann and I thought for a second, then she face-palmed herself with a smile, "Hello Megan."

I grinned, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

M'gann smiled, then placed her fingers over her forehead and sent a telepathic message of our plan.

After, M'gann looked at me, "Do you have any abilities that have similarities to mine and my uncle?"

I thought for a second, "Do spells count?"

M'gann smiled, morphed into Red Tornado. I jumped onto her back, as we left the ship and flew toward the town.

"You're very light for your size." M'gann joked.

"I get that a lot." I answered.

As we arrived above the boys, I jumped off M'gann's back and landed on a roof of an undamaged building.

"Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you can not." M'gann told the boys, acting like Red Tornado.

"But, we've got a plan, now." Robin told her.

"The subject is not up for debate." M'gann stated. The boys sulked, as they left the area. M'gann was a good actress.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up." Twister said, itching for a 'real fight'.

"I am here now." M'gann told Twister.

M'gann moved her right hand, I made a tornado appear beside her. She moved the tornado toward Twister. Twister dodged and created his own tornado to counter and merge. M'gann raised her hand forward, as the tornado charged toward her, disappearing as it reached her hand.

"We are evenly matched, Twister." M'gann told Twister, putting her hands behind her. I made another tornado appear behind her, picking up rocks. M'gann made the rocks fly toward Twister.

"No, Tornado. We are not!" Twister told M'gann, creating a wind shield.

It shot lightning at her. M'gann was able to dodge with her levitation, but she flew behind a boat. The lightning caused the boat to explode and the aftershock reached M'gann and knocked her out. Twister walked up to her.

"Remain still, android." Twister said, raising its hand, and USB cables came out of its fingers and attached to M'gann's head, "The re-programming won't take long."

M'gann, quickly, grabbed the cables, and looked at Twister with her head normal, "Longer than you might think."

"No..." Twister grimaced.

M'gann used her telekinesis to push Twister into an incoming tornado. The tornado threw it across a few feet, and faded, revealing Wally spinning in high speed. Superboy grabbed Twister's arm and punched it twice in the chest. With the third punch, Superboy threw Twister into the water. Kaldur attacked Twister with an anchor and transferred his electricity. The blast caused Twister to fly out of the water and lose its right arm. As it landed on the ground, M'gann used her telekinesis to rip the other arm. Robin threw two bombs and the explosion caused Twister's abilities to shut down. Twister fell to the ground. The Team walked to Twister. I used my psychokinesis to open its chest, to reveal a skinny man, in a green suit.

He fell out of the machine, "Foul. I-I call foul."

M'gann looked at me, I nodded. She used her telekinesis to pick up a large rock, and moved it over the man.

"M'gann, no!" Kaldur shouted, but M'gann dropped the rock on to the man, crushing him.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars. But, on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin told M'gann with anger in his voice.

M'gann smiled, "You said you trust me." She lifted the rock aside and revealed a crushed android. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally picked up one of the android's eyes, "Cool. Souvenir."

Kaldur smiled and placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder, "We should have had more faith in you."

M'gann smiled.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked?" Wally joked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the Team." Robin said, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. Me too." M'gann said, sounding relieved.

*Later, that night, at Mount Justice*

"It was clearly created to sabotage, or destroy you." Kaldur included, as we showed Red Tornado the android.

"Agreed." Tornado answered.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe that it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." Tornado explained. We looked at Tornado.

"But, if you're in danger..." M'gann began, but Tornado finished, "Consider this matter closed."

With that said, Tornado turned and walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They would've jumped right in, to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess, if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said.

"Dude, harsh!" Wally whispered in respect.

"And in-accurate." Tornado said, "I have a heart, carbon-steel-alloy." Tornado turned to look at us, "I, also, have excellent hearing."

Robin chuckled in embarrassment, "Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur added, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Tornado returned to walk to the back of the cave. M'gann and I watched him, then looked at the boys.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally stated with a smile.

"This Team thing..." Robin began, "Might just work out." Kaldur finished.

M'gann looked at Superboy.

Superboy thought for a second, then finally said "Sorry."

He joined the other boys. M'gann smiled, feeling relieved.

She looked at me, "Well?"

I thought for a minute. My hands reached for my hood, and I removed it from my head. M'gann gasped, but there was no fear found. She smiled and hugged me. I froze, but hugged her back.

**German - English Translator.**

**Pfui, jungs - Oi, boys.**

**Sie müssen meine bücher, Wally lesen - Wally, you really need to read my books.**

**Zumindescht ischt das er nicht angscht vor dir. Vie ich - At least he is not scared of you. Like me.**

**Venn sie etvas zu fragen haben, gehen sie vor - If you have something to say, go ahead.**


	5. Drop-Zone

Drop Zone.

**Santa Prisca.**

**June 19th.**

**00:43 ECT.**

**Narrator's POV.**

An alarm sounded from a disclosed factory, inside the rain forest of Santa Prisca. Troops, dress in red and black, circled a small group of dark clothed mercenaries Most of the men looked down, with their hands over their heads. Except one, a tall, muscular man, wearing a black tank top, biker gloves, a brown belt with a large buckle, dark blue/brown combat pants, black boots, and a lucha libre mask of black and white, with a strange output at the back.

"**Nuestro Maestro sublime proclama...**" One of the troops said, speaking in Spanish. "**Que partirá de esta instalación... Si... Uno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate singular.**" The troop finished.

The tall man walked forward, toward the walled arena, behind the troop.

"**Sólo que sea interesante.**" The man said in Spanish.

He opened the gate and entered the arena. The troop smirked. The gate closed behind the man. He looked ahead and saw another gate open from across him. A younger, skinnier man walked into the arena. The man had spiky red hair, and sideburns, wearing a blue tank top, black pants and boots. Behind the man, on the other side of the gate, was a skinny woman, that shared the same resemblance of the man. The large luchador heard something drop behind him. He looked and saw a large armband, equipped with vials of a red substance and a long, rubber tube.

He picked it up and looked at the troop, "**Devuélveme te a mi mayor arma? Por es el truco?**"

"**Ningún truco.**" The troop answered, as he explained, "**Difícilmente se pondría a prueba la destreza de su campeón... Si no estaban en su mejor.**"

The luchador equipped the weapon on to his arm, "**Quieres de mejor?**"

He connected to tube to the output, at the back of his head. The red liquid flowed and entered the luchador's systems, transforming him into a larger, more muscular man, "**Ya lo tienes!**"

The woman injected a purple substance into the young man. The effects were immediate, as the young man transformed into a large, dark green skinned, genomorph-humanoid. The young man recovered and charged at the luchador. Giving the first hit, but the luchador blocked and gave out a couple of punches. However, the punches were ineffective. The young man grabbed the luchador by the neck, and gave him a few punches, which threw him into a wall. The young man charged into the luchador again, but in enhanced speed. The impact caused the pipes, attached to the wall, to explode with steam, covering the two fighters. The young man grabbed the luchdor's head and threw him out of the steam, finished him with a flying punch in the face, knocking him unconscious. The battle was over.

"Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra." The troop, then the entier cult started chanting. A tall, pale man stood over the arena. He was smirking, on his face and in his snake-like eyes.

*Meanwhile at Gotham City*

Nightcrawler woke up with a startled gasp. She sat up and placed her hand over her forehead.

"Kobra?" She asked herself, before she calmed down and went back to sleep.

**Carribean Sea.**

**July 22nd.**

**20:08 ECT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

We were on our way to Santa Prisca, in M'gann's Bio-ship.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." M'gann informed us.

***Flashback***

"Isla Santa Prisca." Batman started explaining our mission, "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug, sold on the streets, named Venom. Inflared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in." Batman continued, as Wally was munching on a bag of potato chips.

I kept my eye on the screens.

"This is a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. This mission requires two drop-zones." Batman finished, as the screen showed us the location of the drop-zones, one close to the coastline, the other in the center of the rain forest.

"So, who's in charge?" Robin asked.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at Robin, then looked at each other.

"Work that out between you." Batman answered. Robin nodded and smiled.

***Flashback End***

I noticed Robin smiling at the memory.

"Drop Zone A in 30." M'gann told us.

Kaldur stood up, as his chair disappeared. He pressed his belt buckle and his outfit turned grey and black, "Ready."

"Putting the Bio-ship into camouflage mode." M'gann said, as the ship turned invisible.

She flew closer to the sea, as Kaldur dove into the water. I narrowed my eyes at the window, as we approached closer to Santa Prisca. I sensed Bane's aura as clear as day. I clenched my hands into tight fists, as black energy surrounded them. Everyone started to shiver around me, as the temperature of the ship dropped.

"Is it just me, or did it just get colder in here?" Wally asked.

Robin looked at me, and quickly placed a hand over my shoulder, calming me down. The energy disappeared, and the temperature returned to normal, "**Entschuldigung.**" I said in a quiet voice.

"Are you feeling okay, Night?" Robin asked.

I quietly nodded, as Kaldur's voice spoke, "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data's now on a continuous loop. Move in."

The ship flew over a clearing of the rain forest.

"Drop Zone B." M'gann identified.

We all stood up, the chairs melting into the ship beneath us. M'gann formed two cable lines in front of Robin and Wally. They connected the cables to their belts. Wally touched the symbol, on his chest, turning his outfit black and grey. I did the same, by pressing my belt buckle.

"How cool is this?" Wally sang to M'gann.

"Very impressive." M'gann answered.

She closed her eyes and morphed her uniform to look like a female version of Martian Manhunter's uniform. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"That works too." Wally flirted, then he looked at Superboy, "Hey, Supey. Not too late to try on the new stealth tech."

"No capes. No tights. No offence." Superboy replied, folding his arms.

"None taken." I answered.

"It totally works for you." M'gann said, love-struck. Superboy looked at her.

M'gann regained herself, "In that you can, totally, do good work in those clothes." M'gann gave Superboy a thumbs-up, but Superboy looked away.

M'gann put her hood over her head, going into camouflage mode. I grinned a little, but shook it off. M'gann and I were the first to exit the Bio-ship, and dropped down to Drop Zone B. Robin and Wally quickly followed. I felt tense, then pushed M'gann forward. Robin and Wally jumped aside, as Superboy dropped down, making a creator his size.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy grinned.

"And, yet, creating a seismic event might not has helped us much with the 'covert'." Robin said, recovering from Superboy's drop.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go." M'gann told Kaldur, over radio.

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." Kaldur told us.

"Roger that." Robin replied, looking for a quiet way to the factory.

He ran to his directions, the rest of us followed. The rain stopped. We kept following Robin, through a waterfall and into a jungle. During this, I pressed the Bat-a-rang pendant on a choker, Batman gave me, during our initiation. He said that Martian Manhunter made it specifically for me, a few months ago. The Bat-a-rang pendant blinked for a few seconds, until it glowed red.

Superboy and I suddenly stopped, hearing a couple of twigs snap a couple of miles away, "Did you hear that?" Superboy asked.

I grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him into the shadows of the trees.

"No. Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?" Wally answered, then asked.

"You do have great ears." M'gann said, love-struck.

"Okay, Rob. Now what?" Wally asked, before realizing that Robin and I were gone, "Man! I hate it when they do that!"

"Superboy. Kid. Switch to in-flare red. See if you're being tracked." Kaldur told Wally and Superboy.

Wally put on his goggles and put them on thermal mode. I narrowed my eyes, as my eyesight zoomed across the forest. I quickly sensed Bane's aura. I gritted my fangs as black energy surrounded my hands again.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Wally informed, as he, M'gann and Superboy hid behind a large log.

Superboy narrowed his eyes, activating his thermal vision, "Two squads. But, they'll meet each other, before they find us." Superboy included.

Suddenly, gunshots were heard. The two squads have met and were going into battle.

"No super-hearing required now." Wally stated.

"Swing wide. Steer clear." Kaldur told Wally.

"Yeah, just as soon as I find Rob and Night." Wally said, as he sped ahead.

"Kid!" I whispered/warned, until he lost his footing on the wet mud, and fell in between the squads. The squads stopped shooting, as he fell. He landed in front of Bane. I facepalmed my forehead. "So much for the 'stealthing.'" Wally and I said in unison, without noticing.

Bane's group and the other squad aimed their weapons at Wally and fired at him, as he tried his best to dodge. I teleported behind him, placed my hand on his back, and teleported him to the trees. Superboy charged toward Bane and tackled him. Bane was able to counter and placed Superboy into a submission. However, Superboy grabbed his top and threw him into a tree. Wally and I dodged the gunfire, in the trees, until Robin showed up and attacked the two goons shooting at us.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember, covert? Why didn't you follow Night and my lead, vanish into the jungle?" Robin asked.

Wally jumped down from a tree and took down an armed minion, "That's what you were doing?"

Wally delivered the last blow, before he glared at Robin, "Way to fill us in! We're not mind-readers, you know!"

M'gann used her telekinesis to push two minions into a tree, behind Wally, catching his attention, "Or, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I can only read the bad guy's minds." M'gann reminded.

An armed man ran past Robin. Robin noticed and readied his bat-a-rang, but Kaldur beat him and shocked the man unconscious. A little later, we tied both of the squads around a group of trees and we were able to analyse the outfits of one of the squads.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." Robin told us.

"I'm certain that Batman would've mentioned it, if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Kaldur suggested.

"Agreed. And, since there's clearly no love-loss between the cultists and those goons, I betting Kobra came in to toss them out." Robin figured, before concluding, "That's why normal supply lines have been cut-off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super-cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time for-" "**Diese kultischten nicht auf Fenom!**" I cut Wally off.

"Night's right. Kobra is hoarding this stuff. We don't leave." Robin told Wally in my defense, until he added in guilt, "Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Wally asked, putting emphasis on 'you'.

"This team needs a leader." Robin reminded Wally.

"And it's you! Dude, you're a 13 year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word!" Wally argued.

Robin laughed, "And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

M'gann looked at Superboy, "Don't you wanna lead?"

Superboy shook his head, "You?"

M'gann raised her hand 'no way', "After the 'Mister Twister' fiasco?"

"You did alright." Superboy smiled. M'gann smiled and blushed.

Kaldur looked at me, "You want to be the leader?"

I shook my head and looked away.

Kaldur looked confused, until I heard whispering, "**Míralos argumentar. Libérate y llevarlos mientras están distraídos!**"

"**Quiete!**" Bane's voice whispered, then continued, "**Por el momento voy a jugar. Ellos me das lo que necesito.**"

I growled lightly as the black energy came again. Kaldur placed his hand over my shoulder. I looked at him and calmed down.

"Yeah? Well, you don't have superpowers, like your sister." Wally shouted.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin pointed out.

"Tcha! You're not Batman!" Wally pointed back.

"Tcha! Closest thing we've got!" Robin shot back.

Bane started laughing. I glared at the luchador, "Something to say?"

"Such clever ninos. But, you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory, via my secret entrance." Bane offered.

M'gann went to his level, "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

M'gann's eyes glowed white, as Bane smirked, "Ah ah ah, chica. Bane is not that easy."

M'gann sighed in frustration, "He's mentally reciting football scores in Espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane told us.

Robin looked at Kaldur. Kaldur nodded. I stopped Robin from untying Bane. I walked up to the large luchador, went to his level, and placed my hand over his forehead. Black energy surrounded my hands again, but my eyes glowed white. Bane gasped in fear.

"**Que estás en de tierra hueca, Bane. No intentes nada gracioso!**" I warned, with a slight demonic undertone in my voice.

I removed my hand and retreated to the back of the group. Robin freed Bane and he lead us to a cliff, that gave us a full view of the factory.

Robin placed his hand over my shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay, sis? I've never seen you this angry."

I hugged myself in fear, but said nothing. Robin nodded, understanding. We arrived at the spot. Wally and Robin walked to the edge, to get a better look. I narrowed my eyes and saw more cultists readying a shipment of venom.

Robin saw it too, with his binoculars, "Look at all that product. A buyer is going down. But, if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-" Robin started, as Kaldur finished, "We need to identify that buyer."

"Just what I was thinking." Wally stated, lying through his teeth.

"Yeah. You're the thinker." Robin smirked in sarcasm.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Wally informed.

Bane moved a large rock aside, and revealed an abandoned mine tunnel, "Answers are this way." Bane lead us into the tunnel.

"Now, El Luchador is our leader?" Wally asked, getting a light punch in the arm from Robin, as he entered the tunnel.

Bane lead us to a high-security door. He placed his thumb on the scanner and the red light flashed green. The door opened and we entered the back of the factory. Bane opened the next door, and Robin peeked to see if the coast was clear.

All of the auras were outside, "All clear."

Robin grabbed my hand and we ran deep into the factory. I teleported us to the entrance of the computer room, Robin threw a bat-a-rang and a computer. The bat-a-rang released a smoke-screen at the cultist. As soon as the smoke cleared, Robin pushed the guy aside and began hacking the computer.

A few seconds later, Wally showed up, "Whatcha got?"

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves Venom, but..." Robin answered.

Wally pointed at the screen with a protein bar, "This one's Venom. And that one's... Whoa, the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is 3 times stronger than Venom... And permanent." Wally observed. "But, how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must, also, be Kobra supplier! Using the Cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super-formula!" Robin answered, as I narrowed my eyes at the data. Something else is pulling the strings here. Could it be...

Robin broke my train of thought, as he switched on his com-link, "Robin to Aqualad! We got..."

Robin's eyes widen, then narrowed, "Static."

"Kobra must have jammed the radio signals." I finally spoke up.

I looked at my choker, the red was still glowing. Manhunter must have planned ahead. Robin downloaded the information of the formula, until we heard gunshots. We left the office and saw Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy fighting the large group of cultists and the monster from my dream, three days ago, Mammoth. I looked around and couldn't sense Bane in the factory. The black energy returned as I gritted my fangs in anger. Robin looked ahead, and grabbed my hand. We sabotaged the helicopter, outside of the factory.

'_Everyone online?_' I heard M'gann's voice inside my head.

'_Yeah._' Superboy answered.

'_You know it, beautiful._' Wally replied.

'_Good. We need to re-group._' Kaldur thought.

'_Busy now._' Robin and I thought in unison.

"Batman must be desperate, if he sends his whelps to task me." Kobra remarked, as we left the helicopter.

"What's wrong, Kob-y? You look disconcerted." Robin joked.

Kobra narrowed his eyes, "This is beneath me. Shimmer, take them."

The girl, from my dream, dashed toward us. Robin and I were able to dodge her with ease.

'_Robin. Nightcrawler. Now!_' Kaldur said in stern tone, as Robin looked slightly to his left, then narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

As Shimmer dashed at us again, Robin threw a flash bomb. I grabbed his hand and teleported us away.

'_It's getting too difficult. We need to retreat._' I told everyone that could hear me.

Robin nodded his head and we followed the others to the secret entrance. Superboy was right behind us. He slammed the door locked, but Mammoth was able to knock it down.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Kaldur told Superboy.

Superboy punched down a couple of support beams and a large portion of the mine collapsed. Once everything calmed down, Kaldur got out a glowstick and activated it.

"How can my first mission, as leader, go so wrong?" Robin asked, disappointed in himself. I placed my hand over his shoulder in comfort.

"You and Nightcrawler do have the most experience. But, perhaps, that is exactly what has left you un-prepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are... defined. You three don't even need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear. Explised. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Kaldur told him in a calm tone.

Robin turned in anger, "Oh. So, I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" Robin sighed, and calmed himself down, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles-" "Wally, **komm schon**. You know he's the one. We all do." I cut Wally off.

"Hello Megan. It's so obvious." M'gann said with a smile.

"Could have told ya." Superboy included. We looked at Wally.

He finally shrugged his shoulders, giving up and smiled, "Okay."

Kaldur smiled, and walked to Robin, "Then I except the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Kaldur placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Kaldur finished. Robin nodded with a smile.

Kaldur removed his hand and looked at the others, "Alright. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

Robin folded his arms, "Funny. I had the same thought."

"Must have read my mind." I grinned as a joke.

Kaldur smiled, "Well done. Did you get any information, while you were there?" I nodded as Robin got the file out.

"Sportsmaster is the supplier-slash-buyer. But, it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin informed, as we ran to the exit of the mine. My anger blazed as I sensed Bane's aura getting clear.

"And neither of them have the chomps to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That takes some major nerd-age." Wally included.

"I believe the expression is-" "Tip of the iceberg." I finished Kaldur, as Bane appeared from the exit of the mine.

With his muscles bigger, an evil smile on his face, Venom ejectors around his feet and a detonator in his hand. I growled in pure rage, as the black energy flared around my hands, like flames, and my eyes glowed white.

"Hault, ninos. I'm feeling explosive." Bane told us.

We looked up and saw half a dozen of explosives on the support above us. My rage burned in my heart.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Kaldur asked.

"I want my factory back." Bane answered.

'_Kid, you'll need a running start._' Kaldur told Wally.

Wally looked at Kaldur, then backed up a little.

"So, I forced you into a situation, where you would take down my enemies, or die trying. In the matter, the Justice League will certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke clear, Santa Prisca will mine once more. Blowing up the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect." Bane finished explaining, pressing the button on the detonator. But, he realized it was not in his hands.

"With what?" Wally asked, leaning on a tree, behind Bane, holding the detonator, "This trigger thing-y?"

Bane throw a punch at Wally, but M'gann caught him and levitated him over our heads.

"Finally." Superboy grinned as he prepared to attack, "Drop him."

M'gann did what she was asked. Bane fell toward Superboy, as Superboy punched him into the tree. Luckily Wally left the tree. I picked Bane up, from his tank top, glared at him, and prepared to punch him.

"Raven, stop!" Robin called. Bane flinched, but I punched the tree, blowing a quarter of its trunk, turning grey with age.

"I warned you, no funny stuff. And you ignored it. Try that stunt again, I'll make sure I won't miss." I hissed at Bane.

The black energy vanished, my eyes stopped glowing and I let go of Bane, as he fainted from shock.

*A little later*

We returned to the factory, starting our plan of attack. Sportsmaster was about to take his leave, until Wally dashed by, knocking out some of the outer guards.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra told Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster dashed toward the helicopter. Superboy dropped by the helicopter and stared at Mammoth.

"Go again?" Superboy asked. Mammoth charged toward him, but a powerful current of water, created by Kaldur, pushed him away, "Sorry. Not the plan."

Sportsmaster fired his weapon at Superboy. Superboy took the hits and didn't fight back. The attacks had little effect on him. M'gann flew into the helicopter, and watched Superboy's fight. Sportsmaster must have known she was there, because he shot the ground, making her visible again, when she flew toward him. He grabbed her into a small headlock, and continued shooting at Superboy.

Wally dashed into another guard, and grabbed his mask, "Souvenir." He dashed off again.

Robin threw a tight-rope at Shimmer, which tangled her to collapse. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin teased Kobra.

"True." Kobra said, as he removed his cloak. "But, sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin and I got into offensive stances. "I have to warn you. You caught me on a bad day." I warned Kobra, as Robin and I charged toward him.

Robin give Kobra a flying knee, and I threw a punch to the stomach, but Kobra blocked both our attacks. Robin went for a leg-sweep, and I jumped for a round-house kick to the head. Kobra dodged both attacks again. Then we trade attacks, but Kobra caught Robin's leg and kicked him away a few feet. He stepped on my tail and threw me into Robin. Robin and I recovered and stared at Kobra.

"What's wrong, children? You look disconcerted." Kobra mocked.

I growled lowly and dashed to attack Kobra again.

"Nightcrawler, don't!" Robin called, but my anger deafened my ears.

I threw everything I knew at him, but he blocked, dodged and threw back at me. My anger grew, as the black energy returned and surrounded my hands. Kobra charged at me and threw some kicks and punches of his own. I put my arms in front of myself, in an 'x' form. Strangely the energy formed a small shield in front of me. However, it faded, as we heard an explosion above us. The helicopter was in flames and crashed into the factory, causing it to explode and burst into flames. My anger disappeared and the black energy vanished with it. However, Kobra took this opportunity to kick me down and kept me down.

"I am plagued, by mosquitoes." Kobra grimaced, glaring at me.

"Good, cause this 'mosquito' is mighty concerted over your pain." I told him, before I teleported to the Team.

"Another time then." Kobra said, as he entered the jungle. Robin followed, but lost him at the trees he walked past.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin smiled, until he walked to Kaldur and pointed at him, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin laughed at the thought. Kaldur looked a little bit unsure. I slightly smiled and placed my hand over his shoulder.

**Mount Justice.**

**July 23rd.**

**10:01 EDT.**

We returned to Mount Justice and Kaldur reported everything to Batman. Unfortunately, Batman didn't look very happy.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation, detailing your many mistakes. Until then..." Batman told everyone with a hard tone to his voice, until, "Good job." His voice was soft again. We all stared at him, shocked.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the un-foreseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads, determines character." Batman finished. Kaldur smiled at Robin. And Robin grinned, pleased with his actions.

"You are all dismissed." Batman told us. All of us were about to do our own thing, until, "Except Nightcrawler. I need to talk to you, privately." I stayed where I was. Robin gave me a look of worry, but I gave him a reassuring smile.

Once everyone left, I walked to Batman, "Is there something wrong, Batman?"

"I'm afraid there is. It seems that your abilities are becoming more powerful, and out of control. I saw what you did to Bane." Batman told me with a sad tone in his voice.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so angry, that I had to do something." I tried to explain as tears fell from my cheeks.

"I understand, Raven. That's why I'm having you take more lessons, to control you powers, with J'onn." Batman told me. I smile lightly, and wiped the tears from my eyes. Martian Manhunter was my teacher, on controlling my powers. Along with Batman, he's my idol too.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. He'll talk to you." Batman told me. I nodded and joined Robin, in the gym.

**Spanish - English Translation.**

**Nuestro Maestro sublime proclama - Our sublime Master proclaims.**

**Que partirá de esta instalación - That he will depart this facility.**

**Si - If.**

**Uno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate singular - One of you defeat his champion in single combat.**

**Sólo que sea interesante - Just make it interesting.**

**Devuélveme te a mi mayor arma - You give me back my greatest weapon.**

**Por es el truco - What is the catch.**

**Ningún truco - No catch.**

**Difícilmente se pondría a prueba la destreza de su campeón - It would hardly test his champion's prowess.**

**Si no estaban en su mejor - If you were not at your best.**

******Quieres de mejor - You want my best.**

**********Ya lo tienes - You got it.**

**************Míralos argumentar - Look at them argue. **

**************Libérate y llevarlos mientras están distraídos - Free yourself and take them while they're distracted.**

******************Quiete - Quiet.**

******************Por el momento voy a jugar - For now I play along. **

******************Ellos me das lo que necesito - They'll give me what I need.**

**********************Que estás en de tierra hueca, Bane - You're on hollow ground, Bane. **

**********************No intentes nada gracioso - Do not try anything funny.**

**********************German - English Translator.**

**************************Entschuldigung - Sorry.**

******************************Diese kultischten nicht auf Fenom - These cultists aren't on Venom.**

**********************************Komm schon - Come on.**


	6. Schooled

Schooled.

**Mount Justice.**

**August 3rd.**

**13:06 EDT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

It was a quiet day, so everyone decided to hang out in the Cave. Earlier today, Superboy took a tour around Metropolis. However, I sensed something went wrong. Robin, M'gann, and I watched Kaldur and Wally play holographic air hockey. And Wally was winning.

"Recognized, Superboy. B-04." The computer spoke, getting our attentions. Superboy walked in with a bad scowl on his face.

"Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" M'gann greeted, then asked. But, Superboy walked past us, without saying a word. The holographic table disappeared as he walked through it.

"**So fiel vut...**" I whispered to myself, but Robin heard me, because he looked at me.

"Ahem. Ready for training, everyone?" A young female adult's voice broke the tension. We looked at the zeta tubes, and Blak Canary and Martian Manhunter walked into the cave.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" M'gann greeted, running toward Manhunter and giving him a small hug.

Manhunter smiled, and placed his hand on to her shoulder, "M'gann. I was... in the neighborhood. So, I came to see how you're adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." M'gann told and reassured him. This made me narrow my eyes at them. Manhunter felt very worried, and nervous for some reason. But, he was also relieved.

"That's all I can ask." Manhunter smiled. Superboy was on his way out.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Black Canary told Superboy. Superboy turned with his arms folded. The circle glowed holographic lights, ready for our actions.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I learned from my own mentors..." Canary took off her blue jacket, but flinched a little, due to a bandage around her upper arm, near the shoulder, "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann asked in worry.

"The job." Canary casually answered, then explained, "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Oh. Right here. Yeah." Wally raised his hand, and walked toward Canary. He finished his snack, "After this, 'swish', I'll show you my moves."

I nudged Robin, "**Dies vird gut sein**." Robin gave me a nod with a small smile.

Canary wasted no time in going for a right hook. Wally blocked it, but was too slow. Canary gave him a swift leg-sweep and Wally fell on his back.

"Ow... It hurts so good." Wally said in slight pain.

Canary helped him up, "Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin raised his hand, "Oh, oh. He hit on the teacher and got surfed."

"Dude." Wally whined a bit.

I raised my hand. "He allowed you dictate the terms of the battle." I answered quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Canary smiled, "Very observant, Nightcrawler. That's-"

"Please." Superboy spoke up, making us look at him, "With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time."

Canary smirked, "Prove it."

Superboy walked in front of Canary. Both took an offensive stance. Superboy threw a hard punch at Canary, but she caught it and threw him on to his back. Robin laughed and pointed at Superboy. Kaldur noticed and nudged him. Robin covered his mouth, to stop his laughter. Superboy got up and growled at Canary.

"You're angry. Good. But, don't react. Channel that anger-" Canary was cut-off by Superboy blindly charging towards her.

He threw another hard punch, but Canary dodged by flipping over on his back, and gave him a swift leg-sweep. Superboy landed on his back again. Robin laughed again, but he suppressed it.

"That's it! I'm done!" Superboy shouted, getting himself back up, refusing Canary's help.

"Training is mandatory " Canary told him calmly. I stared at Superboy with soft eyes. His anger was blazing from his aura, and sending waves of fire. If it wasn't in his aura, the cave would've caught fire by now.

A holographic screen, with Batman's face, appeared, "Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."

Beside Batman, the screen showed an image of humanoid robot, with elf ears. It had red eyes, the crown and back of its head was of an orange color, indicating hair. Its lower body was a dark green.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents." Batman continued, as the image showed the robot holding off the League with ease. It used a number of the Leaguers abilities.

"Green Arrow called reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman finished. Everyone was in awe.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Wally asked in shock. I folded my arms, deeply thinking.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers fours hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman informed. Now, everyone was surprised.

"An android? Who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked.

"A good guess, Robin. But, Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman answered.

"The technology bares the signature of... Professor Ivo." Manhunter told us.

"Ivo? But, Ivo's dead." Kaldur said in slight shock.

"So we all thought, or hoped." Canary said, looking at Kaldur.

"**En sie denn...**" I muttered in deep thought.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks, carrying the android's parts, to two separate STARR Labs facilities in Boston and New York, for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four addition decoy trucks to create confusion. In case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into under-cover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman told us.

"Yes! Road trip!" Wally cheered with a smile.

"So, now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked, glaring at Batman.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked. Superboy fell quiet again.

Kaldur looked at his GPS, "Co-ordinates received. On our way."

Everyone made their way to the exit of the cave. I noticed Canary stopping Superboy, "When you're ready, I'll be here."

Superboy said nothing, and caught up with us.

**Litchfield Country.**

**August 3rd.**

**20:08 EDT.**

The members of the STARR Labs were loading the parts of the android into the trucks. Some of the Leaguers stayed to keep watch. The Team stayed in the bushes, ready to start the mission. Everyone had a motorcycle, and their own motorcycle suit and helmet. I felt Superboy's anger flare again, as I notice him stare at Superman. Poor boy.

"STARR Boston is go." I heard Martian Manhunter report.

"STARR Manhatten is go." Green Arrow replied.

Batman gave the signal, and the trucks made their way to the main road. Robin, Superboy and I followed the trucks to New York. While Kaldur, Wally and M'gann followed the one to Boston. The Leaguers made their leave, but Batman stopped Superman. Somehow, I sensed sympathy, but I shook it off.

After a few minutes of following the truck, the decoys drove off. And Robin began to speak up.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin asked, then included, "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

Superboy said nothing, but his emotions spoke for themselves.

"Clearly, you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" I asked, as I gave him an understanding smile. Robin always told me I should be a therapist when I grow up.

"Canary. And what business does she have, teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?" Superboy answered, then asked in anger.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, and... well... me and Nightcrawler." Robin told him.

Superboy revved his cycle and sped ahead.

"**Var es etvas, vas ich sagte?**" I asked Robin, feeling that I might have said something wrong.

"Not at all. Just that your session ended quickly." Robin joked.

I gave him a blank look and kept my eyes on the truck. I heard a sigh and then a rustle. Out of the field, robot monkeys flew and attacked the truck. They were shades of dark grey with eerie green energy glows on the joints, eyes, and core energy.

"Robin, Superboy, Nightcrawler, our truck is under attack!" Kaldur reported through our links.

"Kind of figured." Robin replied.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy grimaced in anger.

The monkeys began attacking the truck, causing it to drive off course a bit.

"Robot monkeys. Totally Ivo's tweek style." Robin chuckled.

Robin and I switched our motorcycles into battle-mode. But, Superboy refused to.

"Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode." Robin told Superboy. I sensed something coming, so I braced myself.

"No point!" Superboy shouted, as he got close to the truck, and jumped on to the top. Causing his bike to tumble and roll towards me and Robin.

"**Oder nicht!**/Or not!" Robin and I shouted, as he jumped off his bike and used his grappler to board the truck. And I teleported to the top of the truck.

Superboy took care of the monkeys on top of the truck with his strength, Robin took care of the back with weapons, and I took the sides with my psychokinesis. However, the more we destroy, more monkeys come. The monkeys blinded Superboy, and threw him off the truck. Quickly thinking, I teleported to the top of the truck and helped Robin up. We were able to hold them off, until Superboy returned with a large thud. The monkeys blew up a couple of the tires, causing the truck to wobble.

I climbed to the windshield of the front driver, "Get out!" I shouted.

I grabbed Robin's hand, and driver, as soon as he opened the door, and teleported us to to field. The truck lost balance and fell to land on its roof. Unfortunately, the monkeys grabbed the cargo and flew off, after the truck crashed. Robin got the driver out of the fields and watched the monkeys fly off. Superboy threw the truck off himself, regained his vision and jumped after the monkeys.

"SUPERBOY!" Robin and I shouted, but he didn't hear us.

"Aqualad to Robin and Nightcrawler. We lost our cargo. Did you-" Kaldur reported, then start to ask, but Robin's sigh cut him off.

"It's gone. And so is our partner." Robin answered.

Kaldur tried talking to Superboy, "Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need help! Don't WANT any!" Superboy shouted, then everything got quiet.

"Superboy?" Kaldur called, but Superboy didn't answer.

"I think he ditched his com." I informed.

"Super! Now, we can't even track him!" Wally said in full sarcasm.

"He's out of my telepathic range. If it's Prof. Ivo, if he is alive, seems two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?" M'gann informed, then suggested to us.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. The mission can still succeed, if we recover the parts before they're re-assembled." Kaldur informed M'gann.

"Oh, that's a great plan! Except for the part of us not knowing where to look!" Wally exclaimed in more sarcasm than before.

"Maybe we do." Robin spoke up. He extended a wire from his glove and connected it to the back of a destroyed monkey. He activated his holographic computer, and started de-coding.

"We would've heard, by now, if the decoy trucks have been attacked. So, did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin suggested, as he entered the last code. His computer showed a map, with two red dots conversing.

"Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal. Which means I can track them with the one we captured. Looks like both sets of parts are conversing on..." Robin smiled as he reported. Suddenly his smile fell into dismay.

I looked and was in dismay myself, "Gotham City."

"That far south? M'gann and I won't be able to reach there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on to meet you. Aqualad out." Kaldur told us. Then, the link was disconnected.

Robin and I started looking for our rides. Robin used his computer, and I whistled. Both our rides arrived, unscratched.

"Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the 'dis.'" Robin sighed in slight frustration. I nodded with him, as we changed to our hero uniforms, got onto our rides, and made our way to Gotham.

**Metropolis.**

**August 3rd.**

**21:18 EDT.**

**Batman's POV.**

After the Leaguer's part of the mission was done, I treated Clark out to Bibbo's Diner.

"Apple pie." Clark told the waiter.

"The devil's food." I told the waiter, giving him the menu. He took the menu and left.

"Something tells me that this isn't just about dessert." Clark told me. I gave him a stern look.

"The boy needs you." I told him. Referring to Superboy. After the orientation, Raven told me that Superboy and Clark were conflicting in ways that only she could sense. I promised her that I'll talk to Clark, and she'll talk to Superboy.

"No. He needs... you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Clark told me, looking out the window.

"Sorry, Clark. But, you're dead wrong." I told him. Causing him to look at me. "Look, I know he troubles you. But, he's here. You have to get over the 'how' and 'why'." Clark looked out the window again. "Trust me on this. This boy needs his father."

"I am not his father!" Clark snapped, leaving the table.

"I'll take that pie to go." He told the waiter, as he walked to the counter and paid his half. I watched Clark in sympathy. I hope Raven is right on what she's talking about. 'Cause I'm starting to see it.

**Gotham City.**

**August 3rd.**

**21:21 EDT.**

**Superboy's POV.**

I followed the monkeys to Gotham City, where a train was crossing. The monkeys entered a cart and closed the doors. Luckily, I landed on top of the cart and punched a hole, to enter. I jumped in and entered the cart. It was very dark, as I heard the monkey's laugh in front of me. I looked and a grren light shone. I saw a group of monkeys, and an old man with ginger hair, with a grey stripe on each side, and light blue eyes. He wore a green sweater vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Oh, hello." The man greeted, as he saw me.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." I asked in identity, then said.

"You're one to talk. Since when does the Big Blue Boy Scout have a brat?" He asked me.

I glared, "He doesn't!"

Ivo shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so." Then he asked, "Have you my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

The monkeys charged and attacked me. I destroyed each one with ease, but more kept coming.

Ivo sighed, "And after all the trouble I went through, finding an acronym for 'monkey'."

I destroyed the last two monkies, by smashing their heads together. I caught my breathe, until I heard a male voice speak, "Access, Captain Atom."

Suddenly, I was by a ray of energy. The force blew me into the end of the cart. I got up and looked at Ivo.

"Since Prof. Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you. Or better slay you." Ivo said, as he stepped aside to reveal the robot Batman shown, together and operational.

I stood up and braced myself, "Give me your best shot."

One of the monkies laughed, as Ivo smirked, "Please. My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?"

Out of anger, I charged at the android and threw a fury of punches. The android blocked most of them, until it missed one, which twisted its neck. But, it recovered and caught my last punch.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more." Ivo told the android.

The android gave me a powerful uppercut. I recovered, then it said, "Access, Black Canary."

The android opened its mouth and released a powerful Canary Cry. It was so loud I had to cover my ears, and the sound waves threw to the back of the cart again.

"Access, Flash." Amazo said again, as it dashed towards me and gave out its own fury of punches.

"Aw. No wonder Daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice for the old 'S Shield', are you?" Ivo chuckled.

I aimed to throw another punch, but Amazo said, "Martian Manhunter." And my fist went through it.

Amazo turned solid again, and punched me out of the cart, causing me to hit the snow-plow behind the cart.

"Access, Superman." Amazo said, as it picked me up and punched me across Gotham City, into a school.

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

Robin and I rode our way to Gotham, until we met up with Wally, in his uniform too.

"So, you changed too?" Robin asked.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civi's. Still tracking those parts?" Wally said, then asked.

"They were heading through Gotham. But, they veered." Robin answered, then he looked at his map.

"Wait... Dude! Their at my school!" Robin said in astonishment.

I gasped as a strong pull came from the back of my mind. "**Der android ischt vieder zusammen!**" I muttered.

**Superboy's POV.**

The android threw me into the trophy case. Before I could even move, the android was already throwing me into nearby lockers. I strained to stand up and saw a picture of Superman in the locker. Angry, I punched the locker and went for the android again. The android retaliated by punching me and sending me soaring into a science lab. I looked up as the android walked towards me.

"That...all you got?" I asked, but my voice was strained.

The android raised his hand to my face, "Access, Captain Atom."

The beam of energy blasted me into the gym.

Professor Ivo clapped from his spot on the bleachers.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, but this was too good to miss." He said.

I stood up and faced the android again.

"Access, Superman." The android said again.

I leapt toward the android. The android brutally attacked me, never giving me time to defend myself. Just when it was about to make the final blow, Kid Flash zoomed past and grabbed me.

"Yoink!" Kid Flash said as he grabbed me.

He set me down by Robin and Nightcrawler. Robin threw an exploding bat-a-rang toward the android.

"Martian Manhunter." The android said as the bat-a-rang flew through empty space.

"Access, Red Tornado." A tornado appeared around the android as he flew to the young heroes. All four of us quickly leapt out of the way.

The android faced Kid Flash. "Access, Captain Atom." Kid Flash raced out of the way before he could be blasted.

"Access, Black Canary." The android said as it opened its mouth and attacked Kid Flash with a Canary Cry.

"Superman." As I tried to throw a punch at the android. It caught my punch and threw me into the bleachers.

Robin thew a couple of bombs. "Martian Manhunter." As the android stretched its arms to block.

The android grabbed Kid Flash as he went in for another attack, "Superman." The android started squeezing Kid Flash, who struggled against the machine.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere towards the android. The android switched to Martian Manhunter's power to avoid it, which caused him to drop Kid Flash who quickly got out of his way. I went for another punch at the android, who flipped him into the bleachers, again.

"Hey! Over here!" Nightcrawler waved her arms trying to distract the android.

The android turned on her, "Superman." Heat vision shot out of his eyes towards her. Kid Flash quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

During this, Robin shot a bat-a-rang at the android, hoping to get him with his guard down. The bat-a-rang harmlessly bounced off.

I sat up, breathing heavily. I sighed, "Access: Black Canary."

Professor Ivo yawned, "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all just such poor copies of the originals."

I smiled slightly, "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" I leapt toward Professor Ivo.

Professor Ivo quickly scrambled out of the way.

"You wanna see me channel that anger?!" I screamed.

"Great he's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not..." Nightcrawler replied.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha." Ivo said as he scrambled to get out of Superboy's way. The monkey's lifted him up out of Superboy's way.

"Captain Atom." The android tried to blast me before I jumped out of the way.

"Anyone wanna play 'keep away?'" Robin asked. He kicked Ivo, sending him flying out of the monkey's grip.

"Ooh me!" Kid Flash dashed over to the fallen Ivo.

"Superman." The android punched the floor and sent Kid Flash flying.

Robin threw a bat-a-rang at the android, who used Martian Manhunter's ability.

"Superboy, now!" Nightcrawler called, as the android was re-materializing, I thrust my fist into the android's head. The android malfunctioned and the head exploded.

"Help me disassemble him, now!" Robin said, running for the android.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid Flash said.

"Don't take any chances." We heard a voice say.

They all turned to see Miss Martian and Aqualad enter the gym.

Miss. Martian flew to me and helped me up, "Superboy, are you all right?"

I smiled, "Fine." I turned to Robin and Nightcrawler, "Feeling the 'aster.'"

Robin smiled and Nightcrawler gave me a blank look. I guess she was trying to smile.

"Hey," Kid Flash spoke up. "Where's Ivo?"

Ivo was nowhere to be found.

**Mount Justice.**

**August 4th.**

**01:06 EDT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed in the two separate STARR labs." Kaldur explained. "Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered...other complications." Martian Manhunter said.

Everyone glanced at Superboy, who looked away sheepishly.

"Complications come with the job." Batman said. "Your ability to handle those complications has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes." Batman said, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

I looked away, deep in thought.

"Of course there is no shame in asking the League for help," Batman continued. "That's why the League exists. Because some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please," Robin spoke up. "If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled out the arrow that had saved Wally. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you." Batman said.

Green Arrow took the arrow and compared it beside his own. Both were obviously different.

"That's not your arrow..." Robin lit up. "But that means-"

"Speedy!" Wally finished.

"He's got our backs." Kaldur said.

Kid Flash grabbed the arrow. "Souvenir!"

The team missed the look Green Arrow and Batman gave each other.

Superboy went over to Black Canary and cleared his throat, she turned to him.

"I'm ready." He told her.

"Good." She answered. "Because I'm here."

Shyly, I walked up to Martian Manhunter.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked.

"Umm... When do my lessons start?" I asked in a stuttered voice.

Manhunter smiled, "Very soon. When you're ready."

I gave him a nod, then looked at Superboy. I tapped his shoulder, "Superboy, we need to talk."

**German - English Translator.**

******So fiel vut - So much anger.**

**********Dies vird gut sein - This will be good.**

**************En sie denn - Unless.**

******************Var es etvas, vas ich sagte - Was it something I said.**

**********************Oder nicht - Or not.**

**************************Der android ischt vieder zusammen - The android is back together.**


	7. Infiltrator

Infiltrator.

**Mount Justice.**

**August 8th.**

**09:58 EDT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

It was a beautiful Summer day, at the Cave. M'gann encouraged all of us to join her at the beach. Most of us were able to accept, however one couldn't. So, we got our summer wear and made our way to the beach.

"Hello Megan. We should hit the beach everyday." Megan suggested with a smile of enjoyment.

Robin's smile faded, "First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

"Poor Wally." M'gann sulked.

So, we joined Robin for the moment of silence for Wally. After that moment, everyone began to have fun. Splashing in the water, enjoying a barbeque, and playing a few games. I felt a bit left out, during the barbecue, because everyone was eating hot-dogs and burgers, while I was eating the tofu kind.

"Why don't you try a hot-dog, Nightcrawler?" M'gann encouraged, handing one to me.

I sulked, shook my head and returned eating my tofu-dog.

"She was born a vegetarian. It means that she doesn't eat meat." Robin explained.

I noticed M'gann and Kaldur sulk in sympathy. So, an idea hit me. Using my psychokinesis, I picked up a small ball of water and threw it at the back M'gann's head. She looked at me.

I crossed my arms, "Just because I can't join you, doesn't mean you should stop smiling!"

Robin smiled, realizing what I was doing, and we began having fun again. We even built a sand mountain over Superboy, who was enjoying the sun's rays.

Unfortunately, the fun had to stop. As Batman had a mission for us, and Green Arrow introduced a new team member. So, we changed into our hero uniforms and met in the training arena. Our new team member was another female. She had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, dark grey eyes, and she was wearing an outfit similar to Green Arrow. Her name was Artemis.

"Recognized, Kid Flash. B-03." The computer said, as Wally showed up, dress as a bay watcher.

"The Wall-man is here. So, let's get this party start-" Wally shouted, until he tripped and fell in front of us. The beach ball, he was carrying, fell and bounced toward the other side of the Cave.

"Ted?" Wally said, as he realized that we were in our uniforms.

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis teased with a smile.

Wally got himself back up, and asked, "Who's this?"

"Artemis. Your new team mate." Artemis introduced herself.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." Wally said back.

"Uh... She's my new protege." Green Arrow explained, with a tone that made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to your old one" Wally asked.

"Recognized, Speedy. B-06." The computer said, all of the sudden. We turned and saw Roy arrive, in a new outfit.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by 'Speedy' anymore. Call me 'Red Arrow'." Roy said as he entered the Cave.

"Roy. You look-" "Replaceable?" Roy interrupted Green Arrow.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow said.

"So, why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Roy asked.

"Yes. 'She' can." Artemis answered.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm his niece." "She's my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow answered in unison.

"Another niece?" Robin asked.

"But, she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quota on archers." Kaldur told Roy.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally assured.

"Whatever, 'Baywatch.' I'm here to stay." Artemis said with a small smile.

Roy was about to leave, until Kaldur said, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah. The reason called Dr. Serling Roquette." Roy answered.

Robin and my eyes widen in recognition. Then Robin got his holo-computer out, "Nano-robotics genius in claytronics at Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows." Roy corrected.

Robin smiled, "Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hardcore." Wally smiled, bro-fisting Robin.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. The Shadows have already forced her into creating a weapon." Roy started explaining, as he showed a hologram of a strange container with robotic bugs, "Doc calls it The Fog. Comprised with millions of microscopic robots."

Suddenly, I felt a pull at the back of my mind, then I was at Miami Beach University.

"Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone." Roy continued, as I saw a professor, with a strange helmet, activate the container and a grey fog flew into the university.

"But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows." The fog entered the computer system and the bugs absorbed information and destroyed the entire building. The fog returned to the container, and the professor uploaded the data on to another computer. The pull vanished, and I was back in the Cave. I shook my head a little.

"Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech..."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking... Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis finished for Roy.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally teased, but Artemis just gave him a smile. "Who are you!?"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Roy informed us.

"But if the Shadows know that she can do that..." Robin began.

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." Roy finished, then told us.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked.

"She's safe enough, for now." Roy answered.

"Then, let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow offered.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new 'protege'?" Roy asked.

Green Arrow was about to answer, but Batman stopped him.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission. Which means it's her's now too." Green Arrow pointed out.

"Tch. Then my job is done." Roy spat, as he made his way to the zeta-beams.

"Recognized, Speedy..." The computer started.

"That's Red Arrow, B-06. Update." Roy told the computer, before he left the Cave. Wally and Artemis slightly glared at each other, but Artemis' was more of a tease.

**Happy Harbor.**

**August 8th.**

**21:53 EDT.**

M'gann Superboy kept guard outside, whilst Robin, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and I stayed with Dr. Roquette. Kaldur, Wally, M'gann and I were in stealth mode.

'_Miss Martian, link us up. We don't want the Shadows intercepting our coms._' Kaldur told M'gann.

'_Everyone online?_' M'gann asked.

Artemis slightly clutched her head a bit, '_This is... weird._'

'_And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough! Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?_' Roquette complained, clutching her head in annoyance.

'_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_' Wally asked, munching on a protein bar.

'_Pot. Kettle. Have you met?_' Artemis asked in slight tease.

'_Hey, hey. I do not need attitude from the newbie, who drove Red Arrow from the Team!_' Wally argued.

'_That is so not on me!_' Artemis shot back.

'_Fate of the world at stake?!_' Roquette shouted.

'_She started it!_' Wally pointed, crossing his arms and pouted.

'_How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?_' Artemis suggested, leaving the room.

'_Good idea._' Kaldur answered.

I sulked a little from the argument.

'_You might cut her some slack._' Robin told Wally.

I nodded with a small smile, '_It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo._'

'_What? No! It was Speedy- I mean, Red Arrow's arrow. Right?_' Wally asked.

I shook my head at Wally.

'_Not so much._' Robin smirked.

Wally pouted, '_Well, still not giving her the satisfaction._'

'_You know I can still hear you._' Artemis reminded from toward the main hall. Wally growled in frustration.

'_I couldn't get the Justice League..._' Dr. Roquette muttered, as she pinched her nose in annoyance.

'_The virus won't be of much use, if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?_' Kaldur explained, then asked Roquette.

'_My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But, I have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate me' written in neon._' Roquette replied, then ranted a little. She really didn't want to die.

For comfort, Kaldur placed his hand over her shoulder, '_We will protect you._'

Roquette's aura calmed down and she continued typing, '_Tracking Fog now._'

The moment she thought those words, another pull came to my mind, and images of the city of Philadelphia, then a crumbled STARR Lab, and a Wayne Tech facility being attacked by the Fog flashed in my mind. The pull vanished. I trembled a little, but I shook my head to rid of the thought. Robin and I would never let that happen.

'_The Fog is at Philadelphia._' My thoughts said out loud. My thoughts caused everyone in the room to look at me.

'_How did you know without looking?_' Roquette asked me.

'_I... **Ich weiß nicht.**_' I answered honestly, sulking. Wally and Kaldur looked at me with sympathy radiating from their auras. Robin gave a look of sympathy. I calmed down a little.

'_Mmm... That boy..._' I heard Artemis think about Superboy.

'_He can hear you. We can all hear you._' M'gann reminded her.

'_Oh. I know._' Artemis replied. I shook my head.

'_Miss Martian. Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Re-configure the Bio-ship, so that Robin and Superboy can pursuit._' Kaldur told M'gann.

Robin put his hand over my shoulder. I looked at him. He looked worried.

I gave him a reassuring smile, '**_Ich verde in ordnung sein._**'

Robin nodded.

'_Ready._' M'gann told us.

Robin and Superboy made their way to the Bio-ship, and flew toward Philadelphia. I stayed with Kaldur, as Wally walked out of the classroom.

'_You embarrassed Superboy!_' M'gann snapped at Artemis.

'_Didn't hear him say that._' Artemis said with a smile.

'_Must you challenge everyone?_' M'gann asked.

'_Where I come from, that's how you survive._' Artemis answered. This made me narrow my eyes in thought. Those words sound very familiar.

It was quiet, too quiet, until I sensed a new aura in the building. I heard a swift sound of metal, and jumped in. Taking a shuriken that was aimed for Dr. Roquette. Roquette and Aqualad looked at me.

"Doctor, get down!" I told her, but she just stared at me.

Two more shuriken were thrown, but Kaldur saw them coming. He pushed Roquette aside and took the weapons from his forearms. From the door, a young woman, with black, messy hair, wearing a black assassin uniform, under a dark green kimono top and a Cheshire Cat mask, came in with sais in her hands.

"That had to hurt." The assassin said with a playful tone in her voice.

"Atlantian skin is quite dense." Kaldur told her, as he removed the shuriken and got his water-bearers to create swords.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous." The assassin, Cheshire, told Kaldur, as they blocked and exchanged blows. I did my best to keep Dr. Roquette behind me.

'_M'gann, Kid, Artemis. We're under attack in the computer lab._' Kaldur reported to the others.

'_On our way._' Artemis told us.

Kaldur and Cheshire continued their fight, however Cheshire threw Kaldur to the floor. She threw a sai at Roquette's face, but Kaldur defected it, and I moved her head slightly, making it miss her by an inch.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" Cheshire stated, then asked, as Kaldur got back up and continued the battle.

"Jellyfish toxin. I'm largely immune." Kaldur glared, until Cheshire tripped him on to his back.

"Largely. And what about your friend?" Cheshire said, then looked at me.

As the toxin took affect, more images of destruction and betrayal invaded my mind. Making my trembling worse. I shook my head and regained my composure and got into a defensive position. The toxin vanished.

"Accelerated healing factor. **Zum Nachschlagen.**" I glared.

Cheshire glared back, then aimed to throw another sai at me and Roquette. But, an arrow knocked it out of her hand. She turned and saw Artemis aiming another arrow at her.

"Don't move..." Artemis hissed. She walked closer, and Kaldur got back up.

"This gig's getting interesting." Cheshire smirked, as she got a flexible dagger out.

Artemis fired a group of arrows, but Cheshire blocked all of them. Wally and M'gann arrived and joined me in protecting Dr. Roquette. Cheshire noticed.

"Maybe a little too interesting." Cheshire got a smoke bomb.

She deflected another arrow from Artemis and threw the bomb. Wally tried to grab her, but missed and fell into Artemis. He backed away in disgust. The smoke cleared, Cheshire was gone.

"Gone." Wally stated.

"She's getting away. You're letting her get away!" Dr. Roquette shouted. Kaldur just gave her a look.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How did that Shadow get in?" Wally blamed Artemis, who just glared at him.

"That's not really fair. I was outside too." M'gann defended.

"Outside, being distracted by her!" Wally pointed out, then smiled, "Besides, I can't be mad at you."

'_You gave me mouth-to-mouth._' Wally thought, forgetting our mental link.

'_We heard that!_' We told him in unison.

"Dang it!" Wally cursed, walking out of the group.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle. And I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." M'gann comforted Artemis, placing her hand over her shoulder.

Artemis just stared at M'gann.

"Focus everyone. The Shadows will be back." Kaldur told us, until he got a call from Robin and Superboy. I switched on my com to listen.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target. STARR Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog designated it. This is bad. STARR Labs is cutting-edge science. And now, their secrets are in the hands of the enemy." Robin informed us.

My eyes widen in shock, as I trembled in realization, clutching my head.

"Nightcrawler... You saw this happen, didn't you?" I heard Robin ask me.

"**J-Ja...**" I squeaked.

It was quiet until Robin asked, "What's our next move?"

"Re-scan for that Fog. Find it." Kaldur told Roquette, then he told us, "We're moving the doctor."

*Later, elsewhere*

We moved the doctor to a closed cafe. Kaldur planned a diversion to catch the Shadows off guard for a bit. M'gann morphed into an exact duplicate of Roquette, and set our plan into the Harbor's church. As M'gann played her part, Artemis, Wally and I played our part as protecting her. However, Wally and Artemis couldn't stop glaring at each other.

'_Stop it. Both of you!_' Kaldur and I told them.

Wally and Artemis looked outside, '_What?_'

'_I can hear you glaring._' Kaldur told them.

I paced back and forth from the door to Wally. Images of Wayne Tech and the Bat Cave being infiltrated by the Fog continue to taunt me. Cheshire's eyes taunted me too. Something about them felt very familiar, just like Artemis'.

"Something on your mind?" I heard Wally ask me, as I paced by him the 4th time.

I couldn't answer him, due to my train of thought being stuck on the track. Suddenly, an assassin, in a full-body dark purple suit and mask, with a black spider emblem, kicked the door open and entered the church. Wally aimed for a leg-sweep, but the assassin jumped on to the ceiling and shot a red web from his wrist. Wally dodged and threw a garbage can at him. But, the assassin dropped down from the ceiling and charged towards Wally, going to hand-to-hand combat. Artemis aimed her arrow at the assassin, until another assassin arrived, from behind us.

He was a tall, buff guy, wearing a dark green jacket, a bandaged stomach, dark blue combat pant, black leather shoes and a large, iron hook for his right hand. Artemis fired her arrows at the man, but he dodged by ducking behind the chairs.

"Don't stop working." Artemis told 'Roquette'.

She returned to the computer and resumed her 'research'. I heard a window open and saw Cheshire with a crossbow. She aimed at 'Roquette's' head.

'_Above you!_' I warned, as Cheshire fired the weapon. A chair floated above 'Roquette's' head and blocked the attack.

"The Martian's here! It's now or never!" Cheshire told the assassins.

The spider assassin dodged an attack from Wally, and used another web to throw the floating chair out of the way. Cheshire jumped in front of 'Roquette' and Artemis drew her attention to Cheshire. However, the hooked assassin attack her with his hook, attached to a chain. 'Roquette' tried to make a run for it, but Cheshire kicked her in the back and readied a sai in her hand. 'Roquette' turned her head and smiled, turning her skin green and her eyes amber.

"We've been duped." Cheshire shouted.

'Roquette' floated into the air, and morphed back into M'gann.

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette." M'gann told Cheshire.

"Never is such a long time. Pursuing target. Keep them busy!" Cheshire said, then told the assassins. She ran out of the church.

Artemis recovered from her attack and saw Cheshire leave.

"Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down!" Artemis told us.

"You are so not the boss of me!" Wally spat.

"Just do it!" Artemis shouted back, as she ran.

The spider assassin attacked Wally from behind and the hooked assassin continued to launch his hook toward M'gann, who kept dodging. During all this, I felt a strong pull at the back of my mind. I turned and looked at the computer. It felt like it was calling my name. I walked over to it and placed my hands over the screen. After that, everything around me just went black.

**Miss Martian's POV.**

As I dodged the hooked Assassin's attacks and Wally was battling the spider assassin, I noticed Nightcrawler walking to the computer and placing her hands on the screen. A strange marking on her back glowed in light blue. It was in the shape of a... scarab. Then her eyes glowed light blue, and she mumbled something, but I couldn't hear her. Then, the screen turned red.

I looked at Wally, '_Kid Flash. We need to end this now!_' I told Wally.

'_It's like you've read my mind, beautiful._' Wally said to me, until he got caught by the spider assassin.

He spun in great speed, causing the spider to fly towards him and Wally gave him a kick into the chair, knocking him out. The hooked assassin threw his hook at me again, but I used my telekinesis to deflect the attack back at his head and knocked him out.

"Woohoo! I got mine." I cheered.

"Great." Wally praised, until he remembered that he was tied up, "A little help?"

I helped Wally out of the web and I remembered Nightcrawler. I ran towards her and realized that her eyes and the computer were turning more red.

"**Ich lasse dich nicht nimm mich!**" She muttered, as the scarab glowed red and other marks glowed around her body.

"Nightcrawler, snap out- Ow!" I tried to say, touching her shoulder, but a shock of electricity stopped me. After a few seconds, the red glow vanished, as well as the marks, and Nightcrawler and the computer returned to normal.

Nightcrawler was about to collapse, but I caught her. "**Vas ischt passiert?**" I heard her muttered, as she placed her hand over her forehead.

I smiled and we tied the assassins up. After, we made our way to the cafe, where Artemis was standing outside, sulking, and Kaldur was just at the door, being helped by Dr. Roquette.

"She... She got away." Artemis said.

"Oh, from you? Big surprise! Notice? We've got ours." Wally remarked with sarcasm, as I showed the other assassins.

Then he looked down and saw the leader's mask, "Cool. Souvenir." He picked it up.

"Her mask? Did you see her- Her face?" Kaldur asked, as he got the darts out of his chest.

"It was dark." Artemis answered quickly.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog. And Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you." Kaldur said. Nightcrawler's eyes widen, when he spoke about Robin and Superboy.

Artemis turned to look at us.

"Welcome to the Team." Kaldur smiled.

Artemis returned the smile and shook hands with him.

"I've always wanted a sister, here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars. But trust me, it's not the same." I said, and joked, placing my hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"I wouldn't know. But, thanks." Artemis smiled.

I nudged Wally to speak.

"Yeah. Welcome." Wally said in a deadpan tone.

Artemis looked at Nightcrawler, who stayed behind us.

"She's very shy. She'll warm up to you." I explained what Robin explained to me.

**Gotham City.**

**August 9th.**

**01:16 EDT.**

**Artemis' POV.**

I left the Cave and entered the alley, in Gotham City. I heard something behind me and I aimed my arrow at it.

"Step into the light, now!" I told the figure in the shadows.

The figure stepped into the light. It was Red Arrow.

"Nice move." I lowered my bow. "Almost made m believe you're Green Arrow's niece. But, we both know you're not."

I said nothing.

"Still. I'm sure that GA and Bats have a good reason for lying. So, your cover is safe. But I warn you, do not hurt my friends." Red Arrow warned me. Then he walked away.

**German - English Translator.**

******Ich weiß nicht - I don't know.**

**********Ich verde in ordnung sein - I'll be fine.**

**************Zum Nachschlagen - Look it up.**

**************Ja - Yes/Yeah.**

******************Ich lasse dich nicht nimm mich - I will not let you take me.**

**********************Vas ischt passiert - What happened.**


	8. Denial

Denial.

**Mount Justice.**

**August 19th.**

**19:39 EDT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

It was a quiet day today, in the Cave. Batman and Robin were back at Gotham City, fighting crime. Robin said it was better, if I stayed at the Cave. Make some new friends and try to not always depend on him and Batman. Can't say I blame him. Sometimes loyalty becomes too clingy.

"Initiate combat training. 3... 2... 1." The computer said, as Kaldur and Superboy charged at each other. Both of them exchanged attacks and dodged, being able to match each other.

"Kaldur's nice. Don't you think?" Artemis asked M'gann. "Handsome, commanding... You should totally ask him out." She suggested with a smile.

"He's like a big brother to me. But, you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." M'gann said to Artemis, turning to Wally, who was eating a burrito.

"You are so full of passion, and he's so full of... Uh..." M'gann lost her words a little.

"It?" Artemis finished. Both girl started to laugh in humor. I tried to smile, to join in, but my face stayed blank.

"**Mädchen...**" I muttered in a sulk. I felt M'gann's soft look, as her aura felt a soft blue.

Superboy and Kaldur locked up and Superboy tripped Kaldur off balance and threw him over his back.

"Fail. Aqualad." The computer said.

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy said, dusting his hands with a smile.

Red Tornado arrived, from the ceiling, as the training ended. Wally sped to him, "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado answered.

"Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo in Gotham. But, you're heading somewhere, right? Hot day, or a missione?" Wally explained, then pushed a bit.

"If we can be of help." Kaldur said.

Red Tornado activated the computer and showed stats of an old man, looking in his mid-60's, wearing a dark grey tuxedo, and a cane with a golden handle. I tilted my head, he looked very familiar.

"This is Kent Nelson. A friend. He is 106 years old." Tornado introduced.

"The guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charted member of the Justice Society. The pre-curser to your mentors' Justice League." Tornado said, as Kent's image switched to a younger man, wearing a golden helmet, that covered his entire face, except his eyes, a gold cape, a blue and gold uniform with gold gloves and boots. My eyes widen in shock and recognition.

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate." Kaldur said in realization, voicing my thoughts.

"More like 'Doctor Fake'. The guy knows a little advance science and 'Dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Wally whispered to Artemis. I raised an eyebrow. Wally doesn't believe in the mystic arts?

"Kent may simply be on one of his... walkabouts. But, he is the care-taker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the Doctor's mystic might. And it is un-wise to leave such power un-guarded." Tornado told us.

"He's like the great sorcerer of priests and priestesses of Mars. I'd be honored to help find him." M'gann said in admiration.

Wally quickly raised his arm, "Me too. So honored, I could barely stand it. Magic rocks." Artemis and I crossed our arms at him.

Red Tornado gave us a golden key with strange engravings, "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Kaldur took the key. Wally smiled at M'gann, "What are the chances? We both so admire the mystic arts."

**Salem.**

**August 19th.**

**20:22 EDT.**

The Bio-ship flew us over to Salem, where the Tower of Fate was located.

"So, Wally. When did you first realize that your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I... I don't like to brag. But, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Wally answered. His aura flared in a darker color, indicating that he was lying. I rolled my eyes.

"We've reached Tornado's co-ordinates. But..." M'gann stated, but drew a blank, as we saw the location was empty.

"There's nothing there." Superboy finished for her.

"Take us down." Kaldur told M'gann, as she told the Bio-ship to land, staying in camouflage mode.

As we ran out of the Bio-ship, Kaldur looked at Wally, "Scan the entire area. See if you could find anything."

Wally sped around. As I stared at the open grass field, I felt something call, causing my tail to twitch a tiny bit. This didn't go un-noticed from Kaldur.

"Do you sense something, Nightcrawler?" Kaldur asked, breaking my train of thought.

I looked at him and nodded.

Wally returned, "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So, what do you think? Adaptive mirco-optical electronics, combined with phase-shifting?" Artemis asked.

"Absolutely..." Wally started, then noticed M'gann next to him, "Not. Clearly mystical powers are at work here."

Kaldur got the key, Tornado gave us, and examined it, "A test of faith. Stand behind me."

Kaldur walked ahead and inserted the key into an invisible keyhole. A large tower appeared, and the door opened. We entered the tower and the door closed, vanishing into thin air. As we entered the tower, I felt a strong surge of magical energy flow through me.

"Uhhh... Where'd the door go?" Superboy asked. An image of Mr. Nelson appeared in front of us.

"Greetings. You have entered with a Key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." Nelson told us.

Wally smiled, as he looked at M'gann, "We are true believers. Here to find Doctor Fate."

Nelson frowned, then vanished. Suddenly, the ground gave out, causing us to fall into a lava pit. M'gann caught Wally. Artemis fired a grappler and caught Kaldur. Superboy slid down the pit, trying to get a grip. And I teleported to a wall and started slipping a bit. I saw Superboy get his feet into the lava and his boots were melted.

"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." I heard Superboy say, growling a bit.

I noticed that M'gann was having trouble trying to stay in flight. She was slowly descending.

"Having trouble... maintaining altitude." M'gann said, in between gasps. "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally said with a smile.

"Wally!" Artemis and I snapped.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death. I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally shouted.

I wiped a bit of sweat from my forehead, "**Diese fell ischt mort. Virt zu varm...**"

Kaldur did the same, "My physiology, M'gann and Nightcrawler's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly."

Then a thought came to M'gann, as she facepalmed herself, "Hello Megan. We never truly... answered the question." She shouted upward, "Red Tornado sent us. To see if Mr. Nelson... and the helmet... were safe."

After she answered, a metallic panel covered the lava below us. All of us landed on the floor.

"This platform. It should be red hot. But, it is cool to the touch." Kaldur said, as he felt the platform with his hands.

Wally helped M'gann up, as she was still weak from the lava's heat, "Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you."

"Enough!" Artemis shouted, pushing Wally away from M'gann, "Your little 'Impress Megan at all costs' game nearly got us got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?" Wally asked.

"When you lied to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a 'true believer'!" Artemis answered with anger in her tone.

M'gann looked at Wally with a sad and hurt look, "Wally, you don't believe?"

"Fine! Fine. I lied about believing in magic. But, magic is the real lie. A major low." Wally admitted.

"Wally. I studied for a year, at the conservatory of sorcery, at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bears." Kaldur told Wally.

"And I use spells and incantations, due to the books of sorcery in the Bat Cave's library. Against Twister, I used wind and tracker magic." I explained.

"Dude, have you ever heard of bio-electricity? You used your psychokinesis and empathy, Night. Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today, it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally explained.

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis said.

"That's science. I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained with science." Wally answered.

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur said, as he reached for a handle, on the platform.

"Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally exclaimed.

Kaldur opened the door. No lava was below us. But snow and a cool breeze.

"It's snow." M'gann smiled.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally, teasing a smile.

We jumped through the door and found ourselves in a place, similar to the Rocky Mountains. The door vanished behind Wally, and we all stared at him.

"Well?"Artemis asked.

"Ever heard the string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally answered.

Artemis growled in annoyance. Then M'gann noticed something, "What is that?"

M'gann pointed to a cane, Mr. Nelson's cane, floating in mid-air, on its own.

"Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally answered in a sarcastic tone in his voice, and a 'I'm not amused' look on his face.

Artemis and Wally picked up the cane, "I got it." They said in unison.

The cane glowed in a golden aura, "I can't let go." Then, the cane lifted them into the air and vanished.

As we began to wonder what just happened, the call came again. I looked ahead and saw the Helmet of Fate, floating in mid-air, looking at me.

"**Ich sehe den Helm!**" I said, as I ran to it. As soon as I grabbed the Helmet, it vanished in my hands and surrounded my body with a golden aura. Next thing I knew, I was in a stair maze with Artemis and Wally. Ahead of us were three men and a cat.

One of them of Nelson, with his hands tied up.

The second man was Abra Kadabra, a taller, muscular man, with long dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail. He wore a white, buttoned shirt, black pants and black boots, and wand in his hand.

The third caught my attention. He was a slim, pale skinned boy, with black hair, in the style that looked like horns, piercing red eyes, and wore a black tuxedo. Something about him made my blood run cold as ice.

Upon the boy's shoulders was a cat. A ginger tabby, with dark brown stripes, red eyes and had a demonic feel to it. Just like the boy.

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally shouted, as we recovered and looked at them.

"Well, would you look at that?" Nelson smiled, then his cane and body glowed in a golden aura, and flew toward us.

As he grabbed his cane, the rope around his wrists vanished.

"In here." Nelson told us, as an elevator appeared behind us. We entered the elevator, of course the door closed before the boy could attack us with red energy.

It was quiet, as it ascended. "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way." Nelson said, to break the silence.

"No duh." Wally said, but got nudged by Artemis.

"I'm Artemis. 'Miss Manners' here is Wally." Artemis introduced.

Nelson looked at me. "Name's Nightcrawler, sir." I introduced shyly.

"Well, Artemis and Nightcrawler. We're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Nelson told us.

"Abra Kadabra? Tcha! Flash proved that he used futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz." Wally said. I rolled my eyes.

"Right you are." Nelson said with a smile.

"He is?"Artemis asked, as Wally crossed his arms and smirked.

"Abra is a charolette. But, Klarion the Witch Boy, the kid with the cat? He's an actual Lord of Chaos." Nelson started explaining. My eyes widen with shock.

"The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order, like Doctor Fate." He finished.

"Right. You're a Lord of Order." Wally said in a 'I don't believe you' tone.

"Oh no, not me. I'm just an old coat Fate used to put on. Until, my wife, Inza, convinced me there could be more to life." Nelson said, as he got his pocket-watch out and opened it.

"Ah, she was a real pistol that Inza." I heard him say in a soft tone.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." I said with sympathy.

"Anywho, Klarion's after the Helmet. If he gets his sticky little mits on it, he'll turn this planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium " Nelson explained, until the elevator told us that we have arrived.

The doors opened to reveal a stair maze room, with a large gold bell in the center. We approached the bell. A door opened above us and Kaldur, Superboy and M'gann came through it. Artemis ran to help her friends out.

"Friends of yours?" Nelson asked, until I gasped.

I pushed Nelson down, as a beam of electrical energy passed us. We looked at saw it was Abra and Klarion.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asked, as he helped Nelson to the bell.

Nelson hit the bell with his cane and the bell glowed golden. We walked into the bell and were teleported to the top of the tower, where the Helmet was. Nelson reached for the Helmet, but was hit by a black of red energy. Klarion was here.

"Mr. Nelson!" Wally and I exclaimed, as we caught Nelson, before he fell. He clutched his chest, and we looked at Klarion. My anger flared into ablaze.

"**Haben sie keine manieren?!**" I shouted at Klarion, as he readied another attack.

Nelson chanted a spell, as his cane glowed again. A large bubble of light encased Wally, myself and Nelson, before Klarion's attack could hit them.

"NOOOO!" Klarion shouted.

"Not so bad for a 'Doctor Fake', eh kid?" Nelson asked Wally, until he collapsed. Luckily Wally caught him.

"The bubble will give just enough time, to do what you need to do." Nelson told Wally, pointing to the Helmet. His voice was weak and his aura was fading.

"I have no idea what I need to do." Wally said.

"Have faith... in what you can't explain. Believe... in what you can no longer... deny." Nelson told him in his last breathe, dropping his pocket-watch. His aura vanished.

Wally tried CPR on Nelson, as Klarion attacked the bubble with energy orbs, "I want that Helmet. And I want it now!"

My anger reached its limit, and I walked out of the bubble, "Hey! **Teufel schvächlink!**" I shouted at Klarion, catching his attention.

"You want the Helmet? You'll have to take it over my dead body!" I hissed.

Klarion smirked, and fired a blast of red energy at me.

"**Dóiteáin fearg, caitheadh air síos!**" I chanted, as I fired my own blast of energy. Both our attacks blocked each other. The aftershock blew us back a few feet.

"You think you can defend the Helmet? I'll admit you're extremely gifted in the mystic arts. But, you're not as powerful as me!" Klarion told me, until he noticed Wally about to put the Helmet on.

"Hey, dumb kid! If you put that on, you'll may never take it off!" Klarion warned Wally, as used energy claws to rip the bubble apart.

"Wally!" I called, as Klarion fired a powerful blast of energy at Wally. Luckily, Wally put the Helmet on and was able to save himself. His aura transformed, and he wore the same outfit as... Wally became Doctor Fate.

"Nabu..." I whispered in recognition.

Fate looked at me, then placed a shield in front of us, against Klarion's attacks.

"Give it up, Nabu! Order went out style in the twentieth century!" Klarion said to Fate.

"This battle is pointless. You sought to take the Helmet, before it gained a host. But you are too late." Fate told Klarion. I heard Wally's voice merged under his own.

"Shut it, you old fart!" Klarion shouted, as he raised two pillars from the tower and tried to crush Fate with them.

Fate broke himself out. "Brat!" He said as he fired an energy attack at Klarion.

Klarion disappeared in a small flock of birds. Fate cancelled his attack. I sensed Klarion reappearing behind us.

"Fate, watch out!" I called, as I jumped into the air, and took Klarion's attack.

My scream of pain caught Fate's attention. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Stupid demon girl!" Klarion said, as he stood above me.

I felt my anger burn, as the black energy from before returned. "**Scread de eagla!**" I fired a blast of the black energy. Which hit Klarion on the chest, causing him to step back.

I got back up and dusted myself off. I felt Fate's stare, as if he was wondering how I was able to recover so quickly. I looked at him and pointed to my nose.

Klarion conjured a snake-like attack at us, but we narrowly dodged. Then Fate activated a shield, to protect us from it coming back. Klarion attacked us from behind.

Klarion fired bullets of energy at us. "**Chosaint ar!**" I conjured a shield to protect me and Fate. However, it disappeared after the last hit.

Fate took flight and dodged Klarion's 'dragon breathe' and beams of energy. However, he hit by a third beam, and landed with a thud.

"You're out of practice, Nabu. And that pathetic host body, zero infinity for the mystic arts." Klarion gloated, as he created a small storm.

I froze in fear of the thunder and lightning. My blood ran cold, and I couldn't move. Lightning hit us, but I felt Fate place a shield over us.

"Young one, awaken. Do not let fear take hold." I heard Fate say to me. His words snapped me out of my frozen state, and I nodded to him.

"Oohh. Rainbow power." Klarion teased. Then the cat meowed. I narrowed my eyes at the cat.

"I am paying attention, you stupid cat." Klarion told the cat. The cat meowed again.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm winning." He said.

Fate took hold of my hand and his broach glowed, cancelling Klarion's attack with an explosion.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order, or Chaos, to maintain a presence upon the physical plane." Fate reminded Klarion.

Klarion roared in frustration. His and the cat's aura blazed into inferno, and he fired attacks at me and Fate. Fate took flight to dodge the attacks.

"I am bound to the Helmet, and use a human host." Fate explained, as he fired an attack at Klarion.

Klarion protected himself with a shield of earth.

"But that is not your way." Fate said.

"You're babbling, Nabu!" Klarion said, as he readied another attack.

"Am I? Young one!" Fate asked, then told me.

"**Bhíoma de croíbhriste!**" I shouted, firing a beam of light.

Klarion activated a shield, but I didn't aim for him, I aimed for the cat. Direct hit!

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted in despair. Then he looked at me and Fate, "I can't believe you would asult a defenseless pussy cat!"

"We three know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy." Fate started, while I finished, "Without your familiar, you have no anchor on this reality."

Klarion's body flashed a few times, before he was solid again.

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" Klarion called Fate.

Fate fired another attack.

"Oh, carp!" Klarion uttered, as he teleported to the cat, and picked it up.

"We're outta here." Klarion left the tower in a hurry.

After a few seconds. Fate looked at me, "You did well, Young one."

"It's Nightcrawler, Doctor Fate. But, I must ask, for you to remove the Helmet. My friend is not the type for magic." I said in a polite tone.

Fate went deep into thought for a few minutes. Then, he removed the Helmet, returning Wally to normal. Wally walked over to Nelson's body, and placed his pocket-watch into his hand.

Out of relief and instinct, I threw my arms around, Wally.

"Hey. Easy, Night. You're still stronger than you look." Wally said in laughter.

Tears ran down my face, as I was happy to have my friend back.

**Mount Justice.**

**August 20th.**

**03:48 EDT.**

I was on my way, to my room, in the Cave, until I heard Wally speaking to Artemis.

"Souvenir." Wally answered with smirk.

"Geek!" Artemis growled, then stormed past me.

I entered the trophy room and saw Wally stare at the Helmet of Fate. I joined him.

"Did Mr. Nelson say anything, before you took the Helmet off?" I asked.

"He said to find my own spitfire. One that doesn't let you get away with anything. Whatever that means." Wally answered.

**German - English Translator.**

******Mädchen - Girls.**

**********Diese fell ischt mort - This fur is murder. **

**********Virt zu varm - Getting too warm.**

**************Ich sehe den Helm - I see the Helmet.**

******************Haben sie keine manieren - Have you no manners.**

**********************Teufel schvächlink - Devil wimp.**


	9. Downtime

Downtime.

**Gotham City.**

**August 27th.**

**06:17 EDT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

Batman sent us on a combat mission, at Gotham. Clayface escaped Arkam, and was on a rampage. Kaldur has tried to devise a plan, but most of them blow up in our faces. So it was only Kaldur left. Kaldur tried fighting it himself, but Clayface had the advantage, by throwing him into the door of the warehouse.

As Clayface got ready to finish Kaldur up, Batman intervened. He threw a couple of explosives to dis-armed Clayface, and fired a taser gun, rendering him unconscious.

**Mount Justice.**

**August 27th.**

**07:58 EDT.**

We returned to the cave, Batman looked at us, "I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home? I am home." Superboy said.

Robin, Kaldur and I stopped infront of Batman.

"Just Aqualad." Batman said.

Robin looked at Kaldur, Kaldur looked at him. Then Robin grabbed my hand and walked to the shower room. I sensed a bit of anger in his aura. I put my hand over his shoulder.

"**Ich bin sicher er hat einen guten grund.**" I assured. Robin still said nothing. I can't blame him. Batman talking to Aqualad was a tiny bit unusual. I stopped at the hallway and looked at Batman and Kaldur.

"I am sorry you had to intervene." Kaldur apologized. "I know the Team performed poorly-"

"The Team performed adequately. The problem was you." Batman cut Kaldur off, "You're their leader, and your head wasn't in the game."

"No! You're..." Kaldur sighed in defeat, "Correct." I felt sympathy for Kaldur.

"Of late, I am not convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years, it had filled my every thought. But, now that I'm here, my dreams are all in Atlantis." Kaldur admitted.

"Atlantis, or someone you left behind?" Batman asked. "You can split your time between the surface and the sea. But, not your mind. Either you're here, one hundred percent, or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur. And make it soon." Batman told Kaldur.

After taking a shower and making our way home, I accidentally bumped into Kaldur. I removed the towel from my head, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Kaldur. Is something wrong?" I apologized, then asked him.

"Batman allowed me to bring a friend to accompanied me to Atlantis. You're very clever with inventions. Do you think you can build something that could help you breath underwater?" Kaldur explained, then asked me.

I smiled at him with my eyes, "I have just the thing."

**Poseidonis.**

**August 27th.**

**13:00 UTC-2.**

"Recognized. Aqualad, B-02. Nightcrawler, B-01.5." The computer said as Kaldur and I arrived at Atlantis. I was wearing one of my inventions (The blue version of the red leotard of her uniform, with a futuristic oxygen mask. **A/N: The same as in my Teen Titans story in 'Deep Six'**). Kaldur and I swam forward to meet Aquaman.

"_**Greetings Kaldur'ahm.**_" Aquaman greeted in his native tongue.

"_**King Orin.**_" Kaldur saluted with full respect. Aquaman looked at me.

"Nightcrawler. It's a surprise seeing you here." He said to me.

I rubbed the back of my head a little, "_**Kaldur asked me to accompany him during this trip. Please, do not think of me as a burden.**_" I told him in Atlantean.

"_**Perfect use of our language. Please, come.**_" Aquaman praised and swam down the hallway. Kaldur and I followed.

"_**The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight.**_" Aquaman told Kaldur, then asked, "_**You will attend?**_"

"_**Your Majesty... There is someone... Special... I had hoped to see tonight-**_" Kaldur tried to explain.

"_**You may invite a friend.**_" Aquaman said with a smile.

"_**Thank you, My King.**_" Kaldur thanked with a smile.

"_**Until tonight.**_" Aquaman said, as he swam one way, and Kaldur and I swam the other.

We swam around Atlantis, in search of one of Kaldur's friends. I have to say, the city was breath-taking. The colorful corals and architecture. The ocean based theme of the city. And the soothing aura. We swam through the Conservatory of Sorcery, and I noticed Atlanteans practicing magic.

I saw an Atlantean, with amphibious adaptions, conjure a water snake to swim around him. He had green skin, red eyes, webbed ears, claws and feet, and dark green fins on his head. He wore black shorts and a black pouch around his left ankle.

And a brown-haired mermaid conjure another spell, with a light purple flash.

"Did it work? I can't tell if it worked." The mermaid asked in full English. I looked at Kaldur.

"Go ahead and make some friends." Kaldur told me with a smile.

I nodded and swam toward the two Atlanteans.

"Uh... That was a translation spell. Correct?" I asked the mermaid.

The Atlanteans gasped in startle, then looked at me. The boy gave me a fascinated look, while the mermaid looked at me in suspicion.

"I-I did not mean t-to startle y-you. I a-am a f-friend of Kaldur'ahm." I tried to tell them.

The mermaid swam to me with a hard stare, "How do you know Kaldur'ahm? I've never seen you around Atlantis before."

"I-I am not f-from Atlantis. I-I am from u-up there." I explained, pointing up.

"You came from the surface world? Wow." The Atlantean boy said with a smile.

"I thought your people looked more like our King." The mermaid said, as she examined me. "What is with the demon look?"

"I was born looking like this. I know I look strange. But-" I teleported behind the boy, "There are amazing benefits."

"Neptune's Beard. My name is La'gaan. The mermaid is Lori." The boy, La'gaan, introduced himself and his friend.

"My name is Nightcrawler. It is nice to meet you both." I introduced myself and said.

"As for your question, earlier. Yes, it was. Did it work?" Lori answered, then asked.

I nodded my head. "How do you know Atlantean Sorcery, if you are not Atlanean?" Lori asked.

"We have libraries on your culture. And I have been practicing your sorcery for a while." I answered.

"Show us." La'gaan dared.

I gave him a look, then closed my eyes in concentration. I was about to conjure a spell, but Kaldur stopped me.

"Nightcrawler. I'd like you to come and meet some of my good friends." He told me.

I looked at La'gaan and Lori. They hung their heads.

"I'll show you when I'm free." I assured them. They smiled and resumed their studies.

I swam with Kaldur to the roof of a temple. "I see you have made a couple of friends. Are you liking Atlantis so far?" Kaldur smiled.

"Ja. The ocean world is nothing like I have imagined. It is too... Beautiful." I answered.

We arrived at the roof, where two Atlanteans were using hydrokinetic magic in combat, and their teacher was talking to them.

"Kaldur'ahm. It is so good to see you." The teacher said with a warm smile. She had long, red hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and was wearing a green outfit with a golden head-dress.

The two students turned and saw us. One was female and the other was male. The female had short ginger hair, icy blue eyes, and wore a yellow tank top, yellow shorts and a light blue sarong-like cloth.

The male had chin-length black hair, with a portion tied in a ponytail, purple eyes, and was wearing a swimsuit, with no sleeves, and the leggings reached above his knees.

"Kaldur!" The girl shouted in joy.

Kaldur swam to the teacher and saluted to her, "Apologies, My Queen. I did not mean to interrupt."

My eyes widen in slight shock. The teacher was Queen Mera. Wife of Aquaman.

"It is well. I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?" Queen Mera said, then asked with a smile.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kaldur answered.

Queen Mera looked at me. I bowed in respect. She gave a nod with a friendly smile.

"We shall talk then." She said, then swam away.

The two Atlanteans swam to Kaldur. "You look well, Kaldur." The female hugged Kaldur.

"Yes. Surface life agrees with you." The male smiled.

"You speak as if I have been gone for years. But, it has only been-" Kaldur started.

"Two months." The duo finished for him.

"That long? Then I must make up for lost time." Kaldur said, then looked at the female, "Tula. Would you accompany me to dinner, tonight, at the Palace?"

The female, Tula, looked at her friend with a sad look.

"I wish I could invite you as well." Kaldur told the male, placing his hand over his shoulder.

"I made that choice long ago." The male replied.

"We have another class. But, I will see you tonight." Tula said, swimming away.

"Were those Tula and Garth?" I asked Kaldur.

"Yes. Will you be joining us tonight?" Kaldur answered, then asked me.

I sulked, "The King did not ask for me to attend. But, I promised La'gaan and Lori that I would show them a spell I learnt."

"I encourage you to come." Kaldur assured with a smile. I nodded with acceptance to his offer.

"If you do not mind. I have a promise to keep." I told him, as I swam off to find La'gaan and Lori.

I was able to find them, at the Conservatory, and I was able to get to know them a bit better. La'gaan always dreamed about going to the surface world. And Lori was happy in Atlantis. I promised La'gaan that we will be able to show him life upon the surface. But, he had to wait for the moment of truth. They told me to never mind about the spell promise. As the day went on, images started flashing in my mind.

The Team was in a desert, in the middle of the night. A large metallic sphere, that had an aura clear as day. And an alien-like man, wearing a hood, looked at me and said, in a sinister voice, "Psimon says forget." Then everyone began holding their heads in pain and then a white flash.

"**Keine! Fergessen sie bitte nicht!**" I shouted, as the images vanished and La'gaan and Lori were staring at me.

"Is everything alright, Nightcrawler?" La'gaan asked, with concern in his eyes and aura.

I rubbed my temples and shook my head a little, "**Ja.** I am alright. Just a headache." I started sensing evil auras in the city, destroying the soothing aura.

Then, I sensed Kaldur swimming towards Lori, La'gaan and I. "Nightcrawler. The dinner has arrived." He told me.

I nodded, then looked at my new friends, "I will see you later." Then I followed Kaldur to the Palace.

Tula was waiting for us at the entrance. She gasped at the sight of me. "Who is this demon, Kaldur? I have never seen it before." She asked.

"This is a friend, from the surface world. Nightcrawler, this is Tula." Kaldur introduced us.

I extended my hand to her, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tula."

Tula shook my hand with a smile, "Likewise, Nightcrawler." Then we entered the Palace.

We met Aquaman, Queen Mera, and another Atlantean, with dark hair and eyes. My guess that he was Prince Orm. Kaldur introduced me to everyone, and they welcomed me with warm smiles. As the dinner continued, Prince Orm was explaining about what they found in the Science Facility. A giant starfish, frozen in ice, and yet it was still alive for some reason.

Kaldur turned to Tula, "I am considering rejoining you in the Conservatory." Tula looked unsure.

"You realize you left your studies some time ago. Your sorcery skills have not kept a pace. You will no longer be in Tula's class, or Garth's." Queen Mera reminded Kaldur.

"Perhaps I will require a tutor?" Kaldur asked, looking at Tula again. Tula said nothing, but continued eating. Her smile faded.

Aquaman looked at me, "You realize you did not have to join us, Nightcrawler."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Kaldur i-insisted I c-come. And I w-would love t-to see the P-Palace." I told him shyly. He and Queen Mera gave me a kind smile, which caused me to look away.

Then, they stood up. "We have an announcement." Aquaman told everyone.

"I am with child." Queen Mera announced. Everyone was overjoyed.

"That is wonderful!" Tula said, hugging Queen Mera.

"Congratulations. An heir to the throne at last." Kaldur said with a smile. Prince Orm stood up.

"Apologies, Prince Orm. I did not mean-" Kaldur apologized, but Prince Orm stopped him.

"No fear, Kaldur. No one can be more thrilled of this news than I." Prince Orm said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, brother. Thanks to you all." Aquaman thanked, then kissed Queen Mera.

"Superman to Aquaman. League emergency at the Tokyo Bay. Rendezvous at the Watchtower." Superman's voice spoke from Aquaman's belt.

Aquaman touched his belt buckle, and it glowed, "Acknowledged." Then the communication was finished.

"It seems I must take my leave." Aquaman said to Queen Mera, who sulked a little. He looked at Kaldur, "Swim with me."

Then he and Kaldur swam off. Everyone's smile faded. Tula looked at me, "So, you are from the surface world?" She asked me.

I nodded my head then asked, "Is there something you are not telling Kaldur?" Her smile faded and sulked.

"No fear, Tula. I will not tell him. But, you need to. At your own time." I assured her. Her smile returned.

"You are very wise for someone of your age." Queen Mera smiled.

"I get that quite a lot." I replied. Kaldur returned and dinner was over.

I swam off to look at more of the sights of Atlantis. The rest was just as beautiful as the Conservatory and the Palace. As I swam around, I saw La'gaan, on his own, practicing his water snake technique. The spell was very hard to master. Until I felt a pull at the back of my mind.

"**La'gaan, schauen!**" I shouted, as explosions attacked the entire city. I teleported La'gaan away from a crumbling building, that would've crushed him.

Masked Atlanteans in black fired laser guns at us. Strange markings glowed on La'gaan's arms, as his upper body inflated like a puffer-fish. He picked up large rocks and threw them at the attackers, while I used my psychokinesis to manipulate the water to push them away from us.

'**Raven, go to the Palace and help the 'Queen Mera'. This attack is a planned surprise ambush.**' A calm, motherly voice told me, inside my head. I nodded in understanding

"La'gaan. We need to get to the Palace. This ambush was thought out to keep us away from the Queen." I told La'gaan.

He looked at me, "You do not need to tell me twice." As he threw another rock at the black Atlanteans, and returned to his normal form.

We swam to the Palace, to find Queen Mera protecting herself and Prince Orm with a glowing purple manta ray. As a large group of the black Atlanteans attacked. I saw Tula throw an orb of Atlantean magic at the group. It made a large explosion, and the shockwave caused the group to fly back. Kaldur and Tula took care of the squad on the right. La'gaan and I took the left. And Queen Mera and Prince Orm took the front.

"This attack was precision planned. The annitial explosions lured the patrols into ambush." Kaldur calculated.

"Must have read my mind, Kaldur." I told him.

We started using the environment around us to our advantage. Tula blasted the pillars to crush a portion of the incoming group. Kaldur did the same with a water-whip. And Queen Mera launched the ray to the front. Tula conjured a water-tunnel and threw the squad, and some rocks to the other squads.

"Tula!" We heard Garth call from behind Tula. He was swimming towards her, unaware of the goon behind him.

"Garth, look out!" Tula shouted, as she swam toward Garth and took a lazer hit for him.

"No!" Garth shouted in worry.

"Tula!" Kaldur shouted in dismay, as he noticed what just happened.

"Tula!" I shouted in worry, as La'gaan and I joined Garth and Kaldur. I checked Tula's vital signs.

"Breathing is normal. Pulse is still strong." I assured.

More of the squads kept coming and fired their lasers at us. But, Queen Mera summoned a large, purple octopus to protect us and attack the squad.

"Surface communications are down. We can not reach King Orin. Summon more troops to the Palace." Prince Orm told us.

"The Palace was not the only target. I witnessed explosions in Sectors 1, 2, 3 and 5." Garth told us.

"Nothing in Sector 4?" Kaldur asked. Kaldur and I swam above the site, to see the Science Facility un-touched. "Explosions all over the city, except where the Science Center is located."

"Where your Giant Sea Star is secured." I said, as I narrowed my eyes.

"Then, it is all a diversion. But, with the King away, I must protect the Queen and the Heir." Prince Orm said with a serious look.

"I need no protection. Go!" Queen Mera told him.

"No, Mera. If you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me." He told her.

"The Prince is right, My Queen. This battle is mine." Kaldur said.

"And mine." Garth added. Kaldur and I looked at him.

"Your place is with Tula." Kaldur said in a quiet voice. Then he swam to the Science Center.

I quickly followed him, but a scaly hand grabbed my own and stopped me. I looked and saw La'gaan holding my hand.

"I am coming with you." He told me.

"No, La'gaan. It will be too dangerous. You will get hurt." I warned him.

"So could you. Besides, what kind of friend leaves others behind?" La'gaan reminded me with a smile.

Something inside me felt warm. I tried to smile back at him, but no luck. So, I hugged him for a few seconds. After, I took his hand and swam to the Science Center. I felt Garth following us. We arrived to the Center as Kaldur opened the door. He put his hand on to his water-bearer, ready to attack, until he turned and saw us.

"You should be with Tula." Kaldur said to Garth.

"The Queen watches over Tula. And sent me after you." Garth told Kaldur.

Kaldur gave him a quiet nod, then entered the Science Center. Garth, La'gaan and I followed him. We swam through the hallways, making our way to the Giant Sea Star. I sensed evil auras heading our way. So, I grabbed Kaldur's hand and took him into the shadows.

"You have a plan?" Garth asked, until he realized we weren't with him. "Kaldur?"

The goons in black arrived, and aimed their lasers at Garth and La'gaan. Until Kaldur and I knocked them out. Garth and La'gaan stared at us, amazed.

"I, too, had my studies." Kaldur told Garth.

So, we took the uniforms as disguises. And made our way to the Giant Sea Star. Kaldur and Garth examined the Star's cables. I looked up and saw a large metallic manta, firing a laser at the dome, melting the glass. The leader was wearing a manta-like helmet with red eyes.

"Impressive, is it not? Aqualad?" Black Manta asked Kaldur.

Kaldur fired his laser at him, but Black Manta dodged and shot lasers from his eyes. The shockwave threw us a good ten feet. Kaldur removed his helmet and blocked the next attack with his water-bearers. Then, he used a water-whip to grab a minion and threw it in front of him, taking the next hit. La'gaan and I removed our helmets. Garth was struggling with his.

"Such a waste. You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman? Our schools of others willing to die for their king." Black Manta said, then looked at Garth, "This fool for example."

Garth was able to get his helmet off. Manta fired his lasers at him, but Kaldur used whip to get him out of the way before they hit him. We hid behind a large pillar, as the minions fired more lasers at us.

"Garth. Get your head in the game." Kaldur told Garth, then he swam off into battle.

La'gaan went into his 'puffer mode' and attacked head on. I swam above and use my psychokinesis to throw the minions into walls.

"I summon the Power of The Tempest!" I heard Garth chant, as he fired a powerful water hurricane.

I noticed the laser melted the dome enough to take the Sea Star. La'gaan was struggling to keep up with the minions, as one was sneaking behind him.

"**La'gaan, schauen!**" I shouted, as I tried to use my psychokinesis to push the minion away.

But, sonic energy waves flew out of my hands and attacked the minion, throwing him into another wall (**A/N: Like Blue, Green and Black Beetle's sonic cannon**). I looked at my hands in shock, but then regained my self, and helped La'gaan. A long, black cable reached to the Sea Star. Garth and Kaldur were busy, in battle with Black Manta. Manta fired a rocket from his shoulder, stunning Garth and Kaldur.

Another minion prepared to fire his lazer. "Forget them! Get the job done." Black Manta told him. The minion swam to the top of the iceberg.

Garth tried to take the other minions down, as Kaldur went into battle with Black Manta. I noticed the minion attach the cable.

"Garth! The cable." Kaldur shouted, as he noticed too.

Garth looked, as the iceberg was being lifted. He fired an electric attack and destroyed the cable. The iceberg crashed into the stand, breaking the ice, and releasing one of the Giant Sea Star's legs. It twitched a bit. Black Manta swam to the Star, but Kaldur stopped him with two water whips. He tried shocking him, but it had no effect, as Manta broke free.

"If I can't have it, no one can!" Manta shouted, then he fired his lasers at the stand.

It created a huge explosion. "Nightcrawler, get down!" I heard a voice shout, as I felt something jump on top of me, as the explosion expanded.

Once everything calmed down, the object let me go. I turned and saw it was La'gaan, in his 'puffer mode'. He returned to normal and smiled. I gave him a nodd, and looked across, to see an ice shield dissolving away. Garth and Kaldur were behind it. We looked up and saw the black Manta sub leave the city.

**Poseidonis.**

**September 3rd.**

**21:08 UCT-2.**

Everything in Atlantis were re-built and returned to normal, however the Science Center was in ruins, beyond repair. Aquaman returned, and we gave him the report of what happened.

"Our city was heavily damaged. And many Atlanteans were injured. But, it could have been for worse." Aquaman said, as he comforted Queen Mera.

"I am grateful to you all." He thanked.

"This contains all that survived." Prince Orm said, as he showed Aquaman a small container with what was left of the Giant Sea Star. "It is already regenerating. The creature requires further research. But, with the dome compromised and the Science Center in ruins, we can not safely secure or study it here, in Atlantis."

Prince Orm looked at me and Kaldur. "Perhaps the surface world can do better." He finished.

"I am sure they will be eager to try." Aquaman said, then turned his attention to Kaldur, "Kaldur?"

Kaldur saluted to Aquaman, "Call me, Aqualad, My King." Aquaman smiled.

*A little later*

It was time to say good-bye to everyone.

"I hope you will come and visit soon." Lori said with a sad smile. I nodded in a promise.

I looked at La'gaan, "You sure you are going to stay a little longer?"

He nodded, "I am not ready yet. Plus, I have my studies to complete."

I nodded in understanding, and hugged them for a few seconds. Then I made my way to the Zeta-tube, waiting for Kaldur.

"Kaldur... I... We... That is..." Tula tried to say, but couldn't find the words. So, Kaldur placed his hands on her shoulder, and Garth's.

"I wish you both nothing but the best." He told them. Tula hugged him for a few seconds, then he entered the tube.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened, if I had stayed behind and you would have become Aqualad?" Kaldur asked Garth.

"Never." Garth answered.

Kaldur smiled, "No. Neither have I."

"Recognised. Aqualad, B-02. Nightcrawler, B-01.5." The computer said, as the tubes activated and took us to Mount Justice. Where Batman and the Team were waiting.

"Made your decision?" Batman asked Kaldur.

"The decision is made. I am here, one hundred percent." Kaldur answered.

"Just in time for your next mission." Batman said, as the rest of the Team arrived.

Batman began explaining our mission. I had a feeling something bad will happen, so I hope it won't happen, or that I am wrong.

**German - English Translator.**

******Ich bin sicher er hat einen guten grund - I'm sure he has a good reason.**

**********Keine - No.**

**********Fergessen sie bitte nicht - Please don't forget.**

**********Ja - Yes/Yeah.**

**************La'gaan, schauen - La'gaan, watch out.**


	10. Bereft

Bereft.

**Bialya.**

**September 4th.**

**00:16 EEST.**

**Miss Martian's POV.**

I woke up with a throbing pain in my head. I placed my hand over my head, '**Katchhhhaa, s'nomoth...**' Then I looked around. I was in a large desert, but it doesn't feel familiar. '**K'azzar M'gann? N'da M'arzz...**' I thought, as I looked up and saw one, silver moon, '**Ah'lunzz…**' I picked up a handfull of sand. It was white too, '**S'sess b'rakahzz…**' I took a deep breath and something new entered my lungs. '**Hw'asheta!**' I gasped in surprise.

I hit my head, "Hello, Megan. I'm on Earth." I stood up and began walking. Then, a thought came to me, 'But, how did I get to Earth?' I looked at me outfit and noticed I was wearing an outfit, similar to Uncle J'onn's, 'Why am I wearing this costume?' The throbing pain came again, I put my hand over my head again, 'And why does my head hurt so much?'

I tripped over something and I rolled to the foot of the hill. 'Is this a dream?' I wondered, as I recovered. Then, in a large cloud of sand, a boy appeared, with an angry look of his face.

He had short, black hair, light blue eyes, slight tanned skin, and... looked like a younger version of Superman. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the 'S' shield imprinted on the front, dark blue combat pant, and black boots. I looked at the symbol.

"Wait. I-I've seen that symbol. Are you... Superman?" I said, then asked the boy.

He looked at the shirt, and roared, ripping the shirt. He lunged at me, but I rolled out of the way. He lunged at me again, I took flight to get away. The boy leaped to attack me again. I used my telekinesis to push him back, but something appeared in front of me and pushed the boy back. The shockwave caused me and the boy to fall to the ground.

What appeared was, what looked like, a demon-like creature. From what I could see from the moonlight, was that it had black hair, darker than the boy's, three-fingered hands, and was wearing a black spendex, with a dark leotard, gloves, boots and a golden belt. A long, barbed, prehensile tail twitched behind it.

The boy leapt away in fear and anger. The demon looked at me with glowing, light blue eyes. Fear got the better me, as I screamed and backed away from it. It disappeared in a small cloud of sulfur and brimstone. I hugged my knees, 'Not a dream. A nightmare.'

**September 4th.**

**12:02 EEST.**

**Robin's POV.**

I wondered around the desert with a throbbing pain in my head. As I reached an area to stop and think, I heard a vechile driving towards the area. I hid behind the rock, as a truck with a group of troops past me.

"Those were Bialyan Republican Army uniforms." I noticed, then got my pocket computer out, "But, what are Bialyans doing in Bialya? Okay. Better question; What am I doing in Bialya?" I noticed the date and time, September 4th. "In September? What happened to March?" I reached for my com-link, "Better radio Batman." Then a memory hit me.

***Flashback***

"Maintain radio silence at all times." Batman said.

***Flashback End***

"Or not." I said, putting my hand down again. I jumped down from my hiding spot, and noticed a piece of black and red cloth on another rock. I picked it up and stared at it. The red was in the shape of the 'S' shield, like Superman's symbol. That's all I could pick up. Nightcrawler would be better... "Wait." My eyes widen in shock, "Raven! Where is she?"

**Artemis' POV.**

"Hey. Beautiful. Wake up." I heard a boy say. I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I found that I was in an empty shack, and saw a 15 year old boy, in black and grey outfit. He had spiky ginger hair and green eyes. He smiled at me. I backed away from him, and grabbed my bow.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys." The boy said in a calm tone, then pointed to himself, "You know, Kid Flash."

"Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black." I told him.

Kid Flash looked at his outfit and had an unsure look on his face, "A little unclear on that myself. What about you? A Green Arrow fixation?"

I looked at my outfit. I was wearing something similar to Green Arrow. "Who put me in this?!" I asked.

"Wow. I'm not touching that with a 10 foot-" He was about to finish, but he started again, "So, you know how to use that bow?"

I calmed down a bit, "Yeah. My dad taught me." Then something hit me, "Dad! He must've done this! Another one of his stupid tests." I looked at the bow.

"What kind of test?" Kid Flash ask me.

I looked at him, "He, probably, wants me to kill you."

The boy stared at me, then we heard something coming toward us. Kid Flash grabbed my hand and we ran out of the shack. A large missle hit the shack, causing a large explosion. The backlash caught us and threw us forward a bit. Kid Flash and I recovered, as soon as the smoke cleared. We saw a truck and two tanks with Bialyan Republican Army troops, coming towards us. We got up and started running again.

I got an arrow and fired it at the truck. The explosion threw the truck into the air, flying past me and Kid Flash and landed up-side down. I aimed another arrow at the tanks, and fired. But, Kid Flash picked me up and ran away in great speed, before a missile nearly hit me.

"Sorry. They've got bigger arrows." Kid Flash said, as he dodged the missile impacts.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"Hey, I told you. Good guy. Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh. And what's this about you killing me?" Kid Flash told, then asked me with a smile.

**Miss Martian's POV.**

I flew across the desert with a large smile on my face. 'I'm actually on Earth. I wanted this for so long. Even if it's not exactly like TV.' I thought with joy, until another thought hit me, 'But, why can't I remember how I got here?'

I stopped and started meditating, 'Concentrate. Remember...' I opened my eyes and a memory came to me.

***Flashback***

The boy ripping his shirt and lunged at me. Then, the demon pushing him back.

The boy was standing in front of a strange machine. "Good idea. Go." A voice said, then the boy looked at me, "Be careful."

I was holding a tray of cookies. The boy grabbed one from the tray. "Careful, Superboy. They're hot." I warned him. Another boy, in yellow and red, sped past Superboy and took the cookie.

"Not as hot as you, babe." He said and ate the cookie. Superboy took another.

"Thanks, Wally. That's... uh... sweet." I said with slight confusion in my voice.

"Not as sweet as you, sugar." Wally said with a smile.

"Oh, grow up." A girl with blonde hair, wearing an outfit similar to Green Arrow, said, hitting Wally over the head. She took a cookie herself. Another boy was there too. He was slightly shorter than the rest. With black hair, like the demon, and wore a mask over his eyes. I recognized him as Robin.

Everyone looked up, as a voice spoke, "Team, report to the mission room."

***Flashback End***

I woke from my trance, and smiled, "I'm on a team! I have friends. And a 'Superboy' who might be... I need to find him! Them!"

I activated my telepathy, '_Hello? Uh... Team?_' I got no response.

'Maybe they're just out of my range.' I thought, as I flew across the desert, trying to find my friends.

**Artemis' POV.**

Kid Flash ran across the desert for a while, until he started running out of energy. He put the me down, as he caught his breathe.

"Sorry. Running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while." Kid Flash apologised to me. He checked his wrist container, and found no protein bar.

"Been out here for 24 hours. Or my cupboards wouldn't be bare." He explained.

Suddenly, something landed between me and Kid Flash. The sand and dust cleared, we saw a 16 year old boy, with black hair, light blue eyes, and wearing dark blue combat pants and black army boots. He roared and threw Kid Flash into the large rock behind us. The boy charged at me, but I back-flipped away and fired a few arrows at him. But, none of them had any effect on him. He lunged at me, but I rolled out of the way. He roared in frustration, as missile hit him.

The explosion almost caught me, until something pushed me away. I recovered and watched the boy leap toward the incoming tanks, and started destroying them. I looked next to myself, and saw a demon-like creature, with black hair, darker than the feral boy's, light blue eyes, slightly darker than the boy's, blue fur, a long, barbed, prehensile tail and pointed ears. It wore a black spendex, a dark grey leotard, slightly dark grey gloves over its three-fingered hands, dark grey boots, and a golden belt.

Fear got the best of me, as I screamed at the demon. It flinched, back away from me with a sad look and disappeared in a poof of sulfur and brimstone. I recovered from my fear and watched the feral boy destroy the tanks.

"Who's side is he on?" I asked.

"Wanna stick around and find out?" Kid Flash asked me.

He picked me up and ran further into the desert. As he ran, he tripped on something, and we rolled to the foot of a hill. We recovered, as two plane-shaped shadows flew over us. We got up, and the planes flew back to us to fire their weapons.

"Get down!" Kid Flash told me, and we ducked into the sand. The planes missed us.

I aimed an arrow at one of the planes, but a female voice broke my concentration, '_Don't worry. I'm almost there._' My arrow just dove into the sand.

I looked at Kid Flash, "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" I asked.

"Girls are always on my mind. But, they're not usually talking." Kid Flash answered.

We looked and saw something fly behind the planes. It clapped its hands together, and the planes crashed into each other. The figure landed in front of us.

It was a 16 year old girl, with green skin, amber eyes, and ginger hair. She was wearing a female version of Martian Manhunter's uniform.

"Well, J'onn. The costume looks familiar. But, I'm not sure the new bod screams 'Manhunter'." Kid Flash told the female Martian.

"You know my uncle J'onn?" the girl asked, then she shrugged, "Hello Megan! Of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally." Then she looked at me, "And you're Artemis."

"Wait, wait. Martian Manhunter is your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Kid Flash asked the Martian girl.

I looked at him, "Your name is really 'Wally'?" I asked. He groaned a little, hanging his head.

"It's okay. We're teammates. Friends. I made you cookies." The girl tried to explain.

"You know her?" I asked Wally.

"I swear, Beautiful. Never seen her before in my life. At least, not that I-" Wally explained, until the girl sighed.

"You've both lost your memories too." she said with a sad look. Then she looked over to a large cloud of smoke. Then she looked at us again, "Come on. I'll fill you in, as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help." Then she walked off.

I followed, as Wally shrugged his shoulders, "Of course. Robin and Super-what-now?" Then he followed us.

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

From behind a sand-hill, I watched the Bialyan Army try to bind Superboy, but they were struggling due to his super-strength. So, the alien-like man, from my visions, showed up.

"You must control his mind." A troop told him.

"Doesn't seem to be much mind, in there, left to control. But..." The man said, then waved his hand, "Be still."

Superboy stared at the man, then he collapsed. The army troops picked him up and took him to a truck. The man looked around, before entering the truck and drove off. I activated my GPS marker, in my left glove, and stayed with Kaldur, who was out-cold. Images of my friends haunted my mind. Superboy, M'gann and Artemis showed fear as soon as they saw me. I hugged my knees in sadness and confusion.

*Later, that night*

**Robin's POV.**

I marched across the desert, following a GPS signal on my pocket computer. "Wish I can remember why I put a GPS marker here." I wondered to myself, as I found a strange apparatus in the middle of nowhere. I quickly took cover, but realized that nothing happened. "Huh. Guessing that's why."

I got out of my hiding spot and approached the machine. Until a group of Bialyan Army troops rose from the sand and aimed their guns at me.

"**Sahibit il galala tureadahoo hayan!**" One of the troops shouted.

I dropped a bomb, to create a large smoke-screen, and started taking the group down, one-by-one. I was able to dis-arm a few and knock a couple out, until the smoke-screen faded and the troop screamed again, "**Kifaya! Idrab nar!**"

They fired their weapons at me. I stayed away from their line of fire, until a blur of black, grey and red sped past them, taking their weapons. The blur stopped. I recognized it was KF. He and I took down some more of the troops.

I turned to attack two that were behind me, but an invisible force threw them back. I looked above me and saw a Martian girl, wearing a uniform, like Martian Manhunter's.

KF threw a troop into two more troops, and one was on the run. An arrow flew towards him and tied him up. We looked across and saw a girl with long, blonde hair and was wearing an outfit similar to Green Arrow.

"KF! Man, it's good to see a familiar face." I greeted Kid Flash with a smile.

"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?" KF smiled, then asked.

"6 months. Let's hog-tie these creeps and compare notes." I proposed.

After a long explanation some things were starting to make a bit of sense. The Martian's name was M'gann, or Miss Martian. And the archer was Artemis. And we were all teammates.

"So, we're a team?" I asked.

"The four of us and Superboy." M'gaan said.

"Then this must be his." I said, as I showed her the cloth I found.

M'gaan took the cloth, "Yes. Did you see him?"

"I think we did." Artemis answered.

"Feral Boy? Some teammate. He attacked us." Wally said.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are." Artemis shouted.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him." I explained.

"How do you know we don't work for MY mentor?" Wally asked, jabbing his finger on to his symbol. His outfit turned yellow and red. He noticed and pressed it again, his uniform turned grey and black again. "This is so cool." He smiled.

The rest of us tried, but it only worked for Wally.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis said with a scowl, then she looked at Wally, "Quit touching yourself!" Then she calmed down a little, "We need our memories back."

I began wondering, until Wally, Artemis and I were inside a dark void, with images of of things I don't remember.

"I've brought you into my mind, to share what I've remembered so far." A glowing figure, in front of us, said. The figure stopped glowing and revealed to be M'gann.

"But, I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine." She explained.

"You want to prow into our private thoughts?" Artemis asked, folding her arms.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-" M'gann tried to explain, but I understood.

"You need to hack our mind to grab what happened to us. Got it. Go." I told her.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Wally said with a smile.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" I added, then the question came up.

Wally walked up to Artemis and held her hand. "Last six months only. And only what you need." She told M'gann.

M'gann nodded and used her telepathy to get into our memories.

**Robin's Flashback.**

_"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site. What landed there." Batman told the Team. "Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee." He began explaining, as an image of an Arabic woman appeared, "And not a member of the League's UN Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times." Batman finished._

_A white flash came, and I was in the desert, at night, with a pair of binoculars._

_"You'll land in Qurac, on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot-zone." Batman's voice said._

_"All clear." I told everyone, as Superboy unloaded the apparatus from the Bio-ship. Raven followed him._

**Kid Flash's Flashback.**

_"The Bialyan's control sight." Artemis said, as she, Robin, and I saw a tent, being heavily guarded._

_A white flash changed the scene to Superboy carrying the apparatus._

_'__**Set up here.**__' A voice said, as Superboy put the machine down and activated it._

**Artemis' Flashback.**

_"We'll be up and running in no time." Robin said, as he typed some codes into the machine. The blue demon sat beside him._

_'Jackpot! This place is lousing with zeta-beam radiation." Wally said._

_"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent." Robin informed us._

_"I'll check it out in camouflage mode." M'gann volunteered._

_"Good idea. Go." The voice said._

**Miss Martian's Flashback.**

_"Be careful." Superboy said to me._

_"And maintain telepathic contact." An Atlantean boy told me._

_"I will, Aqualad." I said._

***Flashback Ends***

**Miss Martian's POV.**

We gasped in shock, "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. That's the last thing I- we remember." I answered in slight confusion.

Wally and Artemis let go of hands, then Wally scratched the back of his head, "We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wondering the desert for that long, well... That's not good for a guy with gills."

Robin activated his holo-computer, "Now, that I know to look for him. He's close. But, He's not moving."

We followed Robin to where Kaldur's signal. We found him out-cold, but accompanied by the demon that pushed me away from Superboy, last night.

Artemis aimed an arrow at the demon, "What did you do to Aqualad?"

The demon stepped away from Kaldur and put its hands up. There was something familiar about it. Its eyes were sad, welling with tears. No smile on its face. I couldn't read its mind.

"Nightcrawler?" Robin asked in recognition. The demon stared at him with wide eyes.

"Night! I can't believe it." Robin smiled, throwing the demon in a hug. Tears ran down the demon's face as it hugged him back. Now that I look hard, I noticed that Robin and the demon looked quite alike. Black hair, same eyes, same ears, but the demon's ears were pointed.

"You know this thing?" Artemis asked, lowering her bow.

"Know it? This 'thing' is my little sister." Robin answered. All of us were shocked. The demon is related to Robin. His younger sister.

Suddenly, the reunion was broken as Aqualad started speaking, "**Tula... Lihsohmeh… Ah gahpah ohseh...**"

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." I told everyone.

"He needs immediate re-hydration. Call the Bio-ship." Robin told me.

"It's out of range." I told him, then I looked at Wally, "But, you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy. And I'm too low on fuel." Wally reminded, then pointed at Artemis, "Right now, I couldn't even carry her."

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis suggested.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. 6 months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories. Just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." I told them.

"Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad that needs your help. Like now." Wally told me.

I was about to argue back, but a strange pain came through my head. I clutched my head and saw Superboy getting shocked badly.

"NO! Superboy's in pain!" I told them, then I flew to find him, "I can't wait!"

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" I heard Robin shout. But, I couldn't stop. I had to save Superboy.

I went into camouflage mode, as I found the tent. I snuck past the guards and found a large, metallic sphere, and Superboy getting shocked badly. I pushed the two scientists aside and disabled the machine. Superboy was out-cold.

"Well. Someone is certainly a glutton for punishment." A voice, behind me, said. I gasped and saw a hooded man behind me. He reached for his hood, "Psimon says..." He removed his hood, to reveal his face. He was pale with a dome over his brain, literally, 'Forget.'

I held my head in pain, until I found myself in my own memories. I saw a light, starting to engulf everything, as Psimon's voice spoke again, "That's it. Forget. Like before."

'Before?' I asked, as I shielded my eyes. Suddenly, I felt someone's gloved hands over my cheeks. I looked and saw an astral form of Robin's sister, Nightcrawler. She placed her forehead over my own and another flashback hit me.

***Flashback***

I entered the tent, in camouflage mode. '_I'm in._' I told everyone.

'_Good. But, tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible._' Aqualad reminded me.

I looked over and saw the large sphere, getting shocked badly, '_They're testing something. It's alive. In pain!_' I reached my hand to it, '_Hello? Can you hear me?_'

'I can. An open mind is a dangerous thing.' Psimon said, startling me.

'_Someone's hacked our link!_' I told everyone, looking around for him.

'Psimon can't see you. Psimon can't catch you. But, Psimon can make you all...' Psimon removed his hood, 'FORGET!'

I was back at the site. Everyone, except Nightcrawler, was holding their heads in pain. Then, they wondered in different directions. Now, I remember everything.

***Flashback End***

Nightcrawler let go of me, and vanished. I saw the light erasing everything. "No! I won't let it happen again!" I shouted, as I released a psychic blast. The light retreated and formed into Psimon's head.

'Not really your call, little girl.' Psimon told me, then fired a beam of black energy at me.

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

Robin, Wally, Artemis and I walked across the desert, carrying Kaldur in a make-shift bed. We followed Robin, to the Bio-ship. We stopped and heard engines coming toward us.

Robin pointed to a sand-hill, "Quick. Over there."

We hid behind the sand-hill. A couple of trucks, with Bialyan troops drove past us.

"**Tula... Dihnamehtha ehtih ehn Atlantis simbihohse...**" Kaldur muttered. He really had feelings for that girl.

Artemis placed her hand over his forehead, "Shhhh. Kaldur, quiet now."

Robin looked over and saw more troops walking past us, then stopped. "We can't risk a fire-fight with Aqualad KOed like this."

"It's not just him. I'm way out of juice." Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis added, showing five arrows in her quiver.

We looked and noticed that Robin was gone.

"I forgot how much I hate it, when he does the ninja thing." Wally said, then a question hit him, "Hey. You never said why your father would want you to-" He motions slicing his head, with the 'kkkt' sound, "-me."

"I got... confused, by um... some old movie, I saw the other night. About a ninja girl, who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend, 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan." Artemis explained. I narrowed my eyes at the information.

Wally smirked, "So, I'm your 'ninja boyfriend', huh?"

"Hey! Amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are!" Artemis reminded in annoyance.

"Oh, like you're the Goddess of Congeniality!" Wally argued.

"Yeeesh. Get a room." Robin said, as he returned.

"Dude, where were you?" Wally asked.

Robin smirked, "Breaking radio silence."

Suddenly, Robin's cackle echoed from around us. The troops walked off to investigate. After four cackles, an explosion created a large cloud of smoke, sand and dust.

"That's our cue. Move!" Robin told us. As we continued our way to the Bio-ship.

I was about to follow, but a voice spoke up, inside my head, '**The 'Miss Martian' needs your help, Raven. Go to her aid.**'

I recognized that it was the same voice from before. The voice that told me to go and help Queen Mera during Black Manta's attack.

I closed my eyes, "Superboy's with her. I'm sure she'll be fine." I caught up with the others, and made our way to the Bio-Ship.

**Qurac.**

**September 5th.**

**02:32 EEST.**

Artemis put Kaldur on to a bed and I hooked him up to some fluids. The ship was ready for take off. We were just waiting for M'gann and Superboy.

'_Hey, everybody. I've got Superboy. He's back to normal, and we're on our way._' I heard M'gann say to us.

I slightly shrugged, "Told you."

Kaldur woke up with a gasp, and looked at Artemis and me, "Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?"

Artemis pushed him back down.

'_Hello, Megan! Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something._' M'gann remembered.

'_Aw man! Me too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission._' Wally frowned.

'_Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered._' M'gann told him with a smile.

As M'gann and Superboy got closer to the Bio-ship, I sensed the same aura from before. The sphere. I felt very relieved, now that everything is back to normal.

'**I would not celebrate just yet, Raven. Your visions of the future are indicating that something bad is going to happen.**' The voice told me.

"Whatever is going to happen, we'll be ready." I assured it.

**Martian - English Translator.**

******Katchhhhaa, s'nomoth - Oh, my head.**

******K'azzar M'gann - Where am I.**

******N'da M'arzz - This can't be Mars.**

******Ah'lunzz - One moon.**

******S'sess b'rakahzz - White sand.**

******Hw'asheta - Oxygen.**

******Arabic - English Translator.**

**********Sahibit il galala tureadahoo hayan - Her Majesty wants him alive.**

**************Kifaya - Enough**

**************Idrab nar - Open fire.**

**************Atlantean - English Translator.**

******************Lihsohmeh - Please. **

******************Ah gahpah ohseh - I love you.**

**********************Dihnamehtha ehtih ehn Atlantis simbihohse - We can still be together in Atlantis.**


	11. Targets

Targets.

**Mount Justice.**

**September 7th.**

**06:41 EDT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

It was a sunny day at Mount Justice. However, I wasn't feeling too happy. Everyone was going to school, including M'gann and Superboy, who are starting school today.

Superboy was just tuning up his motorcycle, and I was helping him. Sphere rolled in behind us and purred.

"Jealous much?" Superboy smiled. Sphere slightly whined, rolling back and forth a bit. "Alright. Alright." Superboy gave up and gave it some attention.

"Ready for school?" Superboy and I heard M'gann ask, as she flew in. Followed by Kaldur, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"I made our lunches." She said, as she was carrying two brown bags with food.

"The first day of this galactic season carries great cultural residence. We want to wish you both well." Manhunter said.

"Guess it's not a Krytonian thing." Superboy sulked, upset that Superman didn't show. I put my hand over his shoulder in sympathy.

"You... may wish to... change... before you depart." Kaldur tried to explain.

"I've spent hours choosing this outfit." M'gann smiled, as she morphed her hero costume into her pink casual clothes. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth Girl now?" She asked.

"Well..." Kaldur started.

"Just kidding!" M'gann shouted. She twirled and her green skin turned caucasian, "Say hello to Megan Morse." She finished with a bow. She turned to Superboy, "What's your new name?"

Superboy looked confused, "My what?"

Manhunter morphed into his alter-ego, John Jones, "I chose the name 'John Jones' for myself. And suggested 'John Smith' for Red Tornado. You could be a 'John' too."

"Pass!" Superboy simply said, as he folded his arms. I thought for a second.

"How about the name, Conner?" I suggested. I got the name from a comedy series, that M'gann invited me to watch a few weeks ago.

M'gann smiled, "Agreed. Conner has always been my favorite name."

Superboy shrugged, thinking the name was alright.

"A last name will, also, be required." Kaldur pointed out.

"Perhaps 'Kent'?" Manhunter suggested.

"Oh. Like Dr. Fate. The late Kent Nelson." M'gann acknowledged with a smile.

"Of...course." Manhunter said in a slight blank, morphing back to his original form.

"Ok. Sure. I guess it'll be an honor, or something." Superboy... Er... Conner shrugged.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt." M'gann told him.

Conner looked at his shirt in confusion.

"You don't want to reveal your identity." She pointed out, pointing to the 'S' shield on his shirt.

Conner removed his shirt and turned it inside-out. M'gann blushed.

"Will this work?" He asked.

"It works for me." She said, love-struck.

"Wait, shouldn't I be 'Conner Nelson'?" Conner asked, putting his shirt back on. Both he and M'gann made their way to school.

"They grow up so fast." Manhunter said, folding his arms in pride. Sphere rolled by us and made its sounds.

Kaldur looked at me, "You should be ready for school, too."

"**Vas?** But, I'm home-schooled." I said, in shock of his words.

"Yes, but there is someone, in El Paso, that we would like you to meet." Red Tornado explained.

"And in order for you to meet him, you must go under-cover, as an elementary school student." Manhunter included.

I thought for a second, then looked at my hands, "It's about what happened at Atlantis, isn't it?"

All three nodded their heads. I sulked.

'**Now is not the time for sulking, Raven.**' The voice told me. I sighed a little and looked up.

"Just give me a minute." I told them.

I teleported to my room and got my casual wear on. I looked at my mirror, closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, "**Mbréagriocht.**"

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. My fur was replaced with pale caucasian skin, my eyes and hair remained the same, my ears were not pointed. I looked human, well... except for my tail. I still haven't perfected the spell yet. I tucked my tail around my waist, like a belt, and teleported back to Kaldur, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"What do ya think?" I asked. My disguise spell also disguises my voice, so my voice is slightly deeper. They looked at me confused, as if they've never met me. "It's me, Nightcrawler." I told them.

I felt something tickle in my mind, as Manhunter smiled, "That spell definitley fooled us, Nightcrawler." I gave him a gentle grin.

"Do you have an alias to call yourself?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, nobody knows me, unless they've seen me. So, I'm just gonna use my real name. I've thought of a perfect back-story, if anyone asks 'the question'." I reassured.

I grabbed a backpack, that was waiting for me at the Zeta-tubes, and entered my destination, El Paso.

"Recognized, Nightcrawler. B-01.5." The computer said, as the tube activated.

**El Paso.**

**September 7th.**

**07:15 MST.**

I beamed out of the Zeta-tube and made my way to the elementary school. 15 minutes to get there. Sadly, I couldn't teleport, because I've never been to El Paso. So, I had to find a different way. I saw a couple of kids skateboarding in front of me. An idea hit me.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I called, as I tried to keep up with them. They stopped and looked at me. Both were boys, about my age.

The boy on my left had a Native American feel about him. He had very dark hair, brown eyes, and wore an orange hooded shirt with black pants and brown sneakers.

The boy on my right was of Mexican descent. His hair was a very close shade of brown to my hair, and brown eyes. He wore a deep blue t-shirt, jeans and blue sneakers.

I caught up to the boys, and noticed that the boy on my left was holding an extra skateboard. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but could it be possible that I could borrow that skateboard?" I asked.

"Why should we trust you?" The Native boy asked.

'**The one on the left is showing signs of distrust. You need to be careful.**' The voice warned me of the obvious.

"I'm running late for school. And it's my first day, as I moved here from Gotham." I explained.

"Which school?" The boy on my right asked.

"I think it was... Rio Elementary, or something." I tried to remember the school that Red Tornado told me.

"That's our school. You can come with us." He said. The Native boy put down the skateboard. I put my helmet out of my backpack and started riding with them.

"By the way, I'm Jaime Reyes. And this is Tye Longshadow." The Mexican boy, Jaime, introduced himself and his friend.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier." Tye said, then apologised.

"It happens a lot. I'm Raven Grayson." I told them with a small smile.

'**Raven, you're being foolish here!**' The voice told me. Now, I have to think of a name for it.

'Everything is going to be fine. I promise.' I reassured it.

"Grayson? As in the Flying Graysons?" Jaime asked.

I remembered my fake back-story, "The Flying Graysons, from the Haly Circus? I've seen them perform, but I'm not related to them. My family came from Metropolis. But we moved from town to town, to find a peaceful place to live. My parents weren't big fans of superheroes."

"Oh. Sorry about that." He apologised, beleiving my story.

"It's alright. Happens all the time." I told him with a smile. 'I promised...'

We arrived at the school. It was quite large, with a large amount of kids and a few teachers.

I went to the reception and told them who I am. They gave me a time-table and I began looking around. My first class was social studies. I saw Tye walking towards me.

"Hey, Tye. Could you help me out?" I asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked. I showed him my time-table.

"Do you know where this room is?" I asked him.

He looked over the sheet of paper and he smiled, "You have the same classes as Jaime and me. Follow me."

I followed him down the hallway and walked into a classroom, filled with about twenty-five kids, including Jaime, Tye and myself. The teacher was a mid-30s woman with small glasses, ginger hair and wore a beige coat, pants and shoes.

She showed the news on the television, on what was going on in Taipei. A peace summit was happening, between South and North Rhelasia. And both the Leaders have agreed to bring a neutrual arbitrator. However, a mysterious assassin, Cheshire, aimed to attack the arbitrator's car. But, a skilled archer, Roy, stopped her. The arbitrator was Lex Luthor. I looked away in disgust.

The teacher switched off the television and explained about the wars between North and South Rhelasia. I put my head down in sadness. It was the same for the Martians. Martian Manhunter told me that the Green Martian majority treat the White Martian minority as second-class citizens.

'**I understand your pain and sympathy for these humans, Raven.**' The voice told me in sympathy.

"It's still doesn't make it right." I said.

Everyone looked at me. I gasped a bit, "I'm sorry. D-Did I say t-that o-out loud?"

"I'm afraid you did, Raven. Is there something you want to share with the class?" The teacher answered, then asked.

"N-No, Miss. I j-just d-didn't notice." I stuttered, as I slightly backed away.

The class resumed. After a couple more classes, it was time for recess. I spent it, sitting under a tree, meditating. It often helps with keeping my emotions from getting out of control. I felt a shadow cast over me, and heard footsteps coming my way.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I asked, as I opened one of my eyes. I saw that it was Jaime and Tye.

"Hey, Ven. Mind if we come sit with you?" Jaime asked.

"Nah. Wait. Did you call me 'Ven'?" I answered, then asked.

"Yeah. Sort of like a nickname. Did you ever get nicknames from your old schools?" Tye explained, then asked.

"No. I was bullied, because I have a resemblance to Batman's sidekick, the Nightcrawler." I answered.

"Now that you mention it, you do look a bit like her, ese." Jaime pointed out. I slightly held my breathe.

"But, have you ever met her?" He asked.

I relaxed myself and stopped meditating, "Well, I think I've seen her a few times, when I was at Gotham. But, I never got a good look. She always hid herself in the shadows." I answered. Tye and Jaime sat beside me.

"I've only seen her on the news. Her teleporting skills are very impressive. But, are there any other powers she has?" Tye said, then asked, as he laid down, with his hands over his head.

"Maybe... She's just scared to use them." Jaime pointed out. I silently nodded. I am scared of my own abilities. After what happened at Santa Prisca and Atlantis.

The bell went, ending recess. Most of the other classes were a tiny bit boring, due to that I already know the subjects. Until Gym came up. Luckily, I was able to use a private cubicle to change into my gym uniform. I tucked my tail into my shorts, lucky they were large and slightly baggy.

The gym was large with a gymnastic obsticle course. At the start of the course was a 7 foot long balance beam, followed by a spingboard to 12 vault boxes, a swingrope, gymnast rings, a trampoline, then a foam mat to the finish.

The Coach blew his whistle, catching everyone's attention, "Alright, kids. Today's exercise will be a gymnastics obsticle course. Everyone try your best and have fun. And remember, if you don't succeed, try try again."

The Coach blew his whistle again, and went down the list of the students, as they went through the course. Every kid was able to make it half-way, until they lost their balance and got themselves hurt a bit. Nothing a little ice and peppermint tea couldn't fix.

"Next! Longshadow, Tye." The Coach shouted.

Tye looked a little unsure. Jaime and I gave him a pat on the back for luck. Tye took the course and was able to make it a little further than the others. Of course, I helped him a bit. But, he lost his balance and hit his head. He got sent to the nurse.

"Next up. Reyes, Jaime." The Coach said.

Jaime gulped and bit his lip in nervousness. I patted his back for comfort. He mustered up his courage and made it to the course. He slipped a few times, but he was able to keep his balance. He kept it up, until he fell on the last part. He was unharmed, thank goodness.

"Lastly. Grayson, Raven."

I took a deep breathe and calmed myself, and started the course. Memories of the circus came rushing through my heads, as I had no trouble on the balance beam. I leapt on to the spingboard and flipped over the vault boxes. As I finished the third flip, I grabbed the swingrope and swung my way to the rings. Using the rings, I preformed a couple of back-flips and front-fliped to the trampoline. My last memory was jumping of the swing, spinning and landing into Mother's arms. But, I jumped off the trampoline, flipped into a somersault and landed on the mat, firmly on my feet and my arms in the air.

The Coach and everyone crowded around me in surprise and awe. They started asking how I was able to move like that. I wasn't able to answer.

The Coach blew his whistle again, "Alright, kids. The last bell is about to go. Get changed and start making your way home. Ya'll have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone went to the changing rooms and got changed into their casual wear. The bell went and the entire schoolyard was rampaging with kids, meeting their parents and on their way home. I sat on the school grounds, waiting for the guy I had to meet, about what happened at Atlantis. I still remember the sonic waves leaving my hands and attacking the minion like telekinesis.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, cutting my train of thought. I turned and saw it was Jaime and Tye. Tye had a small bandage over his head.

"Hey, Ven. You going home?" Tye asked.

"I'm waiting for a friend to pick me up. My father is a scientist, and my mother is hardly home. So, a friend of my father is coming to meet me." I answered.

Tye and Jaime sat beside me.

"So, how did you do that, hermana?" Jaime asked me.

"How did she do what?" Tye asked.

"At gym. You should've seen her. She moved like she was one with the wind. Like she was a Flying Grayson." Jaime answered with a huge smile on his face.

'**They're on to us, Raven. You must not stay here!**' The voice told me. It's getting too paranoid.

'You're getting too paranoid. Try and relax, ok?' I assured it.

"Well, let's say that my uncle was part of a circus. But, not the same as the Flying Graysons. He was an acrobat, during his prime. But lost his legs due to an accident. So, he taught me his act. Just in case I want to fill his shoes." I told Jaime and Tye. That wasn't an entire lie.

I heard a car honk, and saw a blue land rover. I walked over to it, and saw a scientist with short blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Are you 'Nightcrawler'?" He asked, using my hero name. I quietly nodded to him. "Come in."

"Just one second." I told him, as went back to Jaime and Tye. "That's the friend. I've gotta go and meet my father. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them with a small grin.

"Okay. Hasta manana, Ven." Jaime said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, see you later." Tye said, as he joined us. We released the hug and went our own ways.

I entered the car. "I see you made some new friends, like Manhunter said." The scientist said with a smile, as we drove to our destination. "I'm Ted Kord, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kord. Wait, Kord? As in the Blue Beetle?" I recognized the man, Ted.

"They weren't kidding. You are sharp." He chuckled in humor.

I got a little nervous, as I started to play with my thumbs. It was a nervous reflex I have, since I was 3.

Ted must have noticed, cause he stopped me. "Don't worry. I just want to see how that new ability of yours works. And what's behind it too. You're not in trouble, my dear." He assured me.

'**The 'Ted Kord' speaks truth. We can trust him.**' The voice reassured. I calmed myself down and stopped playing with my thumbs.

After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at a large science facility. Ted and I exit the car and entered the facility. It was full of high-tech science equiment, but it was beautiful and very different from the Bat Cave and Mount Justice.

"There's no one else here, Nightcrawler. You can release your disguise." Ted assured me. But, I rubbed my arm in discomfort and looked away.

"Um... I t-think I-I'm going to k-keep it on. J-Just in c-case someone d-does show up." I stuttered to him. Ted shrugged his shoulders, then lead me to his main lab. It was big, so plenty of room to wonder about.

He put a robot, about the size of Red Tornado, and activated it. Its eyes glowed red, but it did nothing. I stared in confusion.

"I want you to hit this dummy with those sonic waves. It will annalyse and determine the source and how it works." Ted explained to me.

I prepared myself and tried to remember how I was able to make it occur again. Then, I remembered how I felt when I fired the waves. I felt that I must protect my friends and family at all costs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. The feeling came back as images of my friends and family entered my mind. Then an image of Lex Luthor and Psimon entered my mind. I opened my eyes and reached my palm to the robot. The sonic waves flew out my hand and attacked it. The waves were bigger, and the impact caused the robot to fly into the wall behind it. It shut down on impact.

"Ooops. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that." I apologised, in a panic that I damaged a good piece of equipment.

"Not to worry, Nightcrawler. The data started downloading, the moment the waves hit the dummy." Ted told me with a smile. He looked at the computer, "Now, let's see here..." The computer started beeping. "Yes. Impressive." I joined him. "Incredible. Those sonic waves are made of pure energy, similar to my Beetle Gun. And they're coming from within you." He summarized.

As I stared at the computer, a strange aura called from behind me. I turned to see a glass safe with a blue, metallic scarab inside. I walked toward the case and stared at the scarab.

I think Ted noticed, cause he shouted, "S-Stay away from that! It's very dangerous."

'**I can't believe it. I thought he was destroyed a long time ago.**' The voice said in awe.

'You know this scarab?' I asked. I hate to admit it, but it did feel very familiar. It looked similar to the scarab marking on my back.

'**Yes. I do. He's my-**' "Nightcrawler? Are you alright?" Ted's voice interrupted the voice's explanation. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Y-Yeah. Just thought I saw this object before. Guess I was just seeing things." I explained.

"I'm very glad. I think it's time for you to go back home. I'll see you tomorrow, so we can train you on your new abilities." He smiled. He activated the Zeta-tube, at the end of his lab, and typed in the destination of Mount Justice.

"Recognized. Blue Beetle, 22." The computer said, as it scanned.

I entered the tube and entered the Cave. I was welcomed by Kaldur, Red Tornado, M'gann and Conner.

"Welcome back, Nightcrawler. How was your first day in public school?" Red Tornado asked.

Before I could answer, Conner charged at me, and held me up by the collar of my shirt, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"Easy, Conner. It's me, Nightcrawler." I explained, as calmly as I could. He didn't feel like he believed me.

'**Release the spell, Raven. The 'Superboy' does not recognise you.**' The voice told me.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked Conner.

"Not one bit." He growled. I released my tail and teleported out of his grip. Conner aimed to punch me.

"**Scaoileadh!**" I shouted. In a flash of light, I returned to my original form.

Conner stopped and stared at me. M'gann was astonished.

"Nightcrawler. I'm sorry that I attacked you." Conner apologised.

"It's okay. That was meant to happen." I told him, waving my hand. I turned to Red Tornado, "It was very good. I made a few new friends."

"That's good. Did you meet him?" He asked.

I nodded, "Ja. He said that we will run more tests tomorrow."

"Indeed. Now, you must rest. You will have a big day tomorrow." Kaldur said. I nodded and retired to my quarters.

I laid on my bed, and stared at the cieling. For some reason, the blue scarab kept entering my mind.

"You're still thinking about that scarab." I said to the voice.

'**I am sorry.**' It apologised.

"It's okay. That reminds me. I need to give you a name." I said as realization hit me.

'**A name?**' It asked.

"Ja. Like my name is Raven, and so on. You need a name too. I can't keep calling you 'Voice', can I?" I explained.

'**Well... I have always liked the name... 'Isis'.**' The voice told me, sounding deep in thought.

"Isis. I like it. Alright then. Nice to officially meet you, Isis." I said to the voice, Isis.

'**Pleasure making your acquaintence, Raven.**' Isis said back to me with a smile.

"Nightcrawler. Report to the Mission Room." I heard Batman's voice speak from the speaker above my room.


	12. Terrors

Terrors.

**New Orleans.**

**September 14th.**

**16:53 CDT.**

**Nightcrawler's POV.**

Martian Manhunter and Superman threw the Terror Twins into a warehouse. The Terror Twins, Tommy and Tuppence, were new supervillians, who stole the Gemini Stones, a week ago, gaining super-strength abilities. The twins recovered and realized they were inside the warehouse, spooked that someone was watching them from the shadows.

Red Tornado and Kaldur snuck up behind them and put inhibitor collars around their necks. The twins tried to fight back, but Red Tornado and Kaldur were able to pin them.

"That don't feel right." Tommy said with strain in his voice. Then he realised something was off, "My strength. But, Ah done jus' gone toe-to-toe with Superman."

"Congradulations." Conner's voice said, from the shadows. He walked into the light, looking like an exact mirror image of Tommy Terror. With M'gann beside him. "That's more quality time than he's ever given me."

M'gann walked up to Tuppence and placed her hand on the twin's shoulder.

"Got yer insperation, Sister Tuppence?" Conner asked, perfectly mimicing Tommy's voice.

M'gann morphed into a perfect mirror image of Tuppence Terror, "Ah believe Ah do, Brother Tommy." She walked beside Conner.

"Somebody tell me what's goin' on." Tommy asked in confusion.

Batman walked behind M'gann and Conner. "It's simple. Along with a Shadow, they're under arrest." He answered, placing collars around their necks.

That was my cue. I quietly teleported a few feet behind Conner and walked forward. The twins stared at me in shock.

"Cheshire?" Tommy identified in awe. Batman put handcuffs on me, and placed an inhibitor collar around my neck.

Let me sum up a bit. M'gann, Conner and I are working under-cover as the Terror Twins and Cheshire, due to the ice villians grouping up in Belle Reve. So we need to find out why. How am I Cheshire, even though I'm 9 years old? My disgiuse spell has been getting better for the past week. So, I can disguise myself as others older than myself. But, my eyes remain the same, so I'm wearing contacts.

**Belle Reve Parish.**

**September 16th.**

**21:55 CDT.**

M'gann, Conner and I were in the truck, making our way to Belle Reve. With us were Icicle Jr. and Mister Freeze. M'gann looked around in slight boredom, while Conner and I were deep in thought. I heard Icicle Jr. making a 'kiss-y' face at M'gann, as she returned it with a look of disgust.

Through my mask, I stared at Mister Freeze.

"Dude. Dude!" Icicle Jr. called Conner's attention. "Your sister is sweet!" He said, eye-ing at M'gann. M'gann looked away in disgust. "How about you put in a good word for me?" He requested, until he was pushed down back to his seat by the guard.

"Sit down. We're here." He told us. We entered a large prison, with a large, bowl-like wall around it. "Welcome to Belle Reve."

We entered the prison, and exit the truck. We looked up to the tower in front of us. A middle-aged, dark skinned woman in a blue suit, with a tall, slightly older, man, stood on the tower.

"I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller. I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden. And you are my prisoners. The propriaty collars, you wear, are customly designed to inhibit your specific meta-abilities." The warden explained, as she showed us a blue and black remote, "No strength. No ice. In addition, the collars can, and will be used to discipline inmates. A con, who breaks the rules, gets one warning."

She pressed the button, on the remote, and the collars started shocking us with powerful static. Some of us leaned forward in pain. But the shock stopped.

"If order has not been restored, the shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman." Conner looked down. "We know. We checked. No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever will." The warden explained further.

A cough interrupted her. The tall man stepped forward. "Oh. This is Professor Hugo Strange. He is your maiden aunt." She introduced the man.

"Actually, I'm the prison's psychiatrist. And I promise you a sincer attempt to rehabilitation." Prof. Strange said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. His aura said otherwise.

'**The 'Hugo Strange' is here for another reason. Keep on your guard, Raven.**' Isis told me in whisper.

"Because we know you types are all about sincerity." The warden finished, with a grin.

"This is gonna be fun." I teased a little.

M'gann, Conner and I changed into the prison uniforms. Some of the guards lead M'gann and I to the women's dorm of the prison.

'_Conner, can you hear me?_' M'gann's voice spoke through telepathy.

'_Yeah. But, I thought the collars-_' Conner answered, but got a little confused.

'_Custom designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super-strength. Not M'gann's telepathy._' I explained.

'_You never fail to creep me out, Night._' Conner told me. I sulked a little at that.

'_But, you're strength is-_' M'gann began.

'_Not at Superman's level. I get it!_' Conner cut her off.

M'gann's eyes soften, '_No. That's not what I-_'

'_Whatever._' Conner cut her off again.

M'gann was pushed into her cell. I sensed Killer Frost in the cell. The guards lead me to a different cell, and forced me in too. I sensed a quiet aura. I looked and it was Shimmer. She was on the top bunk, so I got the bottom. I laid on my bunk and closed my eyes. For some reason, the entire cell felt cold. Like ice.

'**What is this cold sensation? Raven, are you having another vision?**' Isis asked.

In my dream, I saw the ice villians using their powers to break open a wall, and Killer Frost incasing M'gann in a pillar of solid ice. I woke up with a startle. I calmed down and shook my head.

'I won't let that happen. Not again!'

*The next day*

It was recess. M'gann and Killer Frost met up with me, a built woman, named Devistation, and Shimmer. Frost, Shimmer and Devistation walked off to talk. As M'gann and I kept an eye on Conner. He was following Icicle Jr., who was telling him the ropes of the prison.

"Stick with me, cellmate. I'll show you the ropes." Junior began.

"Aw. Yah kiddin'. Yah ain't been in Belle Reve before. Likely gettin' hang with them ropes." Conner pointed out.

"I may have never been incarcernated here, Tommy. But, trust me. I know where of I speak." Junior explained. As he made Conner look ahead.

I look their direction, and saw group of men. Mammoth and Dr. Desmond, or Blockbuster, were at the front. In between them were three guys. Captain Cold on the left. Mister Freeze on the right. In the middle, was a built, middle-aged man, that has a slight resembence to Icicle Jr.

'**Observation confirmed. The middle man is related to the 'Icicle Jr.'.**' Isis confirmed my suspicions.

"For starters, we pay armage to the top of the food chain. The big dog. The prison copo. My father." Junior introduced with a sad look. My eyes widen at the information.

'Incredible observation, Isis.' I praised.

'**You may be in disguise, but your eyes never change.**' She told me, giving me credit.

"That's your fa-" Conner was about to asked, but corrected himself, "That's yer pa?"

"Yup. Icicle Sr. Reeks when your dad is The Man, you know." Icicle Jr. told Conner.

"Believe me. Ah know." Conner replied with a frown of his own.

Then, a tall, skinny guy with brown hair and side-burns walked toward the group. It was the Riddler.

"Hey, how many ice villians does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" He riddled.

"No one cares, Nigma!" Icicle Sr. answered.

"Of course not, Boss man. I just though that if you were having a pow-wow, you might need my know-how." Riddler said.

Mammoth and Blockbuster walked toward him and gave him a glare. Riddler frowned and walked off. He walked past another group, with the Brick smirking.

"Get a load of Riddler. Trying to run with the big boys. Riddle me this, doofus. Who's the biggest joke in Belle Reve? Oh, and it ain't the Joker." Brick teased, getting a laugh from the guys around him.

I looked beside me, and saw Killer Frost walking toward the corner of the glass wall.

Icicle Jr. took a deep breathe, "Here goes nothing."

He was about to walk toward his father, but was attacked, from the behind, by a guy with a helmet. Professor Ojo.

"Hello, Junior. I warned what would happen next time we cross paths!" Ojo said with a growl.

"Ojo. Buddy. Pal. Me amigo." Icicle Jr. smiled.

"Tuppence, you may want to see this." I called M'gann, getting her attention. She joined me and watched.

Conner got Ojo off Junior, "Get offa him!" Then he punched him out-cold.

Brick stepped in, "Boy, that was not wise." Then, he and his friends circled Conner. M'gann and I could only watch.

'**Observation show that the 'Conner' is out-numbered. You and the 'M'gann' must help him!**' Isis told me.

'And get our cover blown? Sorry, I can't take that risk.' I told her.

Ojo recovered and Brick got Conner into a full-nelson lock. "Free shot, Ojo." Brick told Ojo.

Ojo smiled, aiming for a punch, until he got a good look at Conner's face, "Wait. I know him."

Conner took this opportunity to throw Brick into Ojo.

"Not wise. Not wise at all." Brick hissed, as he got back up. Brick's friends caught Conner's arms and bound him.

Ojo got Brick's attention, "Don't you understand? He's-"

'_He's Tommy Terror!_' M'gann sent the mental message to Ojo.

"He's Tommy Terror." Ojo repeated in slight confusion.

"He's roadkill!" Brick said, as he got back to his feet, and aimed to attack.

"Enough!" Icicle Sr. shouted, stopping the fight. "Kid's got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son." The gang let go of Conner and Icicle Jr.

"Great to see you too, dad." Icicle Jr. said to Icicle Sr.

"Get over here." Senior ordered.

Icicle Jr. and Conner walked toward Icicle Sr.

"Not you, Terror." Senior said, as Brick blocked Conner off, "Just Junior."

"Alright, Icicle. We're here. Now what?" I heard Freeze ask in whisper.

"Now, we put the final pieces in place. To bust out every single con out of Belle Reve." Icicle Sr. answered with smirk.

*Later that day*

All of us returned to our cells and did our own thing. Shimmer was delivering the new prison uniforms in the women's half. I put one of the uniforms on the top bunk, as I changed into mine.

'_The break is coming. Sooner than later._' Conner informed M'gann and I.

'_Updating Aqualad now._' M'gann told us, as she told Kaldur what was going on.

'_Time to pull you out. Calling the League._' Kaldur told us. But, I stopped him.

'_Icicle would only postpone. We need to learn how they're busting out. Or they'll just try again._' I evaluated what Isis informed me a few minutes ago.

'_Agreed._' Kaldur sighed. Then he went quiet.

*Later*

I waited patiently, in the hallway, for 'Cheshire's' therapy appointment. After a few minutes, M'gann and Conner left the room. M'gann felt hurt.

'_M'gann? Is everything alright?_' I asked in sympathy.

She said nothing. I looked at Conner, and gave him a 'what did you do' look. He just looked away.

*Later*

It was quiet after lunch, I heard that Freeze got sent to Waller's office, due to attacking Icicle Sr. and causing trouble. I overheard Killer Frost talking to Devistation and Shimmer.

"There's been a glitch. I can't get to Icicle or the others." She told them.

"I can't help but overhear your 'little' problem, Frost." I interrupted.

"That happens when you're eavedropping, little girl." She glared at me.

"Of course, but, maybe my friend and I can help. Tuppence has a psychic mind-link with Tommy, on the other side."

"Yeah. We've read your stats, and the twins. You have no powers, and the twins only have super-strength." Devistation said with a glare of her own.

I winked and pointed to my nose, "Gotta keep some secrets secret, don't you agree?"

Frost smiled, "Alright. Tell Tuppence to keep her mind-link open." I nodded.

'_M'gann, is the mind-link still open?_' I asked, as I walked off to find M'gann.

'_Yeah. Is something wrong?_' M'gann replied, then asked.

'_Yeah. The break is going down now._' Conner reported. My eyes widen in shock. Uh-oh.

'**The fight was on purpose!**' Isis exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, the alarms sounded and the entire prison went into lockdown. Then, I felt my collar shut off. Everyone busted out of their cell and attacked the guards.

"Please. I have a family." One of the guards begged.

"Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way." Frost smirked, forming an ice morning star out of her hand.

"No!" M'gann shouted, as she used her telekinesis to destroy the weapon. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, Tuppy. Aren't you just full of hidden talents." Frost smirked. M'gann narrowed her eyes at her.

'_Superboy! I think my cover's been-_' M'gann gasped, then Devistation knocked her out cold. The mind-link got cancelled. I couldn't reach Conner.

Frost, Devistation, Shimmer and I made our way to laundry room. M'gann was still out-cold.

I looked at her, trying to keep my cover. "What are you gonna do to her, now?" I asked Frost.

Frost smirked, "We can't let her live, can we?"

I faked a smirk, "I like the way you think."

With that said, Frost incased M'gann in a large pillar of ice, just like my vision. My blood ran cold, and my body felt numb. But, I couldn't blow my cover now. So I calmed myself down with deep breathes. Killer Frost covered the wall with ice. Devistation started punching the wall down. Shards of ice and concrete started flying everywhere. After a while, Shimmer's collar switched on and shocked her unconscious. I went to check her vitals, she was okay. I noticed my collar was still off, for some reason.

'**This collar has a simple design to it. I can hack into it switch it off. So, you're welcome.**' Isis informed me.

'Thank you, Isis.' I told her.

"No! No! NOO! This was going to be the greatest jail break in history!" Killer Frost shouted.

"Is history, Frost. We can't carry each of them out." Devistation said with a angered tone in her voice.

Frost paced across the room, deep in thought. I heard a commotion on the other side of the wall. It sounded like Icicle Jr. and Freeze going toe-to-toe, and Conner was fighting Mammoth and Blockbuster. I stepped away from the wall, as Conner charged into the wall, destroying it to our side.

"Well, well, well. It's 'the brother'." Frost smirked. "Care to share 'Tuppy's' fate?" She asked, as she looked across the room.

Conner looked her direction and saw the ice pillar, with M'gann inside. He gasped in shock, then his anger flared. He charged at Killer Frost, but Devistation jumped in to stop him.

During the fight, Frost aimed to ice Conner. "Get out of the way!" She told Devistation, but she growled in frustration, "Fine! I'll ice you both!"

"I don't think so!" I shouted, as I fired my sonic energy waves at her.

My waves caused her to lose aim. She fired her ice beams foward, luckily, Conner threw Devistation into the beam, freezing her, and thew her into Frost. Both of them hit the wall behind them and were knocked out-cold.

Icicle Jr. arrived and noticed what happened, "Dude! What were you thinking?" He asked.

Conner and I looked at the pillar of ice. Conner walked toward it with a sad look. Junior noticed, "Oh. Dude. I'm sorry."

Conner wiped some of the melted ice away to see M'gann's face. She looked like she was sleeping. Conner closed his eyes, fighting tears.

"And she was such the total babe too." Junior added, with a sad look of his own. Conner aimed to break the ice with a punch, but Icicle Jr. stopped him, "Dude, stop! You'll shatter her. Assuming she's still alive in there at all."

Conner looked at the pillar again and fought back tears. I fought back tears myself. I felt helpless, unable to help, lost. Just like before. Suddenly, I felt something surge through me, as I stared at the ice. The ice cracked and broke into shards, freeing M'gann. She fell to the ground. Conner caught her and helped her up.

"Are you-?" Conner asked.

"It's pretty cold where I come from. I'll be al-hm!" M'gann tried to explain. But she was cut off by Conner kissing her.

"Dude! That's your sister!" Icicle said in slight disgust.

M'gann morphed back into her normal form. I folded my arms and grinned.

"Wait..." Icicle looked around, trying to put the pieces together, "Is she... And are you..." He looked at me, "And you're..." I nodded. Junior face-palmed himself, "Dad is gonna kill me."

*Later*

Conner, M'gann and I were inside the Bio-ship making our way back to Mount Justice. I was in the hall, trying to get over what happened. I released my disguise spell a while ago. My phone rang, breaking my train of thought. I picked it up and saw the number. It was coming from El Paso. Jaime's number.

"**Mbréagriocht.**" I chanted to my voice. I answered my cell, "This is Raven speaking."

"Hola, Ven. How are you doing? You weren't at school for the past two days." Jaime greeted, then asked.

"Sorry, Jaime. My mother just got sent home with a very bad flu. Dad can't afford taking days off, so I have to look after her." I explained as honest as I could.

"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope your mother gets well soon. Hasta luego." He replied.

"Gracias. Hasta luego." I said, then I hung up the phone.

I was starting to get worried. Jaime is my friend. I can't keep the illusion of being not who I really am for much longer. But, what if he thinks I'm a freak? A monster? Or stops being my friend?

I shook my head to rid the thoughts. Maybe a bit of sleep will clear my head.


End file.
